Destiny
by Tha F. T
Summary: Coletânea de momentos da vida de Bella Swan, uma garota que é apaixonada pelo vizinho que conhece desde os sete anos de idade. Relata acontecimentos desde que Bella era pequena até sua entrada na vida adulta e, é claro, o descobrimento do amor.
1. Introdução

"**Destiny"**

Pode ser traduzido como "Destino", "Sina" e até "Sorte". E esse foi o real motivo por eu ter escolhido esse nome.

Essa minha nova história, que eu gostei TANTO de escrever, saiu totalmente do nada. Agora, que ela já está praticamente no fim, resolvi postar aqui, para compartilhar com vocês.

Espero que gostem das minhas próprias experiências que relatei em uma outra visão.

A fic não é bem uma "fic".

É uma coletânea de momentos da vida da Bella, contada por terceira pessoa. Enfoca particularmente o relacionamento dela com Edward, o vizinho que ela conhece desde os sete anos de idade, mas também há outras passagens que eu gostei.

Não vou demorar a postar, mas é claro que tudo depende das reviews que eu receber. Eu escrevi a fic quase toda, visando a minha diversão. Mas espero que vocês entendam que se estou postando, é porque quero saber o que vocês acham, e isso só pode ser possível por meio dos reviews.

Ok?

É isso!

Beijos e obrigada à todos que leram até aqui!


	2. A cartomante

**A Cartomante**

Renée, a suposta esposa de Charlie Swan, era considerada por todos a nova excentricidade de Forks.

Por ser vista com roupas vibrantes e descombinadas, todos sempre a olhavam feio e torciam o nariz para a mulher, que fingia não ver nada. Afinal, Renée se sentia completamente feliz em sua vida. Aos vinte e três anos, tinha um bom marido e uma filha, além de um ótimo sobrado em Forks, a terrível cidade da névoa – como ela mesma gostava de chamar.

Foi com um entusiasmo crescente que Renée ficou sabendo da feira de cartomantes que aconteceria nos arredores. No mesmo dia, já tagarelou sobre como desejava saber do futuro e não muito mais tarde, agarrou Bella e a arrastou até lá.

Colocou na filha o vestido mais bufante e bonitinho que tinha, fazendo com que a menina fizesse um bico imenso, no auge de seus quatro anos de idade.

Para Bella, tudo aquilo estava sendo estranho e chato. Porque era mesmo que a mãe vivia inventando esses passeios tediosos? A menina não fazia a mínima idéia, só sabia que os odiava. Cruzou os pequenos bracinhos e ficou esperando a mãe resolver ir embora daquele amontoado de pessoas e barracas.

Mas ela não saiu. Ao contrário, ficaram pelo menos quinze minutos no mesmo lugar: Em frente à uma tenda feiosa e amarelada, que só lembrava as velhas cortinas do banheiro.

"Oh, Bella, acho que é a nossa vez." – Renée disse, agarrando a mão pequenininha da filha e a puxando para dentro da tenda. Bella entrou de muita má vontade e, quando sentiu o forte cheiro de incenso, começou a tossir ininterruptamente.

A mãe a puxou e a fez sentar em seu colo e só então Bella pode olhar o que estava a sua frente.

Uma mulher com olhos muito grandes e boca muito vermelha sorria para ela. Ela tinha uma imensa verruga bem no meio da testa, o que deu certo medo em Bella, mas a menina resolveu não falar nada. Na mesa, havia uma bola brilhante, na qual a mulher esquisita passava a mão incessantemente.

"Que linda menininha." – A mulher falou e Bella sentiu a mãe rir atrás de si.

"Bella dará muito trabalho quando crescer." – Renée gabou-se.

A mulher olhou para a bola e assentiu.

"Está certa."

Renée pareceu achar essa declaração muito interessante.

"Por favor, madame Krusky, me diga o que vê para o meu futuro."

Bella apoiou o queixo nas mãos e ficou escutando a mulher falar uma série de coisas para a mãe. A cada frase, Renée soltava "Oh's" e "Ah's".

"Agora, sua menina..." – A mulher começou, cerca de dez minutos depois, torcendo os lábios.

"O que?" – Renée perguntou.

"Vejo que será dona de uma personalidade forte."

Renée assentiu.

"E terá um grande amor em sua vida. Tão grande que ela própria não vai saber lidar muito bem com isso."

"Oh meu Deus. Ela vai se machucar muito?"

A mulher balançou a cabeça, parecendo incerta.

"Ele também vai a amar muito... Mas pode demorar a descobrir."

Renée mordeu os lábios, acariciando as bochechas da filha.

"Ai mãe!" – Ela resmungou.

"E o que mais?"

A mulher alisou a bola.

"Vejo que ela vai ser uma excelente advogada!"

Renée levou uma mão a boca.

"Não acredito! É tudo que eu sempre quis ser... Oh, Bella..."

Bella irritou-se.

"_Adbobada_? Eu não quero ser isso, não! Quero ser escritora. Escrever igual ao papai. Não quero ser _adbobada_, aposto que quem faz isso é bobo."

A mulher riu entusiasticamente.

"Oh não, queridinha, ser _adbobada_ é muito bom."

Bella negou.

"Não quero. E também não gostei dessa história de se apaixonar. Papai sempre diz para eu nunca me apaixonar por nenhum garoto, nem chegar perto deles."

"Bella!"

"Mas é o que ele diz, mamãe!"

Renée revirou os olhos.

"Seu pai é um _neandertal_. Agora, vamos, Bella, nosso tempo já acabou. Muito obrigada Madame Krusky."

"Disponha, querida."

Naquela noite, tudo que Renée soube falar foi da consulta com a cigana. Bella já não agüentava mais ouvir aquilo e então se trancou em seu quarto e ficou brincando com suas bonecas até o sono falar mais alto.

Aquela história de cigana era mesmo muito estranho. Onde lá se viu, achar respostas olhando para uma bola? Se fosse assim Bella teria resposta pra tudo, já que todo dia olhava a barriga do seu pai e ela era bem redondinha.

Resolveu deixar esses pensamentos de lado e dormir, afinal, o futuro já estava logo ali.

Estranhamente, aquela noite os sonhos de Bella foram diferentes. Ao invés do habitual emaranhado de cores e comidas apetitosas, Bella sonhou que brincava com um menininho um pouco mais alto que ela.

O que era totalmente estranho, já que Bella não se importava muito em ter relações sociais.

Quando acordou o sonho ainda estava vivido em sua mente. Lembrava-se com clareza da felicidade do menino e de seu sorriso, além dos cabelos bagunçados e com uma cor estranha deles. Apesar disso, assim que resolveu levantar e ir tomar café, o sonho se dissipou de sua mente.

Assim como todas as lorotas da cartomante.

_Adbobada_! Pensou ela_, Até parece_.

*----*

**Nota: Primeiro capitulo. Pequeno e estranhinho, porque ainda não tem Edward para nos acalentar com a presença magnânima dele, não é? Hauha, Mas toda história tem que ter um começo e nem sempre ele é divertido.**

**Mas espero que gostem. Eu estou simplesmente A-M-A-N-D-O escrever isso aqui. Me diverti muito e espero que vocês gostem também.**

**Deixem recados se quiserem mais. BEIJOS!**

**OS: Um super obrigada à Jéssika Sant'Iago, sempre me mimando com a sua presença nos meus recados!!!! Brigadao linda! =)**


	3. Conhecendo os Vizinhos

**Conhecendo os vizinhos**

"Bella, Jéssica está aí na porta e quer falar com você." – Renée gritou para a filha de sete anos.

A pequena Bella, ainda com seu uniforme escolar, desceu as escadas correndo. Jéssica e Bella eram da mesma classe na escola _e _vizinhas, mas não eram tão amiguinhas assim. Para falar a verdade, Bella se irritava muito com as inúmeras manias fúteis da vizinha.

Quando chegou na porta de casa, Jéssica estava lá mesmo. Seus cabelos cheios pareciam um capacete em sua cabeça pequena e ela parecia ansiosa.

"Oi Jess." – Bella saudou.

"Oh, Bella!" – Jéssica parecia mesmo ter descoberto algo, - "Vem comigo conhecer os novos vizinhos?"

Bella suspirou. Porque Jess não podia ir sozinha? Era tão mais fácil...

"Ah, Jess... Hoje?"

A moreninha assentiu empolgada. Bella respirou fundo e, por fim, resolveu concordar. As duas deram as mãos e andaram até a casa vizinha da de Bella. Jéssica tocou a campainha e, alguns segundos depois, a porta se abriu e uma linda moça com rosto em forma de coração surgiu.

"Oi." – Jéssica começou. – "Eu sou Jéssica e essa é Isabella. Nós viemos conhecer os seus filhos."

A mulher sorriu e assentiu. Ela então girou e gritou: "Alice? Edward? Venham aqui!"

Bella sentiu um leve formigar na barriga. Havia um menino também?

Logo, uma menina de longos cabelos escuros e nariz fino apareceu. Ela era muito pequenininha e Bella imaginou que ela devia ter cinco anos ainda.

"_Que pirralhinha_." – Pensou.

"Oi!" – A menina sorriu brilhantemente para as duas, uma gigantesca janelinha bem nos dentes frontais.

A mulher passou a mão no cabelo da filha e andou para dentro novamente.

"Eu sou Alice e vocês?"

Jéssica foi a primeira a falar.

"Jéssica."

"Eu sou Bella."

Alice sorriu para Bella. – "Bella é nome?"

"Não. É Isabella, mas eu prefiro Bella mesmo."

Alice assentiu, colocando as mãos na pequena cintura. Ela olhou para trás e fez um bico.

"Edward é muito lento. Ele é meu irmão e tem nove anos. Eu sou Alice e tenho sete."

"Sete?" – Bella perguntou assustada. – "Mas você é muito pequena pra ter _tudo isso_!"

Alice arqueou uma sobrancelha, parecendo não ter gostado do comentário. E não tinha mesmo... Mas ela preferiu não comentar nada. Ou então não comentou porque o irmão tinha acabado de chegar.

Todos esperam que, aos nove anos, os garotos sejam feios e bobos. Mas Edward não era assim. Ele tinha cabelos cor de bronze e era magrelo, mas seu rosto ainda era lindo. Bella sentiu o formigamento no estômago aumentar, mas, naquele momento, não deu muita atenção à isso.

"Oi. Eu sou Edward." – Ele se apresentou, a voz infantil.

"Oi! Eu sou Jéss."

"Bella."

Alice agarrou a mão do irmão.

"Vocês estudam na Forks High School?"

As meninas assentiram.

"Que bom! Nós também vamos começar lá amanhã. Podemos ir juntas, o que vocês acham?"

"Eu acho uma boa idéia." – Bella sorriu para Alice, talvez ela viesse a se tornar uma boa amiga.

Naquele dia, o encontro foi curto. Mas, no dia seguinte, logo às sete da manhã, a pequena Alice já estava na porta de Bella, dizendo que a mãe iria levá-las para a escola.

Bella concordou, não entendendo muito bem o porquê de Alice não ter chamado Jess. Mas deixou isso para depois, afinal, que importava?

Alice era muito hiperativa. O total oposto de Bella. Mas, por algum motivo, a menina simplesmente colara em si.

Com Alice, a infância de Bella foi muito diferente do que ela esperava. As brincadeiras se tornaram mais perigosas e Bella até subia em arvores, caia e chegava sangrando em casa. Alice até a convencera a entrar em uma academia de dança, o que fazia Bella cair a cada dez segundos.

Os anos foram se passando e, de uma hora para outra, Alice já era indispensável na vida de Bella. Ela não fazia a mínima idéia de como isso acontecera, mas estava grata por isso.

A única coisa de que não gostava muito era a chatisse de Edward. Ele vivia a acertando com a bola nos jogos e causando vários roxos na menina. Além do que, tudo que ele pensava parecia ser jogos e coisas nojentas.

Certo dia, aos nove anos, enquanto pintava algumas figuras, deitada na cama de Alice, Edward entrou e sentou em cima de Bella.

"Ai, Edward! Ta achando que eu sou travesseiro é?"

Edward riu alto.

"É que do jeito que você anda engordando, fica difícil não pensar, Bellinha!"

Bella sentiu a raiva subindo a cabeça, mas simplesmente cruzou os braços e olhou feio para o irmão da amiga.

"Você é muito chato, Edward."

Ele mostrou a língua para ela.

"E quem disse que eu ligo para o que você pensa, heim, Bella?"

Bella olhou para o chão. Como aquele menino a irritava!

Ela viu uma almofada no chão e teve uma idéia. Dois segundos depois, a almofada havia acerto o rosto bonito do amigo.

"AI!" – Ele gemeu. Bella desatou a rir.

"Quem é o bobo agora, heim, Edward?"

O ruivo arqueou uma sobrancelha. Então ela queria brigar? Ele agarrou a almofada e correu de encontro a Bella, empurrando-a e caindo junto com ela, por cima dela.

"AI, ME LAAARGA!" – Ela gritou, mas Edward podia sentir o tom risonho na voz. Rapidamente, ele agarrou a cintura da menina e começou a beliscar, fazendo com que a mesma sentisse cócegas.

"NÃO, POR FAVOR, PÁRA, EDWARD!" – Ela ria e gritava ao mesmo tempo, se contorcendo no chão."

"Só quando você falar que eu sou o rei do mundo!"

Bella fez um bico.

"Você não é rei de nada!"

Edward apertou ainda mais sua barriga.

"AI, AI, TÁ BOM, EU FALO!"

Ele parou de apertar, mas não a largou.

"Eu estou esperando!"

Bella rolou os olhos antes de falar, com a voz mais arrastada que conseguiu:

"Você é rei do mundo."

Edward sorriu.

"Você quem?"

"Edward Cullen – o chato."

"Não, Bella! O rei! Fala de novo."

"Edward Cullen... O rei."

Edward sorriu vitorioso e levantou-se, deixando Bella no chão. A menina o seguiu.

"Você é tão ridículo."

Edward nem se deu ao trabalho de virar para respondê-la.

"E mesmo assim eu sou o rei do mundo."

**XxX**

**Acho que a fic não está agradando muito, mas continuo postando! =)**

**Brigada pela review, Jessika! =)**


	4. O Primeiro Beijo

**O Primeiro Beijo**

"Deixa de ser boba, Bella... É só uma _brincadeirinha_." – Alice falou em sua voz afinada. Era incrível como, mesmo sendo baixinha daquele jeito, ela já parecia tão experiente.

Pelo menos era isso que Bella pensava, no auge de seus onze anos de idade.

A morena cruzou os braços na altura do pouco aparente peito e fez um bico. Ela não iria se rebaixar ao ponto de jogar aquela estúpida brincadeira. Afinal, já não era vergonhoso o bastante ser a única menina da rua que ainda não dera nem um único beijo na boca?

"Já disse que não, Alice. Além do mais, só garotos feios vão brincar."

Alice rolou os olhos, visivelmente irritada. No fundo, Alice sabia muito bem do verdadeiro _tombo_ que Bella tinha pelo seu irmão mais velho, Edward. Alice tinha certeza de que, se Edward brincasse, Bella aceitaria. O problema seria convencer o irmão...

Mas, bem, Bella não precisava saber disso, precisava?

"O Edward vai brincar, Bella."

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram um pouquinho_. Ponto para Alice Cullen_.

"E?" – Bella se fez de despreocupada, mas por dentro, seu coração estava acelerado. Só a idéia de ter chances de dar um beijo na boca de Edward... Oh, Deus, seus sonhos se tornariam realidade.

"E que eu sei que você está doidinha pra beijá-lo. Anda, vem logo." – E, dizendo isso, Alice agarrou o pulso de Bella e o puxou até a pequena roda de pré-adolescentes que estava sentada no meio da rua.

"Pessoal, a Bella vai brincar!" – Alice anunciou sorridente e várias exclamações diferentes foram ouvidas após isso.

Bella podia sentir seu rosto esquentar. Ela ajoelhou-se ao lado de Jéssica Stanley, a mais galinha da rua, e tentou esconder a vergonha que sentia. Alice havia saído e ido em direção à sua casa, sabe se lá para que. Bella procurou, com o canto dos olhos, Edward. Mas o bonito ruivo não estava ali. Será que Alice mentira?

"Preparada para dar umas boas bitoquinhas, Bella?" – Mike Newton, um garoto apaixonado por Bella, perguntou. Ele tinha um gigantesco sorriso no rosto e Bella tinha certeza de que se fosse obrigada a beijá-lo, teria que agüentar vários dias de vômitos.

"Não, Mike... Esse jogo não se resume só a isso."

O sorriso de Mike murchou um pouco, mas não muito.

A brincadeira era muito fácil para falar a verdade. Consistia em esconder os olhos de uma pessoa e ir apontando para os integrantes. A "cega" teria que escolher entre pêra, uva, maçã ou salada mista. Cada uma significa um gesto. Pêra era aperto de mãos, Uva era abraço, maçã se dava um beijo no rosto e salada mista um simples tocar de lábios.

Coisa esta que deixava Bella com o estômago revirado.

"Onde a Alice foi?" – Lauren perguntou, visivelmente cansada. As madeixas loiras dela estavam presas em várias trancinhas, o que a deixava com um aspecto terrivelmente infantil.

"Não sei também. Só queria que ela voltasse logo. Mal posso esperar para beijar todos!" – Eric disse e tudo que Bella pode notar foram as gigantescas espinhas de seu rosto. Será que ele não podia ir à um dermatologista para variar?

"Oh meu Deus." – Jéssica praticamente ditou as palavras, na sua habitual agitação de pré adolescente. A garota afofou os cabelos muito cheios enquanto olhava fixamente para um ponto atrás de Bella, um sorriso seboso nos lábios.

Bella respirou fundo e olhou para trás.

Alice vinha saltitando em sua direção e ao seu lado estava Edward Cullen.

Com toda a sua glória de ser o garoto de treze anos mais bonito que a maioria das pessoas já vira na vida.

Mike, Eric e Tyler soltaram um muxoxo. Os meninos sabiam reconhecer quando uma partida estava perdida e, com Edward no jogo, eles não teriam chance alguma de serem escolhidos de boa vontade.

"Edward, achei que você não jogasse esses jogos..." – Mike comentou em uma voz afetada quando Edward sentou ao lado de Alice, os cabelos bronze quase cobrindo os olhos.

"E eu não brinco mesmo." – Sua voz era tão doce que Bella se sentia hipnotizada. Edward conquistava fãs por onde ele passava e, ultimamente, Bella havia sido incluída na lista. Sem que ninguém soubesse, é lógico.

"Então o que está fazendo aqui?" – Eric perguntou raivoso.

"ERIC!" – Jéssica e Lauren protestaram imediatamente.

Edward, porém, não se deixou intimidar por isso. Seus olhos muito verdes rolaram pelas garotas que estavam ali. Deus bem sabia que ele odiava esse tipo de brincadeira, mas... Seus olhos pararam na figura desengonçada de Bella Swan.

Ele adorava provocar aquela menina.

E essa era a única e estranha razão pela qual ele sucumbiu aos pedidos da irmã e resolveu jogar: _Bella_.

Edward não fazia a mínima idéia do porque, mas a idéia de beijá-la e poder jogar isso na cara dela pro resto da vida lhe era atrativa demais.

"Prontos, pessoal?" – A pequena Alice perguntou, um sorriso nos lábios e uma venda negra nas mãos. Todos assentiram.

"Então... Que tal Bella começar, já que ela nunca brincou antes?"

"Boa!" – Mike rugiu.

Bella suspirou e levantou-se, andando até onde Alice estava e sentando de costas para ela. Alice prendeu a venda sobre seus olhos e tudo que Bella enxergava era o breu total.

"Ok, Bella. Você já sabe como é a brincadeira, certo?"

Bella assentiu.

"Então, vamos começar."

Todos os adolescentes sentados abriram a boca e começaram a cantar.

"Pêra, uva, maça ou salada-mista?"

Alice apertou os ombros de Bella e apontou para Mike.

"É esse?" – Perguntou.

Bella mordeu os lábios. Não devia ser bom aceitar logo de primeira.

"Não."

"Uuuh..." – Todos exclamaram, sorrindo.

"E esse?" – Alice apontou para Tyler. O moreno apertou as mãos e sorriu.

"É."

"UH!"

"Pêra, uva, maça ou salada-mista, Bella?"

Essa era a hora. Será que era Edward? Bella sentia os dedos tremerem. Na dúvida, é melhor não arriscar.

"Uva!"

"Ah!!!" – Todos soltaram a respiração desapontados. Edward, porém, sorriu.

Alice tirou a venda de Bella e a menina viu Tyler se levantar e vir em sua direção. Ele a puxou e a abraçou.

Um abraço estranho, mas pelo menos era só isso. Um abraço.

Quando Bella sentou-se novamente, sentia-se bem mais relaxada.

A próxima foi Jéssica. Todos conseguiram escutar os ridículos sussurros dela "Edward, Edward!", mas ela acabou escolhendo Mike e disse salada mista. Mike a puxou e tascou um beijo em seus lábios. Não foi bonito de se ver.

Tyler foi o próximo. Ele acabou escolhendo Lauren e salada mista. Bella ficou pensando porque o jogo não se chamada só _Salada Mista_, já que todos pareciam só escolher isso.

"Senta a bundinha aqui, maninho!" – Alice pediu alegremente e Bella percebeu que Jéssica e Lauren prenderam a respiração.

Era incrível como Edward ficava bonito até de venda nos olhos.

Alice apertou bem a venda e sorriu para Bella. A menina corou e abaixou a cabeça. Quais seriam as chances de Edward escolher a ela?

"É essa?" – Alice perguntou, apontando para Jéssica.

"Não..."

"E essa?" – Apontou para Bella.

E como aquele momento demorou a passar. Edward sorriu com o canto dos lábios e, em um segundo, disse:

"É."

Alice vibrou atrás dele, e todas as outras soltaram exclamações tristes.

"Pêra, uva, maça ou salada-mista, maninho?"

Bella sentia seus órgãos congelados dentro de si. Ela levantou-se e andou até o meio da roda, esperando a decisão de Edward.

"Salada-mista."

Bella ficou tão assustada com aquilo que até tropeçou em seus próprios pés. Alice tirou a venda de Edward e ele levantou-se, sorrindo para Bella.

E Bella não conseguia mexer um único músculo.

Edward chegou tão perto dela que ela podia ver todas as linhas de seu rosto. Ele colocou as mãos no rosto de Bella e, delicadamente, a puxou para si.

"Relaxa, Bella... Eu não mordo... _Ainda_." – E, depois disso, simplesmente colou seus lábios quentes nos de Bella.

E, tão rápido como começou, terminou, e logo os lábios dele estavam longes do dela novamente.

O jogo acabou não muito depois disso e, nem Bella, nem Edward foram escolhidos mais nenhuma vez. Aquela noite, tudo estava igual e diferente ao mesmo tempo.

Bella repetia para si mesma que aquilo não fora nada, apenas uma brincadeira. Porém, quando ela foi dormir aquela noite, sonhou com Edward, ela e beijos de cinema.

**XxX**

**Nota: Esse foi o capitulo inicial que eu fiz! E eu adorei! Gostaram? Espero que sim!**

**Beijos!**

**Reviews, por favor!**


	5. Medo de Escuro

**Medo de Escuro**

Bella sempre teve orgulho de falar que não tinha medo de altura. Nem de trovões e palhaços. Mar aberto também não a incomodava em nada.

Havia apenas uma única coisa pela qual Bella era totalmente aterrorizada. _Escuro._

Talvez fosse por sua eximia mania de tropeçar em tudo e em todos: O escuro fazia isso ser dez vezes pior. Ou talvez, fosse o simples fato de que, no escuro, tudo parecia ganhar vida.

Era noite de sábado para domingo e ela estava dormindo na casa de Alice. Estava tudo muito bem, até que, no meio da noite, a sede a acordara. Bella revirou-se no colchão, esfregou os olhos, contou carneirinhos, mas nada parecia adiantar. A sede só aumentava e o sono estava cada vez mais longe de si.

Na sua casa, a luz do corredor sempre ficava acesa. Porém, na casa da amiga, era tudo o breu total e o caminho até a cozinha lhe parecia abominável.

Bella sentou-se e cutucou as costas de Alice.

"Lice?" – Murmurou. A menina nem se mexeu. Bella tentou de novo.

Nadinha.

Ela olhou para a porta e respirou fundo. O que lhe diriam se soubessem que ela tem medo de escuro? Era algo muito anormal para alguém de treze anos recém completados?

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, na inútil tentativa de se distrair. Mas nada adiantava e a sede continuava ali. Era isso: Ela teria que enfrentar seu medo.

Levantou-se, sentindo a pesada camisola cair-lhe até o meio das coxas. Pé ante pé, andou até a porta e abriu, entrando no corredor escuro.

Porque será que ele parecia tão maior agora? Bella não tinha a mínima idéia.

Andou pelo corredor, certa de que se fizesse pouco barulho, não teria nada a temer. Ela estava até se saindo muito bem e quando chegou à escada, quase se sentiu vitoriosa.

_Uuuh, uuuh._

Imediatamente, os dentes foram parar na língua. Bella engoliu um gemido de dor e se encolheu, olhando para os lados. De onde viera aquele som? Teria alguém lá embaixo?

Ela olhou para o andar inferior, mas não conseguia ver nada além do breu. Pensou na sede e no medo. O que ganhava?

_Uuuh, uuuh._

DE NOVO! Bella deu um pulo e entrou na primeira porta que viu. Lógico que, com sua super sorte, era a porta do quarto de Edward.

Bella esperou até a respiração ficar calma novamente e andou até a cama onde o garoto dormia. Agachou e tentou encontrar as formas coerentes do amigo. Depois de alguns segundos, conseguiu distinguir os braços jogados e a cabeleira bronze. Cutucou-o nas costelas.

"Ai..." – Ele gemeu imediatamente, enquanto um dos olhos se abria lentamente. Bella cutucou-o de novo, satisfeita pelo amigo não ter o sono tão pesado quanto o de Alice.

"Edward, acoooorda..." – Bella murmurou e, para sua felicidade, o garoto rolou na cama e abriu ambos os olhos.

"BELLA?!" – Ele perguntou, visivelmente assustado. Bella apenas assentiu, mal se lembrando da suposta queda mortal que sentia por ele. Naquele momento, eram apenas seu medo, sua sede e ela.

"Preciso de um favor."

Ela viu a sobrancelha dele se arquear.

"Bella, você sabia que eu estava dormindo, não é?"

Bella assentiu.

"Então porque é que você está aqui?!"

"Já disse, preciso de um favor."

Ele rolou os olhos, não entendendo o porquê de aquela maluca estar ali.

"A essa hora? Não dava pra esperar amanhecer, não?"

Bella mordeu o lábio.

"Não. É muito importante."

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e bufou, completamente irritado. Afinal, ele estava em um ótimo sonho, que o envolvia juntamente com a loira peituda do último ano que lhe dera um tremendo mole no dia anterior.

"Anda, pirralha, fala logo o que é."

Bella fez um bico. Não gostava que o amigo lhe chamasse assim, mas por hora, resolveu relevar.

"Preciso que vá comigo até lá em baixo... Estou morrendo de sede."

Edward teve uma séria vontade de rir na cara da menina.

"E porquê você precisaria de mim para isso, Bella?"

A menina enrolou uma mecha de cabelo no dedo.

"Está muito escuro lá em baixo e eu não conheço bem a casa..."

Edward cruzou os braços.

"Você conhece essa casa melhor que eu!"

"Mas nunca fui lá em baixo a essa hora. Vamos, Edward, seja bonzinho uma vez na vida."

O garoto esfregou o rosto, tentando encontrar alguma coerência naquilo. Por fim, olhou fixamente para a menina e murmurou.

"E o que eu ganho com isso, heim, Swan?"

Bella pensou por alguns segundos. O que ela poderia oferecer? Ela bem sabia que Edward era difícil de se conquistar.

"Eu não sei. Pode pedir o que você quiser, eu acho."

O ruivo deixou um sorriso escapar de seus lábios.

"Você não devia ter dito isso." – Ele disse e, em seguida, levantou-se, agarrou a mão da menina e a puxou em direção ao corredor.

Enquanto Bella era rebocada pelas escadas, ela percebeu como a casa parecia tão mais simples, mesmo estando escuro, agora que ela estava com Edward. Ele a puxou até que chegaram à cozinha.

"Não pode acender a luz?" – Bella perguntou, já indo em direção ao interruptor.

"Não! Esme não gosta."

"Mas ela nem vai saber aqui em baixo."

Edward revirou os olhos, enquanto se encostava na pia e cruzava os braços, esperando que Bella fizesse o que tinha que fazer.

"Só beba sua água, ok, Bella?"

A menina pensou um pouco, mas por fim, resolveu beber de uma vez. Engoliu todo o conteúdo do copo de uma só vez, pensando em como era gostoso matar a sede. Deixou o copo na pia e já ia se preparar para lavar, quando as mãos fortes de Edward a pararam.

Ela levantou os olhos, vendo a expressão esquisita dele.

"O que?" – Perguntou, se sentindo repentinamente quente.

"Quero minha recompensa."

Ela engoliu em seco, deixando o copo na pia e girando o corpo, ficando de frente para ele.

"E o que é?"

Edward deu um passo e ficou perto dela.

"Você não tem nem idéia?"

Bella balançou a cabeça.

"Não mesmo, Isabella?"

Como era estranho ouvir ele a chamando assim. Edward sempre a chamava de Bella.

"Não, não sei, Edward. Porque você está chegando tão perto, heim?"

Ele sorriu e deu mais um passo, os narizes de ambos se tocavam.

"Você não sabe ou não quer me deixar saber?"

Ela fez um bico, não entendendo aonde ele queria chegar com aquilo. Só o que sentia era o estômago apertado e o coração bombeando depressa. Porque é mesmo que ele tinha que cheirar tão bem?

"Eu quero que você fale que eu sou o rei..." – Edward falava tão baixinho que não passava de um sussurro. Bella deixou suas esperanças desabarem quando ele falou isso. Ela esperava que ele quisesse um beijo, mas não, era apenas a lembrança de uma memória ridícula que ambos tinham.

"Eu não vou falar isso, Edward. Já sou bem grandinha e não tenho mais medo de você."

Ele sorriu e apertou a cintura de Bella. A menina sentiu um arrepio passar por si.

"Do seu mundo, Bella."

Ela arregalou os olhos.

"Do... Meu... Mundo?"

Ele assentiu, inspirando profundamente.

Bella não disse nada. Apenas ficou olhando fixamente para o rosto bonito dele na sua frente. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo?

"Fala... Isabella..." – Ele ainda mantinha os olhos fechados e um sorriso no rosto.

"Você é..."

"Uhum..."

"O rei..."

Edward chegou ainda mais perto. Agora, seus lábios se tocavam e deles saia uma corrente maravilhosa de eletricidade.

Naquele pequeno momento, Bella não conseguia raciocinar direito. O que ele estava querendo com aquela frase? Ela não conseguia entender. Eles estavam mesmo prestes a se beijar? Bella lembrou-se da vivida cena que em que ambos se beijavam, jogando um jogo, dois anos antes. Deus bem sabe como Bella lembrava daquilo todos os dias.

"Do meu mundo..." – Ela terminou em um fio de voz. E então, não mais que de repente, Edward juntou seus lábios, dando um beijo estalado em Bella.

Menos de um segundo depois, ele se afastou.

"Obrigado por isso." – Ele disse em um tom zombeteiro enquanto girava e ia em direção a escada. Bella ainda ficou alguns segundos parada, somente tentando entender o que acontecera.

Bella só percebeu que estava totalmente sozinha muito tempo depois. A cena que havia acabado de fazer passava pela sua mente repetidamente.

O que fora aquilo?

Enquanto ela subia pelas escadas, passava pelo quarto de Edward e entrava no de Alice, a única coisa que ela não notou, foi sua própria falta de atenção na escuridão total ao seu redor.

Parece que alguém havia superado seu medo.

**XxX**

**O que acharam?**

**Por favor, não esqueçam das reviews! Significam muito para mim.**

**Beijos!**


	6. Romeu e Julieta

**Romeu e Julieta**

Bella odiava qualquer coisa relacionada à ter um público. E era exatamente por isso que nunca se inscrevia para fazer peças na escola.

Porém, naquele ano, Alice lhe fizera o favor de escrevê-la sem sua permissão.

Sua idade era 15 anos e a peça seria Romeu e Julieta. Era bem certo que valia pontos e podia ser até legal, se ela não tivesse caído justamente no papel de Julieta.

"Mas, dona Susan, a peça vai ser um desastre se eu for a Julieta! Eu juro que vou acabar travando em cima do palco!"

Mas a coordenadora não quis nem saber. O sorteio de papéis havia sido democrático e não tinha Cristo que fizesse ela mudar os personagens.

Alice, a sortuda, havia ficado com a parte do figurino. Atrás das cortinas... Como Bella tanto apreciaria. Porém, o pior não era isso, e sim o fato de que a pessoa que interpretaria Romeu, era ninguém menos que Edward Cullen.

Os ensaios foram exaustivos. Iriam fazer apenas uma cena, e era logo a da morte. Felizmente, tudo que Bella precisaria fazer era se fingir de morta pela metade do espetáculo. Só depois sua destrutiva capacidade de interpretação viria a tona.

Quando o dia do espetáculo chegou, Bella não conseguia comer nada. Ela conseguia ver os rostos sorrindo para si, mas não escutava nada. Apenas assentia e circulava a pessoa, procurando algum canto escuro para se esconder.

Quando o relógio bateu 17h30, ela sabia que estava completamente perdida. O espetáculo começaria em uma hora.

"BELLA!" – Alice gritou sabe se lá da onde, correndo até Bella e a rebocando até o camarim. Logo após isso, Bella foi enfiada em uma roupa longa e bufante, seus lábios foram pintados e os olhos repuxados. O cabelo nem parecia ser o seu e quando finalmente olhou-se no espelho, ficou se perguntando quem era aquela morena que olhava assustada para si.

"Anda, Bella, você ta nervosa?" – Jéssica perguntou, enquanto sacudia os ombros de Bella. A morena sabia muito bem que Jess daria um braço pelo papel e sabia também que ela, provavelmente, atuaria bem melhor que si. Mas, por algum motivo, a velha amiga parecia estar realmente preocupada com Bella.

"Eu... To... Bem..." – Murmurou. Jess assentiu, não parecendo acreditar. Mas, por fim, simplesmente empurrou Bella, até que elas chegassem no local onde esperariam até o horário do espetáculo.

"E agora, senhoras e senhores... O Espetáculo: ROMEU E JULIETA!" – A voz grave do diretor ecoou pelo teatro. Enquanto isso, o estômago de Bella ia parar em seus pés. Ela sentiu Jéssica lhe empurrando e a fazendo deitar na mesa em que teria que se fingir de morta. Colocou as mãos sobre os seios e fechou os olhos, esperando todo aquele formigamento passar. Logo, já não havia mais ninguém ali com ela e tudo que ela pode perceber foi a cortina sendo erguida.

De repente, até respirar estava sendo complicado.

Todos no teatro estavam em silêncio. Bella abriu um dos olhos e tudo que pode ver foi o holofote cegante em cima de si. De repente, ouviu passos.

E então, o perfume característico que invadia seus sonhos, foi sentido.

Era Edward.

Fechou os olhos e os apertou. Sentiu a mão quente de Edward em cima de sua barriga.

"Por quê?" – Ele perguntou, a voz amplificada e cheia de dor. _Atuando perfeitamente,_ Bella pensou. Tão típico dele.

"Julieta..." – Ele continuou a murmurar e Bella sentiu que ele havia se debruçado sobre sua barriga. Sentiu a respiração dele contra si e um arrepio passou pelo seu corpo.

"Oh, querida esposa... Mesmo pálida e sem vida ainda contém a beleza extraordinária que carregaste durante toda sua vida; Como vou viver sem tua presença? Sabendo que tu não estás mais neste mundo?"

Edward se levantou e girou o corpo, ficando de frente para a platéia. Abriu os braços e gritou:

"Mate-me também, oh Deus! Não me faça permanecer aqui! Deixa-me cair sob os pés de minha Julieta e serei eternamente grato!"

Ele girou novamente e passou os dedos quentes pelo maxilar de Bella. A garota abriu os olhos vagamente, e o encontrou profundamente hipnotizado por si. Quando viu que Bella o olhava, Edward sorriu calorosamente. Seus lábios se mexeram sem produzir som, Bella leu: "Você está linda."

Sentiu o sangue se acumular nas bochechas e tratou de fechar os olhos. Sabia que a pior parte estava cada vez mais perto.

Edward girou e ergueu o braço, um minúsculo tubinho vazio entre seus dedos.

"Oh, veneno! Beberei-te e tu me levarás para perto de minha Julieta. Sei que contigo posso contar. Consome minha vida!" – Ele levou o tubinho aos lábios e fingiu beber. Em seguida, o deixou cair no chão, causando um baque estridente, para logo em seguida levar as mãos ao pescoço e cair de joelhos.

"Oh," – Grunhiu, apertando a garganta. – "Oh, morte. Como és cruel..."

E então, Edward deixou seu corpo tombar teatralmente, fazendo todos na platéia ressonarem um "Oh" em exclamação.

O estômago de Bella revirou. Essa era a hora em que ela se levantaria. Escutou os passos de Jasper, o melhor amigo de Edward, entrar no palco. Um segundo depois, algo caiu no chão e Bella sabia que essa era sua deixa. Abriu os olhos e, aos poucos, foi se levantando, tomando o cuidado de não olhar para a platéia.

Jasper veio correndo ao seu encontro.

"Julieta!" – Ele falou, ajudando-a a descer. Bella sorriu para ele.

"Padre! Enfim acordei. Sei onde estou, nosso plano enfim deu certo!" – Olhou para os lados. – "Onde está meu amado, padre? Onde está Romeu?"

Jasper balançou a cabeça.

"Vamos embora daqui, Julieta. Nada deu certo. Ande, vamos sair o mais rápido possível."

Bella negou. Em seguida, olhou para Edward no chão e abriu a boca.

"Oh, não!" – Gritou e em seguida caiu de joelhos ao seu lado. Passou a mão pelos cabelos bronze sedosos do amigo, sentindo a textura contra seus dedos.

_Tão bom_, pensou.

"Oh, que vida cruel!" – Rugiu, certa de que estava esquecendo alguma fala. Debruçou-se em Edward e continuou.

"Porque, Romeu? Porque se mataste? Não via que era tudo um plano? Que infeliz destino nós tivemos, meu amor. O que farei agora, sem ti? Como viverei? Sou considerada morta por meus pais, pela sociedade. O que farei sem ti, Romeu?"

Olhou para Jasper e, no caminho, teve um vislumbre da multidão a sua frente. Seu estômago protestou, afundando cada vez mais.

"O-O-O que o matou, padre?" – Gaguejou, visivelmente mais nervosa agora. Jasper falou:

"Veneno!"

Bella olhou de volta para Edward.

"Veneno? Como és egoísta, meu amor. Onde está o tubo? Oh, aqui. Mas não deixaste nem uma única gotinha! Malvado."

Bella mordeu os lábios. Era a hora.

"Vou beijar teus lábios e arrancarei todo o veneno que eu conseguir. Morreremos juntos!"

Aproximou-se do rosto de Edward, ficando a centimetros, mas sem beijá-lo, como nos ensaios. Não era preciso mais do que três segundos e ela poderia voltar a erguer o tronco.

Dessa vez, porém, sob os holofotes e a platéia, Edward simplesmente ergueu a cabeça e cruzou o espaço seguro que era suposto deixar entre eles. Bella sentiu o coração acelerar com o repentino contato, mas nem de longe pensava em se separar. Foi apenas com um sussurro de Jasper, que Bella resolveu que era hora de se levantar.

"Nada." – Resmungou. – "Teus lábios ainda estão quentes, meu amor, mas nem sinal do veneno que te matou." – Ela pegou o punhal de mentira no cinto de Edward.

"Oh, um punhal! Mate-me! Leve-me para o meu Romeu!"

Em seguida, não mais que de repente, fingiu cravar o punhal no peito, para em seguida deixar o corpo tombar ao lado de Edward.

Escutou aplausos da platéia, enquanto a cortina era fechada. Em seguida, urros e exclamações contentes. Todos estavam muito felizes e a abraçavam, tirando-a do palco. Bella deixou ser amassada, enquanto tentava ver Edward.

O que fora aquele beijo? Ela não tinha a mínima idéia.

Só sabia que, apesar de tudo, atuar havia sido muito divertido.

**XxXxX**

**Nota**

**Eu tenho que agradecer pelos comentários. Eles só me motivam e isso é tão bom. Espero que vocês gostem desse capitulo.**

**Por favor, me falem se a história começar a ficar confusa por causa das idades. Até eu estou me confundindo um pouco.**

**Não esqueçam de deixar REVIEWS, por favor!**

**Beijos!**


	7. Férias de Verão

**Férias de Verão**

O sol estava, literalmente, queimando naquele dia abafado de verão.

Bella sentia sua pele arder, o protetor derreter e a nuca soar, enquanto ficava deitada igual a uma perfeita idiota, totalmente à mercê dos raios ultravioletas.

"Arght. Alice, não podemos mesmo voltar para o hotel?"

A menina ao seu lado era seu total oposto. Ela usava um gigantesco óculos de sol, os cabelos escuros salpicando para todos os cantos. Quando Bella falou, Alice girou o rosto para ela e Bella pode notar que a amiga já estava bem mais bronzeada do que ela.

"É claro que não, Bells. Quero voltar para Forks totalmente bronzeada, como uma garota californiana."

Bella rolou os olhos.

"Eu só espero não derreter."

Alice deu uma risadinha sarcástica, enquanto voltava a ler sua revista de moda. Bella, totalmente irritada, resolveu ir se refrescar no mar. Afinal, ele parecia totalmente libertador naquele momento. Levantou-se, tentando esconder as gordurinhas extras que saltavam para fora do seu biquíni. Por mais que todos lhe falassem que ela estava era magra demais, ela conseguia ver milhões de defeitos em seu corpo. Ajeitou a parte inferior do biquíni branco que usava e começou a ir em direção ao mar.

Ao chegar na beira, respirou aliviada com a temperatura da água. Era mesmo tudo que ela precisava. Foi andando até que sentiu as ondas baterem em sua cintura e só então, ajoelhou-se e molhou o resto do corpo.

"Oi gatinha." – Uma voz arrastada disse, atrás dela. Bella olhou por cima dos ombros e viu um garoto moreno sorrindo para ela.

Até que ele era bonitinho.

"Oi estranho." – Respondeu, sentindo as ondas irem e virem. O garoto sorriu e aproximou-se.

"Qual seu nome?"

"Bella... E o seu?"

"Sou Jacob." – Ele deu um sorriso gigantesco e Bella percebeu que ele era realmente bonitinho.

"Você não é daqui, é?"

"Ahn. Não... Sou de Forks."

O garoto apertou os olhos, visivelmente não sabia onde ficava essa cidade.

"Fica em Washington. Chove todos os dias..."

O olhar dele se iluminou.

"Por isso você é tão branca!"

Bella concordou, não muito feliz com esse comentário.

"Pois é."

Porém, o garoto não pareceu notar seu desconforto. Ele somente aproximou-se ainda mais, segurando os ombros de Bella com uma mão.

"E então, Bella... Tem medo de ir mais pro fundo?"

Medo? HÁ HÁ!

"É claro que não. Você tem?"

Jacob sorriu enquanto negava. Depois disso, ambos foram juntos para o fundo do mar. Bella já sentia a água batendo no pescoço, quando finalmente resolveu parar.

"Acho que aqui já está bom."

Jacob soltou um muxoxo.

"Mas já? Não passou nem do meu umbigo!"

Bella rolou os olhos.

"Isso é porque você é gigantesco. Mas olha só, daqui a pouco eu não alcanço o pé no chão."

Jacob cruzou os braços e olhou seriamente para Bella. Em seguida, simplesmente ergueu os braços para ela e a pegou no colo.

"HEY, me larga, grandalhão!"

Ele apenas riu.

"Agora você vai ver o que é fundo, branquela!"

Bella deu um soco fraco no ombro do menino, mas ele apenas sorriu ainda mais. Depois de alguns segundos, quando a água já lhe batia nos ombros, ele finalmente parou.

"Agora coloca o pé no chão, Bellinha."

Bella soltou-se dele e tentou achar o chão. Só tentou, porque por mais que ela afundasse ele não aparecia. Por fim, deixou-se mergulhar de cabeça e percebeu que o chão estava muito além de seus 1.63 centímetros de pura glória. Sentiu as mãos de Jacob a puxando e logo ela estava pendurada em seu pescoço.

"Meu Deus! Vamos voltar, Jacob, está muito fundo!"

Ele negou.

"Não ta não. É só agente ficar bem juntinho, Bella."

Bella olhou para o rosto bonito do garoto.

No auge de seus dezessete anos, ela não havia saído com muitos garotos. Para falar a verdade, não passava de cinco ou seis. E era verão, então porque ela não podia aproveitar?

Sem pensar mais no assunto, simplesmente colou seus lábios nos de Jacob.

Ele estavam molhados, mas eram, definitivamente, macios. Bella deixou que suas pernas se enrolassem em torno da cintura do garoto, já que ele mal sentiria seu peso em baixo da água. O beijo, que já começou molhado, ganhou a presença de línguas, o que só fez com que Bella se sentisse ainda mais quente do que de costume.

Depois de alguns minutos, eles finalmente se separaram.

"Garota de iniciativa, hã?" – Jacob perguntou. Bella estapeou seu ombro e voltou a beijá-lo.

"Você é que foi muito lento."

Ele arregalou os olhos.

"Hey, eu te trouxe para o fundo, não trouxe?"

Bella assentiu.

"E ficaria nisso se eu não fizesse nada."

"Você que foi muito rápida."

Bella rolou os olhos, não agüentando mais aquela ladainha.

Beijou Jake, sentindo sua língua fazer piruetas com a sua. Talvez Jacob fosse melhor assim, com a boca bem ocupada.

Alice e Jake se deram muito bem. Foi pura sorte o fato dele morar perto do hotel em que estavam, o que fez com que a semana que Bella e Alice passariam ali, ficasse bem mais divertida. Todos os dias, Jacob e Bella se encontravam e, logicamente, tinham mais uma sessão de beijos molhados e sem fim.

Jake era legal. Seu bronzeado e os cabelos negros lhe faziam uma combinação muito boa. Bella até mesmo gostava das suas mãos grandes nas suas costas, só não gostou muito quando elas escorregaram para sua bunda.

Porém, por mais que fosse bom passar um tempo com esse novo e simpático amigo, Bella não deixava de se lembrar de Edward. Pensava em como seria uma semana com ele naquele lugar quente. Edward também nunca fora fã de sol, o total oposto da irmã.

Bella sempre acabava suspirando, pensando que um mundo em que ela e Edward ficariam juntos e aos beijos como ela e Jacob, só existia em seus sonhos mesmo.

Finalmente, o ultimo dia de férias das meninas chegou e com ele o adeus à Jacob. Era seis da tarde quando ele apareceu na porta do hotel, vestindo uma blusa azul e bermuda caqui, totalmente diferente do garoto praiano que Bella estava acostumada. Ele deu até mesmo um sorriso tímido, enquanto enfiava as mãos nos bolsos.

"Você vai voltar, branquela?" – Ele perguntou carinhosamente. Bella olhou para as próprias mãos.

"Talvez. Digamos que eu não sou muito fã de sol."

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Eu vejo pela cor da sua pele."

Bella socou seu ombro.

"É brincadeira. Vou sentir sua falta." – Jacob falou.

"Eu acho que eu também."

Eles ficaram apenas se olhando, ambos não sabiam bem o que falar.

"E se um dia eu resolver visitar Forks?"

Bella sorriu.

"E porque você faria isso, Jake?"

"Pra te ver, oras." – Ele disse isso olhando para o chão.

Bella puxou seu queixo e olhou em seus olhos.

"Eu ia gostar."

Em seguida, ambos se aproximaram e se beijaram. Era bom e quente. Mas não foi nem um pouco molhado.

"Hey, Bella! Anda, nós ainda temos que pegar o avião!" – Alice gritou da recepção do hotel. Jake se afastou e Bella deu de ombros, apontando a amiga com a cabeça.

"O dever me chama." – Falou risonha. Jake assentiu, massageou a nuca de Bella e deu um beijo em sua testa.

"Eu vou mesmo, branquela."

Bella sorriu.

"Vou te esperar, estranho."

E foi assim que Bella voltou para Forks. Estranhamente feliz...

**Nota da Autora**

**Sem Edward neste capitulo. Espero que não me matem!**

**Beijos**

**PS: Eu amo cada review. E me condeno por não responde-las corretamente. Infelizmente, meu tempo livre no computador passou a ser muito mais curto do que era antigamente. Mas eu leio todas e são elas que me motivam a continuar.**

**Portanto, não se esqueçam de deixar comentários.**

**Beijos !**


	8. A Valsa

**A Valsa**

_Um pra lá, dois pra cá, um pra lá, dois pra cá..._

Bella tentava a todo custo fazer com que o mantra penetrasse em sua alma. Deus bem sabia como ela poderia estragar totalmente a festa de debutante de sua melhor amiga com sua incrível habilidade para dança.

Alice planejou essa festa por tanto tempo, que Bella não se surpreenderia se a amiga realmente a matasse por estragar algo. Cada minúsculo detalhe havia sido escolhido entre muitos outros e agora, tudo teria que ser perfeito.

Bella respirou fundo e desamassou o vestido. Era longo e verde-musgo. Exatamente igual ao de todas as outras meninas que iriam dançar a valsa de Alice. O decote era grande demais mas, como era uma criação da própria amiga, Bella se conformou em usar e simplesmente não prestar muita atenção nisso.

"Hey Bella." – Jéssica Stanley exclamou, encostando na parede ao lado de Bella. Os cabelos cheios dela estavam presos em um coque alto, a fazendo ficar estranhamente diferente.

"Oi."

Jéssica levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Por Deus, Bella, você parece que está indo para a forca."

Bella mordeu o lábio. Para ela, era quase isso...

"Não é muito diferente para falar a verdade."

Jéssica deu uma risada alta e longa.

"Fala sério. É só uma dança. Além disso, você vai ter a puta sorte de dançar logo com o Edward. Eu não entendo porque é sempre você que tem essas chances de ouro."

Bella sentiu o estômago formigar. Sim, ele seria seu par. Logo ele.

Mas, contando que era a melhor amiga da debutante e ele o irmão, já era de se esperar.

"É, Edward é legal."

Jéssica arregalou os olhos.

"Legal? Ele é, tipo assim, o cara mais lindo de Forks inteira. É gostoso, bonito, cheiroso, rico... Bella, o que mais você quer? _Legal _com certeza é muito pouco para ele."

Bella deu de ombros, começando a ficar terrivelmente nervosa.

"Olha, Jéssica, Mike também é muito bom. E ele gosta de você."

Jess fez uma careta.

"Não. Ele gosta de _você _e a senhorita sabe muito bem disso."

Ok, aquela havia sido uma péssima forma de desviar do assunto. Agora Jess ficaria irritada com Bella. Por nada.

"Meninas e meninos!" – Esme apareceu na porta, com um gigantesco sorriso no rosto. – "Vocês entram daqui a pouco! Podem ir se alinhando, por favor."

Todos assentiram e começaram a se organizar na fila. Bella era a última, pois ficaria do lado direito de Alice. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés para ver se achava Edward em algum lugar, mas nem sinal do amigo. Cruzou os braços e voltou à sua posição para cantar um pouco mais seu mantra.

Não muito tempo depois, o organizador (que mal fizera algum trabalho, já que Alice se sobrepunha a ele toda hora), apareceu e falou que assim que a música começasse, era para se prepararem. Dois minutos depois, a música começou.

Os pares foram entrando pouco a pouco. Bella já estava completamente nervosa por si só e com a falta de Edward, tudo só piorava. Faltava apenas dois pares e nada dele aparecer.

"ONDE ESTÁ SEU PAR?" – O organizador exclamou, totalmente horrorizado. Bella fez a melhor cara surpresa que podia e balançou a cabeça. O organizador esfregou os olhos, olhando para todos os lados.

"Oh meu Senhor, ali está ele!" – Ele falou de repente, quando o último par entrou. Bella olhou para trás e ali estava Edward.

Ele vinha correndo na direção deles, com um buquê rosa nas mãos. Bella achou aquela imagem maravilhosa. Lindo como sempre, ele estava parecendo um verdadeiro romântico com aquele buquê.

"Desculpe. Isso me atrasou." – Ele apontou o buquê com o queixo. O organizador fez um gesto estranho e mandou que ele pegasse na mão de Bella. Ele assentiu e, sem perder um segundo, entrelaçou os dedos da menina com os seus.

Ao sentir que ela tremia, ele a olhou.

"O que?" – Perguntou enquanto começavam a andar.

Bella virou os olhos para ele.

"Eu odeio ser o centro das atenções; Você sabe."

Ele sorriu tortamente.

"Imaginei. Feche os olhos então... Eu te levo até lá."

Bella esperou um segundo, mas então resolveu cooperar. Sabia que ia ficar meio ridículo andar de olhos fechados, mas confiava em Edward. Tão logo eles pararam, ela abriu os olhos e viu que estavam já nos lugares.

"Obrigada." – Murmurou. Edward apertou sua mão e apenas sorriu.

"Para que o buquê?"

Ele mudou o peso de perna.

"Vou dar uma rosa para cada mulher especial para mim."

Bella sorriu. Aquilo era mesmo fofo.

"Idéia de Alice?"

Ele negou.

"Não. Vi em um filme."

Em seguida, Bella viu que suas bochechas coraram. Aquilo só o entregava. Com certeza havia sido idéia dele e estava com vergonha de falar que pensou nisso sozinho.

Tão Edward.

"Ok." – Bella assentiu.

Alice estava linda. Entrou em seu majestoso vestido carmim, cheio de brilhos e rendas. Os fios negros estavam caídos em cachos grandes e bem feitos. Quando ela e Carlisle finalmente chegaram ao meio da roda que os pares fizeram, uma linda valsa começou e eles rodopiaram graciosamente por ali.

"Eles dançam tão bem." – Bella murmurou. Edward riu baixinho.

"Não fique nervosa, Bella, já falei que do chão você não passa."

"Oh, e isso ajuda muito mesmo."

Ele riu de novo, mas logo parou, pois o DJ anunciava que a aniversariante iria dançar com o irmão agora. Edward largou a mão de Bella e andou calmamente até o meio do publico, como se fosse algo totalmente natural e simples fazer aquilo com todos olhando.

Ele pegou o microfone do DJ e sorriu para todos.

"Antes de fazer essa valsa, eu gostaria de dizer algumas palavras."

Alice o olhou interrogativamente, assim como todos os outros.

"É estranho ter uma irmã. É estranho ter que lidar com sentimentos como ciúmes quando você vê algum idiota jogando o charme que eles _acham _que tem para cima de um ser tão frágil como a irmã de vocês. Mas eu tive que lidar com isso e com tudo mais que veio junto com Alice. Eu tive que agüentar todas as suas manias e suas ordens, mas, sinceramente, eu não me arrependo de nada disso.

Eu só tenho que agradecer por ter uma irmã como você, por ter você ao meu lado sempre. Você é... maravilhosa. Eu te amo e quero sempre o seu bem, a sua felicidade e é por isso que eu sou tão chato como você sempre faz questão de dizer. Bom, é isso."

Quando ele terminou, ele tirou duas rosas do buquê e entrou todo o resto para Alice. Ela estava chorando descontroladamente e antes que ele pudesse ir entregar as outras rosas, ela puxou a mão dele e lhe deu um abraço. Edward sorriu e levantou a irmã do chão, apertando-a contra si.

"Ai, você ta me esmagando, Edward!" – Ela gritou e todos riram. Em seguida, ele a colocou no chão e ela pegou o microfone.

"Apesar das palavras bonitinhas, não se iludam: Ele é mesmo um porre! Mas é SÓ MEU!"

Edward riu junto com a multidão e em seguida foi até Esme, que chorava silenciosamente. Ele lhe deu uma rosa e a abraçou.

E depois, ainda com outra rosa na mão, voltou para o lado de Bella.

A garota não entendeu o porque dele esquecer a outra, mas simplesmente achou que a menina estivesse longe agora. Ele chegou perto e estendeu a rosa.

"É pra você." – Falou docemente. Bella não tinha palavras. Era mesmo para ela? Edward sorriu e deixou a rosa nas mãos de Bella, girando e indo valsar com Alice.

Enquanto assistia os dois irmãos dançando tão graciosamente, Bella não pode deixar de se emocionar. Era tão bonito ver como eles se davam bem, apesar das brigas. Ela nunca havia tido irmãos, mas considerava Alice como uma.

E, Edward... Bem...

Antes que pudesse concluir o pensamento, o mesmo já estava na sua frente novamente.

"Preparada para morrer?" – Ele brincou com a fobia de Bella com danças. A morena deu um tapa leve no braço do amigo.

Logo, a habitual música de valsa tocou e Edward girou seu corpo, uma de suas mãos em seu cóccix e a outra entrelaçada com a sua. Bella levou sua mão livre até o ombro dele, sentindo suas bochechas queimarem.

"Bella." – Ele chamou, - "Suba nos meus pés."

Bella levantou os olhos, totalmente confusa. Subir em seus pés?

Mas ela não tinha tempo para pensar. A valsa já havia começado. Edward a empurrou com a mão em seu cóccix e logo ela estava, desajeitadamente, valsando com ele.

Ela apertou o laço que eram suas mãos e sorriu para ele.

"Viu? Você está dançando." – Ele disse. Ela sentiu o corpo inteiro desmanchar.

"Estou."

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, totalmente sedutor.

"Obrigada pela rosa... E por isso. Eu achei que estaria estatelada no chão à essa altura."

Edward respirou fundo.

"Só continue sendo sempre você e eu vou continuar te ajudando."

Bella esperou um pouco antes de responder.

"Acho que eu posso fazer isso."

Ele balançou a cabeça.

Logo, a valsa terminou e Edward a soltou.

O resto da festa foi ótimo. Não que Bella tenha prestado muita atenção. Tudo na sua cabeça girava ao redor de uma pessoa: Edward Cullen.

Será que ele sempre iria lhe salvar?

**Nota**

**É essa história está realmente me encantando. Espero que a vocês também!**

**Beijo!**

**Reviews, por favor.**


	9. Empurrãozinho

**Empurrãozinho**

"Bella, você _tem _que me ajudar!" – Alice praticamente implorava, fazendo sua melhor performance de cachorrinho sem dono. A morena batia os cílios e sorria meigamente, olhando para a expressão relutante de Bella.

"Nem pensar, Alice. Isso é coisa de maluco, eu não vou fazer parte dessa sua loucura."

Alice cruzou os braços.

"Bella, eu achei que você fosse minha amiga!"

"E eu sou! Mas volta a fita e olha o que você me pediu, Alice!"

Alice emitiu um som agudo e irritado. A garota, com certeza, não estava nem um pouco acostumada a ser contrariada.

"Bella, é tão simples..."

"Não é não."

"É sim! Você sabe que se eu ligar ele vai desconfiar! Ele está me _evitando_!"

Bella riu alto. Era algo muito lógico o fato de Jasper Hale estar evitando Alice Cullen, uma vez que a menina deixava totalmente explicito a vontade de beijá-lo, mesmo ele tendo um namoro firme de dois anos com Maria Bitter, uma garota lindíssima garota do ano de Edward e Jasper.

"Alice, por favor, para de se meter em problemas. Eu acho que o Jasper já deixou bem claro o fato de não querer trair a namorada."

Alice fez um bico.

"Ele tem é medo de se apaixonar por mim. Eu sei que ele gosta de mim, Bella! Ele vivia ficando vermelho quando eu passava a mão no braço dele."

"ESSE é o problema, Alice! Você era muito direta com o coitado! Ele até parou de freqüentar a sua casa e olha que ele é o melhor amigo do seu irmão!"

Alice rolou os olhos.

"E não seria ótimo se eles fossem cunhados?"

Bella riu.

"E a Maria? A coitada fica aonde nessa história?"

"No quinto dos infernos! Aquela garota é uma praga na minha vida. Só nasceu pra me atrapalhar."

Bella rolou os olhos, totalmente inconformada com as manias excêntricas da melhor amiga. A queda que Alice tinha por Jasper, aparecera de uma hora para a outra, exatamente no momento em que ela viu o amigo do irmão sem camisa, no quintal de sua casa, há três semanas. Desde então, vinha surpreendendo ele pelos corredores, trombando nele, mandando beijos e insinuando, explicitamente, como seria bom se eles tivessem um tempinho a sós.

Bella não fazia a mínima idéia de como uma pessoa tão pequena podia ter tanta cara de pau, mas Alice, com certeza, não sabia o significado da palavra vergonha.

O que ela sabia é que não queria nem podia ajudar Alice nisso, pois sabia que os amores da amiga mudavam tão rápido quanto suas calcinhas. Não fazia sentido estragar um romance tão duradouro como o de Jasper e Maria por conta dos caprichos de Alice. Foi por essa e por outras que simplesmente ignorou os pedidos da vizinha.

No dia seguinte à essa pequena discussão, porém, enquanto fechava seu armário, sentiu uma cutucada nas costas. Ao girar, deu de cara com Jasper sorrindo para ela.

"Oi!" – Ele saudou. Bella sorriu e balançou a cabeça, não entendendo o que ele estava fazendo ali.

"Tudo bem, Jazz?" – Bella perguntou educadamente, enquanto começava a andar em direção à sua classe. Jasper assentiu.

"Sim. Então, é só pra falar que eu recebi seu email, e que eu posso sim ir à sua casa hoje à tarde."

Bella engasgou com a própria saliva. Sua casa? Email? Do que ele estava falando? A mente de Bella trabalhou descontroladamente e, enfim, a luz chegou, juntamente com Alice, que virava a esquina do corredor naquele instante.

_Maldita, _Bella pensou, totalmente irritada.

"Ah, sim. Hoje..."

Jasper assentiu.

"Eu adoro história, você sabe. Vai ser um prazer ajudar, além do que estou devendo, depois daquela que você me safou..."

Ele sorriu e Bella lembrou de quando ela fez das tripas coração para conseguir contatar Jasper e avisar que sua prova havia mudado de horário. Ele ficara realmente grato por aquilo.

Alice passou por trás de Jasper e sorriu maleficamente. Bella fingiu coçar o pescoço e fez o sinal de decapitação para a amiga.

"Tudo bem, muito obrigada Jasper. Vou te esperar."

Jasper assentiu e depois foi andando para sua própria sala. Bella girou e Alice estava ali, como uma perfeita múmia.

"Oi!" – Ela saudou alegremente. Bella agarrou seus ombros e a sacudiu.

"Alice! Eu não posso acreditar que você entrou no meu email e mandou uma mensagem para o Jasper!"

Ela sorriu ainda mais.

"Ah, você fez isso? Obrigada, Bella! Você é a melhor amiga do mundo!"

E, em seguida, saiu saltitando, em direção oposta a de Bella.

Aquela baixinha era o capeta!

Quando Jasper tocou a campainha da casa de Bella, ainda naquela tarde, Alice estava tão nervosa que parecia que ia explodir. Ela falava frases desconexas e parecia realmente ansiosa, o que Bella achou estranho, já que sua amiga nunca fora assim.

Jasper entrou e ele e Bella espalharam os livros na mesa, enquanto Bella servia um copo de água para ele. Repentinamente, Alice entrou, com sua saia mais curta e a blusa mais agarrada que tinha.

"Jasper!" – Ela exclamou e Bella viu o amigo gemer tristemente.

"Oh... Alice..."

Ela sorriu e sentou-se ao lado dele.

"Sim. Então você vai nos ensinar história, não é? Ah, Jasper, muito obrigada mesmo por isso. Deus sabe como iríamos bombar sem ajuda..."

O loiro desafroxou o colarinho e respondeu, sorrindo nervosamente:

"Ah, tudo bem... É..." – Ele parecia realmente triste.

Bella fez questão de sentar em frente aos dois e, quando achava que Alice estava se aproximando demais, dava um leve chute em sua canela.

Na uma hora que se seguiu a isso, Bella apenas fingia que aprendia algo. A verdade é que ela não tinha problema nenhum com aquela matéria, portanto prestar atenção naquilo era algo muito repetitivo. Ao invés disso, ela apenas reparou em como Alice parecia empenhada em se mostrar receptiva.

"Ah, agora eu entendi." – Ela murmurou, olhando para as anotações de Jasper. O loiro disse mais algumas coisas e apontou outras.

Olhando de fora, eles até faziam um ótimo casal. Ambos eram bonitos e magros, o que os tornava compatíveis. A total diferença era vista por dentro. Opostos.

Mas, Bella pensou, Edward e ela também eram os totais opostos e, mesmo assim, ela continuava perdidamente apaixonada por ele. A vida havia lhes complicado as coisas e, talvez por isso, Bella ainda não conhecesse o amor recíproco. Talvez ali, bem na sua frente, estivessem duas almas gêmeas... E ela, no meio, estava atrapalhando tudo. Por fim, resolveu levantar-se.

"Vou ao banheiro." – Anunciou, balançando a cabeça minimamente, tentando mostrar para Alice que os deixaria sozinhos. Alice sorriu para ela. Bella foi até as escadas e sentou-se no ultimo degrau, onde ainda podia ver o casal lá em baixo.

Bella assistiu as investidas repetitivas de Alice. Logo em seguida, ambos deixaram os livros de lado e falavam um com o outro.

"Alice, porque você não entende... Eu tenho uma namorada!"

Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Mas eu gosto de você, Jasper! É injusto eu não poder ter uma chance..."

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros.

"Isso é a vida, Alice. Você é muito mimada, não é assim que as coisas funcionam."

Ele levantou-se e girou, colocando as mãos na cabeça, totalmente irritado. Alice levantou-se e foi atrás dele.

"Por favor, Jasper, tudo o que eu peço é uma chance!"

Ele bufou e sacudiu a cabeça.

"Não!"

Ela deu um passo para trás, parecendo finalmente assumir a derrota.

"Eu... Gosto... De você." – Ela murmurou.

Jasper deu um passo para frente, olhando-a abismado.

"O que?"

"Eu gosto de você!" – Ela gritou dessa vez. Jasper deixou um sorriso escapar dos lábios.

"Você não gosta não. Você só acha que gosta."

Ela colocou as mãos no rosto dele.

"Me deixa te mostrar que o que eu sinto é de verdade, Jasper!"

E então, sem mais nem menos, eles estavam se beijando. Se agarrando seria a palavra correta. E bem ali, no meio da sala de Bella. A garota levantou-se e rumou para seu quarto, sabendo que a partir dali, já era um momento intimo. Ao deitar-se na sua cama, ficou pensando em como seria se tivesse coragem de se declarar para Edward.

Ele a beijaria?

Não... Era muito mais fácil ele rir de sua cara e dizer que ela era uma boba.

Afinal, se ele a quisesse, ele não encontraria problema algum em dizer isso para ela. Mas, depois de tantos anos, ele ainda não havia dado nenhum sinal de interesse... Era mais do que claro a situação em que estava.

Bella respirou fundo e colocou o travesseiro sobre o rosto, tentando parar de pensar nele.

Como se isso fosse mesmo possível...

Bella não sabia como a história de Alice iria se resolver. Não tinha a menor idéia se o que ela sentia por Jasper era verdadeiro ou não... Mas, pensando bem, quem devia resolver isso eram eles dois e não ela. Ela não tinha o direito de julgar ninguém.

Preferiu pensar que estava agindo como um empurrão do destino, o deixando sozinhos. A partir daí, tudo que eles fizeram era responsabilidade deles.

E talvez fosse melhor assim.

Bella suspirou e fechou os olhos, tentando fazer com que o sono viesse.

Pelo menos nos seus sonhos ela podia beijar Edward.

Bella acabou dormindo e não viu Alice e Jasper saindo. Foi só no outro dia, enquanto marchava até o porshe amarelo da amiga, que lembrou-se de pergunta sobre o que aconteceu.

"Eu estou apaixonada, Bella."

Ela olhou para o rosto entusiasmado de Alice e teve que sufocar uma risada.

"É verdade. Eu posso sentir... Jasper é minha alma gêmea."

Bella rolou os olhos.

"Ele é só um cara por quem você está afim, Alice."

Mas a baixinha estava irredutível.

"Eu o amo. E tenho certeza que vou ficar minha vida inteirinha com ele."

Bella não acreditava nisso, mas preferiu deixar esse ponto de lado. Logo, Alice já havia esquecido e começara um relatório interminável sobre tudo que eles haviam feito na noite anterior. Quando elas chegaram na escola, Alice não estava nem no meio. Elas estavam quase na porta da aula de história, onde elas teriam a prova, quando Bella sentiu seu braço ser puxado por alguém.

Ela não teve nem tempo de gritar.

"Edward?!"

"Shh, fica quieta. Deixa eles conversarem."

Ela assentiu e olhou na direção em que estava antes. Jasper estava ali e ele parecia realmente envergonhado. Alice gesticulava muito, mas ela não conseguia escutar o que ela falava.

"Oh meu Deus." – Bella disse baixinho. – "Ele se arrependeu, não foi? Eu fiz uma grande merda, não é?"

Edward olhou para ele como se a repreendesse.

"Você foi realmente intrometida." – Ele começou e Bella sentiu o coração apertar, - "Mas Jasper terminou com Maria. Então acho que no fim, tudo deu certo."

Um sorriso brotou no rosto dela. Logo, Jasper deixou Alice com um beijo nos lábios e Edward largou o braço de Bella. Ela foi até a sala somente para saber o que já tinha certeza: Alice e Jasper estavam juntos.

Bella tirou a melhor nota da turma naquela prova de história.

Alice? Bem... Digamos que ela teve que ter outras aulas particulares. Dessa vez, no quarto de Jasper.

**XXx**

**Nota:**

**Oi! Gostaram? Espero que sim.**

**Não esqueçam dos recados! Adoro ver nominhos já conhecidos por aqui =)**

**Beijos!**


	10. Aprendendo a Dirigir

**Aprendendo a Dirigir**

A própria Bella sabia muito bem que seu maior defeito era a incrível falta de equilíbrio que possuía. E esse era o exato motivo pela qual a garota, mesmo com os dezesseis anos já completados, nunca se interessou por aprender a dirigir.

Sua mãe, Renée vivia dizendo que ela precisava aprender a dirigir para ter autonomia. Bella não entendia o que uma coisa levava a outra e simplesmente ignorava a mãe. Certo dia, quando já passava das seis da tarde, ela estava calmamente recostada sobre uma das paredes da garagem de Alice, esperando a amiga voltar do _ballet_.

Bella estava de olhos fechados e cantarolava uma música. Ela estava tão alheia ao mundo ao seu redor, que nem percebeu que uma motocicleta preta havia acabado de estacionar muito perto de si.

"Pirralha?" – A voz de Edward perguntou. Só então Bella abriu os olhos e viu o amigo ali na sua frente com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Bella ergueu-se e colocou algumas mechas da franja para trás da orelha.

"Oi." – Disse, um pouco nervosa. Edward andou até ela, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Esperando Alice."

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e depois olhou para o relógio em seu pulso.

"Ela me ligou há alguns minutos, dizendo que ia demorar para chegar."

A boca de Bella abriu ligeiramente. Tudo bem que elas não tinham combinado nada, mas Bella esperava que a amiga voltasse no mesmo horário de sempre. Esfregou os olhos e girou o corpo, começando a andar.

"Então vou voltar pra casa." – Resmungou. Ela já estava se dirigindo para fora quando a mão quente de Edward circulou seu antebraço.

"Calma... Eu não tenho nada pra fazer agora."

"E?"

Ele rolou os olhos, dando o sorriso torto que fazia as pernas de Bella bambearem.

"E que eu irei lhe fazer o favor de te ensinar a dirigir."

Bella riu sarcasticamente.

"Você? E porque esse ataque repentino de bondade? Anda, onde estão as câmeras escondidas?"

Edward cruzou os braços, visivelmente irritado.

"Deixa de ser chata, Bella, eu sou um anjo de pessoa, só você não percebe."

Bella assentiu.

"Sei muito bem. Mas não precisa se incomodar não, eu não quero ter que pagar o conserto da sua moto depois."

Ambos riram.

"Eu não vou deixar você cair, Bella."

A garota pensou nas probabilidades. Era bem certo de que aquilo era, no mínimo, bem estranho, já que Alice vivia reclamando que Edward não a deixava tocar em sua preciosa moto nem que ela lhe pagasse. Mas, por outro lado, a perspectiva de passar um tempinho a mais com ele, lhe parecia extremamente boa.

Por fim, deu de ombros e andou até a moto. Ela parecia tão grande e monstruosa de fora... Quase uma arma mortal para Bella, que mal conseguia se equilibrar em suas próprias pernas. Edward deu um tapinha na sua nuca e ligou a moto, rebocando ela até a rua.

Então, quando a moto já estava posicionada, Edward simplesmente deu um passo para trás e fez um gesto indicando a moto.

Ela levantou seus olhos e olhou para o rosto bonito do vizinho.

"Mas JÁ?"

Ele sorriu e assentiu.

"Pula, macaca!" – Brincou. Bella respirou fundo e colocou as duas mãos no guidão, pensando em como faria para subir ali.

Ela olhou para Edward com cara de interrogação.

"O que eu faço?"

Ele sorriu mas não respondeu. Apenas circulou a moto e parou logo atrás de Bella. Com uma agilidade impressionante, ele apertou sua cintura e a levantou.

"Passa a perna!" – Ele falou e Bella assim fez rapidamente. Ele a soltou e antes que ela pudesse se desesperar percebeu que estava sentada em cima da moto.

Ela mordeu os lábios e tentou achar o chão. Quando por fim conseguiu, olhou para ele novamente.

"E você vai ficar aí?"

Ele coçou o pescoço displicentemente.

"Estou pensando..."

Bella girou a chave.

"Você tem que vir comigo se eu for fazer isso."

Ele sorriu e se apoiou no guidão. Bella lutou para recuperar o equilíbrio quando ele fez isso.

"Vamos fazer o seguinte. Primeiro você tenta se equilibrar e depois eu subo."

"Mas... E se eu cair?"

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Eu vou estar aqui bem ao seu lado."

Bella respirou fundo e depois viu a mãe de Jéssica passando com uma sacola de compras. A senhora Stanley começou a sorrir e lhe deu um aceno furtivo. Bella sentiu as bochechas incharem de vergonha e sussurrou rapidamente para Edward:

"Nós não podemos fazer isso em um lugar que não tenha conhecidos?"

Ele ponderou por alguns instantes.

"Bella, nós moramos em Forks."

Ela rolou os olhos.

"Vamos para a estrada perto da entrada da cidade. Lá nunca passa ninguém."

Ele demorou alguns segundos, mas enfim concordou. Bella sorriu e arrastou sua bunda para a parte traseira da moto.

"O que? Porque já não sai dirigindo?" – Ele zombou, mas sentou no lugar do motorista. Bella sentiu um arrepio passar pela coluna ao senti-lo tão perto.

"Segura na minha cintura." – Ordenou e Bella assim o fez. Edward era magro e quente. Ela recostou a cabeça nas suas costas e inalou o cheiro bom que vinha dele. Fechou os olhos enquanto eles ganhavam velocidade.

Antes que ela pudesse esperar, ele parou. Ela abriu os olhos e percebeu que haviam chegado.

"Acorda dorminhoca." – Ele disse brincalhão. Bella afastou o rosto e ele saiu da moto.

"Ok," – Ele começou. – "Freio de mão, freio de pé." – Ele apontou. – "Embreagem... Marchas: Primeira pra baixo e todas as outras pra cima. Acelerador."

Bella assentiu, tentando associar isso ao conceito que ela tinha de carro.

"Buzina, seta, farol... Mas isso você não vai precisar por enquanto."

Ela assentiu novamente.

"Liga a moto."

Bella ligou.

"Aperta a embreagem... Coloca a primeira. Agora acelera um pouquinho."

Ela rodou com toda sua força o acelerador e a moto fez um barulho muito alto. Edward fez uma careta e deu um tapinha no tanque da moto.

"Calma, essa maluca nunca mais vai mexer em você, eu prometo..." – Ele brincou. Bella fez uma careta e voltou a acelerar, dessa vez bem mais fracamente.

"Agora é só ir soltando a embreagem..."

E assim Bella o fez. Porém, sem ela entender absolutamente nada, a moto deu um tranco e morreu. Edward a fez tentar mais duas outras vezes, todas sem sucesso. Por fim, ele subiu na garupa e passou os braços pelos lados de Bella e colocando as mãos em cima das dela.

"Acelera um pouco..." – Ele começou a dizer baixinho, rente ao ouvido dela. Ela duvidava que pudesse aprender algo com ele ali, tão perto...

"E solta a embreagem devagar..."

Bella sentiu que ele soltava a embreagem em cima de seus dedos. Ela suspirou e quando percebeu eles estavam andando. Um sorriso brotou no seu rosto.

"Estamos andando!" – Ela guinchou. Ele sorriu e assentiu, o queixo batendo no ombro dela.

Ele ainda guiou por cerca de quinze metros, até que, lentamente, tirou as mãos, deixando Bella guiar.

E ela conseguiu.

Meia hora mais tarde, Edward mandou Bella parar que eles teriam que voltar para casa. Ela assim o fez e voltou para seu lugar de garupa. Edward dirigiu excelentemente até a rua deles e quando parou, Bella quicou para fora, feliz e realizada. Ele desceu da moto e ela não pode se conter: Abraçou-o.

"Obrigada!" – Ela murmurou com o rosto enfiado na curva no pescoço dele. Ela sentiu ele dando palmadinhas fracas nas suas costas.

"Tudo tem um preço, Swan."

Ela riu.

"Obrigada..." – Repetiu, largando ele, mesmo que seu corpo protestasse.

Quando olhou para seu rosto, ele sorria também.

O crepúsculo já despontava no céu e Bella sabia que a qualquer minuto Alice chegaria. Ela não sabia explicar o que sentia por Edward, apenas que ele conseguia fazer cada pequeno minuto virar ouro e, sinceramente, era isso que valia a pena na vida.

Ele olhou para sua casa e Bella percebeu que ele iria entrar. Assentiu e começou a andar em direção a sua própria casa.

"Bella!" – Ele gritou de repente. Ela olhou para ele e viu que ele estava a meio caminho de sua casa também.

"O que?"

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos bronze, os bagunçando totalmente.

"Se quiser podemos continuar suas aulas amanhã."

Um sentimento quente invadiu seu peito.

"Tudo bem."

E, depois, finalmente entrou em casa.

Parecia que iria ter uma ótima semana.

**Nota**

**Estou em semana de provas na faculdade. E isso é um saco.**

**Sempre insisto em pedir desculpas por não responder as reviews... Infelizmente não tenho tempo. Mas leio todas e adoro todas! MUITO OBRIGADA!**

**Beijos**


	11. Companheiro

**Companheiro**

Por mais que o tempo passasse e por mais que continuassem sendo vizinhas, volta e meia Bella fugia de sua casa para dormir na de Alice. Fosse porque não agüentava os gritos da mãe ou porque simplesmente queria fazer algum trabalho na internet sem ter que se reconectar a cada dez minutos.

Naquele dia, extremamente chuvoso, Bella simplesmente não agüentava mais ficar em casa. Para todo cômodo que ia, a mãe a seguia, dizendo como ela devia fazer direito. Bella estava saturada e chateada, pensando em como seria bom se tivesse o livre arbítrio para escolher o rumo de sua vida.

Afinal, já estava cansada da intromissão da mãe no seu curso. Enquanto Bella queria medicina, tudo que Renée sabia fazer era enumerar as qualidades de se fazer faculdade de direito. Por fim, quando já estava prestes a agredir a própria mãe, Bella resolveu sair de casa e atravessar cinco metros, chegando à porta dos Cullen.

A minúscula caminhada, porém, foi o bastante para encharcar suas roupas. Assim que tocou a campainha, enrolou os braços em torno de si, procurando ficar quente.

Carlisle atendeu a porta, o habitual jaleco em mãos. Parecia que estava de saída.

"Boa noite, _tio_." – Bella nunca perdera a mania. Carlisle sorriu e deu espaço para Bella entrar.

"'Noite, Bella. Vai dormir aqui?"

Ele olhou para o relógio em cima do piano de cauda de Edward – 23h46.

"Err... É... Só consegui chegar agora... É meio longe, sabe como é." – Bella tentou fazer piadinha, enquanto sentia o nariz coçar por um espirro. Carlisle sorriu amavelmente.

"Tudo bem. Ahn, só acho que Alice está um pouco ocupada, Bella. Ela e Jasper estão lá em cima..."

A boca de Bella se abriu e ela teve uma imensa vontade de estapear a própria testa. Como pode esquecer? Alice agora estava namorando, afinal... Não podia achar que a qualquer hora do dia e da noite ela estaria pronta para recebê-la, como nos velhos tempos.

"Ah..." – Exclamou, derrotada. O simples pensamento de voltar para casa já lhe causava ânsias. Talvez se conseguisse enrolar tempo o bastante para a mãe ir dormir...

"Tem problema eu ficar por aqui um pouquinho, tio?"

Carlisle negou.

"Claro que não. Fique o tempo que quiser, querida. Eu estou saindo para ir para o hospital e Esme já foi dormir, mas Edward estava na cozinha preparando um sanduíche. Se você tiver sorte pode chegar a tempo de roubá-lo dele."

Bella sorriu e assentiu, fingindo correr para a cozinha. Assim que abriu a porta, viu as costas fortes de Edward, em frente à pia. Andou silenciosamente e quando estava a centímetros de distância, espalmou as duas mãos nas costas dele, fazendo com que ele pulasse de susto.

"PUTA MERDA, MENINA DO CAPETA!" – Ele exclamou, os olhos verdes arregalados. Bella jogou a cabeça para trás e riu gostosamente.

A risada era tão sincera e cheia de vida, que a irritação de Edward pareceu desaparecer. Ele respirou fundo e até sorriu junto com a vizinha.

"Hmm, que cara boa a desse sanduíche... To morrendo de fome..."

Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas e puxou o sanduíche para junto de si.

"Tira o olho! Esse é meu."

Bella sorriu e juntou as mãos.

"Você vai mesmo negar comida pra uma morta de fome, Edward? Que coisa feia..."

Ele rolou os olhos e deu uma mordida no sanduíche.

"Deixa minha mãe te ouvir falando isso que ela arranca teu couro."

Bella riu e só então ele percebeu que as roupas dela estavam encharcadas. Passou os olhos pela blusa, colada no corpo, delineando todas as curvas recém adquiridas da amiga. Engoliu em seco enquanto sentia as calças apertarem consideravelmente.

"Você vai... Ahn... Pegar um resfriado."

Bella deu de ombros.

"Não é como se eu me importasse. Já já vou embora."

Ele juntou as sobrancelhas.

"Porque você veio mesmo?"

Bella fingiu estar irritada.

"Nossa, que bons modos, heim, Edward? Eu vim te visitar..."

Ele deu outra mordida.

"É, é exatamente com essa que você vai me convencer mesmo. Fala logo, tua mãe tava enchendo de novo?"

Bella sentou-se na cadeira e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Edward entortou a boca, sem saber bem o que falar. Olhou a amiga sentada, parecendo totalmente indefesa. Ergueu a mão e ofereceu o sanduíche.

"Come vai, mas só um pedaço."

Bella sorriu e mordeu um gigantesco pedaço, o que fez o garoto soltar uma exclamação.

"Puta merda, lidar com morto de fome é foda. Perdi metade do meu sanduíche de uma vez só..."

Bella riu e deu um soco de brincadeira na barriga do amigo. Ele não agüentou e sorriu também.

Depois de alguns minutos, Bella resolveu falar de novo.

"O que você vai fazer agora?"

Edward jogou o guardanapo sujo no lixo e girou, olhando para a amiga.

"Eu ia dormir, mas como você veio encher meu saco, acho que vou ter que ficar te aturando até você resolver ir embora, né..."

Bella fez um bico, mas não o levou a sério.

"Pode ir dormir... Eu vou indo já."

Ele agarrou o ante braço dela e a puxou, sem parar para respondê-la.

"Tudo em ordem. Agente vê um filme e depois você vai embora."

Os olhos de Bella brilharam e ela sentiu o estômago formigar com a proximidade.

"Sério? Uau! Obrigada, Edward."

Ele fez um gesto displicente com a mão, enquanto largava Bella e se sentava no confortável sofá, ligando a TV de 50 polegadas. Imediatamente, ele foi pulando os canais, até chegar um que dizia que o filme começaria em dois minutos.

Bella leu o nome do filme: "_Crepúsculo"_.

O filme começou estranho. Parecia chato... Mas, conforme passava, só ficava mais e mais legal. Bella notou que o protagonista se parecia absurdamente com Edward e quando comentou isso, levou apenas um tapa na nuca.

"Sou muito mais bonito que esse aí..." – Ele falou.

Em um determinado momento do filme, Edward deitou a cabeça no colo de Bella. Sem nem pedir permissão... Mas é lógico que a garota nem pensou em tirá-lo dali. Involuntariamente, suas mãos foram parar nos fios sedosos do seu cabelo. Ele fechou os olhos, sorrindo torto.

"Que gostoso o cafuné..." – Murmurou e Bella sentiu o rosto esquentar imediatamente.

O filme foi passando.

"Nossa, que trouxa, olha o que ela vai fazer..." – Edward murmurou irritado. Bella deu um tapa em sua cabeça e ele lamentou.

"Ai, _amor_, sem agressão..." – Disse em meio a risadas, massageando o local. Bella riu, sentindo o coração palpitar com a palavra amor, mesmo que fosse usada ironicamente.

"É pra você aprender a não falar mal da coitadinha."

"Coitadinha nada... Foi burra."

"Ai, Edward, você não entende o dilema do filme..."

Ele sorriu.

"Eu não... Acho que vou até dormir..."

Bella beliscou sua bochecha.

"Bella, quer parar de me mutilar, por favor?"

"Não quero que você durma. Imagina eu tentando te levar lá pra cima depois?"

Ele rolou os olhos.

"Bella, fica quietinha que você ganha mais..."

Ela sorriu, mas voltou a prestar atenção no filme.

"Putz, que trouxa..."

"Quê?" – Indagou Bella.

"Ele devia ter deixado ela virar vampira, ué..."

"E qual seria a graça depois disso?"

Ele deu de ombros.

"Pra que precisa ter graça? O importante é ele não matar ela, não é?"

Bella negou.

"Não, o importante é o expectador ver como é grande e lindo o amor deles."

"Ah, que complicado. Muito mais fácil ser _possível_ do que _lindo._"

"Sua sensibilidade é do tamanho de um ácaro, Edward."

Ele sorriu, mas não respondeu.

Quando o filme finalmente acabou, Bella estava totalmente em êxtase. Queria ver de novo e de novo.

Edward levantou-se e se espreguiçou. Ele olhou para o relógio: 01h32. Em seguida, bocejou.

"Só tu pra atrapalhar meu sono mesmo viu. Vai dormir aqui ou vai pra casa?"

Bella olhou para a janela – Ainda chovia muito.

"Tenho que ir... O quarto de Alice..."

Ele sorriu.

"Tem um colchão lá no meu, se você quiser ficar."

Bella arregalou os olhos.

"E eu vou dormir no seu quarto? Ta doido?"

Edward deu de ombros.

"Dormir, Isabella... Você acha o que, que eu vou te agarrar no meio da noite?"

Ela encolheu os ombros.

"Ah, não... É só que..."

"Se for achar muito defeito, é mais fácil ir direto pra porta de saída..."

"Ai, seu grosso!"

"Sou só prático. Anda, eu sei que você está louquinha pra dormir no meu quarto... Vou ter é que me cuidar pra não ser agarrado no meio da noite..."

Bella riu ironicamente. Fingiu coçar as axilas, ironizando ainda mais a situação.

"Vai, vamos logo pirralha... E aproveita que você está indo dormir comigo... Olha a honra, heim..." – Ele ironizou também, enquanto subiam as escadas.

Enquanto Bella trocava de roupa, Edward arrumou o colchão. Bella entrou no quarto, vermelha feito um pimentão, e viu que ele estava apenas com uma calça de moletom. Quando a ouviu entrar, girou e sorriu para ela.

"Apaga a luz." – Ele murmurou e Bella achou o interruptor e o desligou, os movimentos totalmente mecânicos e nervosos. Tropeçou até o colchão e ia deitar quando viu que Edward estava fazendo o mesmo.

"Ahn..." – Ela murmurou.

"Pode dormir na minha cama." – Ele explicou, puxando a coberta para si. Bella apenas assentiu e deu um passo, sentando na cama dele. Enfiou-se em baixo dos lençóis e deitou a cabeça, sentindo o cheiro dele embriagar seu corpo.

"Confortável?" – Ele perguntou.

"S-Sim. Obrigada."

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Que bom."

Em seguida, ambos caíram em um sono profundo, repleto de sonhos. Quando Bella acordou, na manhã seguinte, estava se sentindo muito bem disposta e totalmente feliz.

Demorou algum tempo para se situar e perceber onde estava e, quando o fez, tratou de se vestir e sair dali o mais rápido possível, antes que alguém acordasse e pensasse outra coisa.

Mas, por mais que ninguém mais soubesse, ela sabia: Nunca iria esquecer daquela noite.

**Nota**

**Ooon. Adorei esse capitulo.**

**Me lembra certos acontecimentos com um certo irmão de uma amiga...**

**Ai, ai... Acho melhor não falar muito, vai que meu namorado lê isso aqui? Uahuahua!**

**Beijos gatas!**

**Reviewwwws, por favor! *.***


	12. Formatura

"Bellaaaa-hic-eu aaaamooooo vooooooocêêêêêê, aaaaamiiiiigaaaaa!"

Bella assentiu, tentando tirar aquela Alice totalmente bêbada de cima de si. A amiga riu enquanto cambaleou e riu ainda mais quando caiu sentada no chão, a saia – já extremamente curta – subindo ainda mais.

"Alice, por Deus, pare de beber!" – Bella respondeu, se sentindo um pouquinho alegre também. Aquela era a festa de sua formatura. Por mais que fosse uma garota responsável, ela não conseguia recusar _todos _os _drinks_ que lhe eram oferecidos.

"Ain, amiiiigaaa, vaaamos daaaançar!" – Alice berrou, se levantando e puxando as mãos de Bella. Elas foram até a pista de dança, completamente cheia de formandos e começaram a se sacudir em um ritmo totalmente oposto ao da música.

"Bella!" – Mike Newton rugiu enquanto puxava Bella para um abraço. A garota deixou ser esmagada enquanto tentava não parar de dançar. Mike a soltou e deu um beijo em sua testa.

"Eu nunca vou esquecer de você!" – Ele disse. Bella assentiu, bebendo os últimos resquícios de liquido do seu copo.

"Eu também não, Mike! Você é demais!" – Ela disse, abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

Em seu intimo, ela tinha uma vaga idéia de que falava a verdade, mas seu corpo agia afetivamente demais para seu próprio gosto.

Se soltou do aperto de Mike e virou para onde Alice estava, não a encontrando. Em seguida, esquivou-se de uma Jéssica totalmente bêbada, vomitando pelo chão.

"BELLA!" – Alice gritou do outro lado do salão, chamando Bella com as mãos. A morena foi até lá e pegou um copo cheio com um liquido transparente.

"Nós nos formaaaamos, Alice!" – Bella gritou, bebendo seu novo drink. Alice assentiu, dando pulinhos excitadamente.

"Sim! E hoje você vai transar para comemorar!"

Bella parou de se sacudir e abriu os lábios. Alice era mesmo uma idiota. Porque ela estava falando aquilo assim, tão abertamente? Bella começou a negar com a cabeça.

"Não vou. Não estou tão bêbada assim."

Alice deu de ombros.

"Nem eu, ué. Aliás, você viu o Jazz? Eu simplesmente preciso transar enlouquecidamente... _Agora_."

Bella riu do desespero da amiga e apontou o bar, onde sabia que Jasper estava. Alice agradeceu e correu cambaleante até lá, chegando – sabe se lá como – viva.

Bella respirou fundo e, se vendo sozinha, resolveu ir passear nos jardins. Ela puxou o vestido para cima e tirou os sapatos, se sentindo livre e leve. Sentia o vento batendo no rosto e, de alguma forma, aquilo a tranqüilizava.

"Bella?"

Ela se assustou com a voz masculina e olhou ao seu redor. Só então, viu Edward sentado ali.

Ela bebeu tudo que ainda restava no copo de uma só vez e andou até ele, largando o copo no chão.

"Edward." – Saudou entusiasticamente.

Por quanto tempo reprimiu o desejo que sentia por Edward? Por quanto tempo sonhou com ele? Por quanto tempo invejou suas inúmeras namoradas?

Agora ali estava ela. Pronta para deixar Forks e pronta para deixar de ser vizinha dele. Não lhe importava o fato de que iriam estudar na mesma faculdade – Stanford. Ela sabia que lá seria um mundo totalmente diferente do que era aqui.

Ela só queria tê-lo. Por uma noite.

E sabia que aquela poderia ser sua única chance. Ela inclinou-se na direção dele, que estava sentado no banco, o paletó aberto e a gravata frouxa. Suas coxas torneadas pareciam completamente confortáveis e seu rosto bonito cintilava aos olhos de Bella.

"Edward." – Ela repetiu. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e ela aproveitou para ajoelhar-se entre suas pernas. Ele a olhou surpreso, mas não falou nada.

"Eu estou tão bêbada que mal posso me lembrar de quem eu sou." – Ela murmurou baixinho, mesmo sabendo que aquilo não era totalmente verdade. Ele engoliu em seco e continuou olhando fixamente para Bella.

"Posso te pedir uma coisa?" – Continuou. Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

"Me beije?" – Despejou as palavras de uma só vez, sentindo a garganta queimar no processo. Ele piscou algumas vezes, abriu a boca e a fechou. Bella se sentiu idiota.

Ela se levantou e voltou a ficar ereta, na frente dele.

O que ela tinha na cabeça? Era obvio que ele não iria lhe beijar. Se quisesse, já teria feito isso há muito tempo. Ela deu alguns passos para trás, mas antes que pudesse sair dali, ele se levantou e se aproximou dela. Prendeu seu rosto entre suas mãos e inclinou seu rosto.

"Você é uma idiota, Isabella." – Ele murmurou. Bella sentiu o coração bater muito forte no peito.

"Você não precisa beijar se não quiser."

Ele sorriu.

"Considere isso como um presente de... Formatura."

E então ele a beijou. Seus lábios se encaixaram perfeitamente e ele sugou o de Bella tão gentilmente que ela se sentiu derretendo em seus braços. Ela o prendeu pelo pescoço e juntou os corpos, ondulando suas curvas no corpo rígido dele.

Bella abriu os lábios e antes que pudesse esperar sentiu a língua dele acariciando a sua. Chupou todo o gosto impressionante que ele tinha, desfrutando daquela sensação maravilhosa. Empurrou a nuca dele de encontro à si e ele escorregou as mãos até que elas estivesse espalmadas nas costas de Bella, a puxando para si também.

Seus lábios se moviam sincronizadamente. Havia tanto sentimento envolvido no beijo que nenhum nem outro sentia-se hábil para pensar a respeito.

Ele descolou seus lábios e trilhou beijos até o ouvido de Bella. Mordiscou seu lóbulo e ela soltou uma exclamação prazerosa. Ele sentiu suas calças se apertarem ainda mais e, involuntariamente, empurrou sua ereção na coxa dela, que tremeu em seus braços.

"Bella," – Ele falou roucamente.

"Sim."

"Vamos para o meu carro?"

Bella sentiu o corpo inteiro travar nesse momento. Carro? Oh-Meu-Deus, ela iria... Transar? Com Edward?

Pensou em como ela quis isso durante anos. Como ela imaginou isso, sonhou com isso, escreveu sobre isso...

Afastou o rosto levemente para poder olhar para ele. Ela tentou achar resquícios de amor, mas não conseguiu. Tentou achar paixão na situação, mas não sabia se havia alguma.

Ela teria coragem de se entregar sem saber se ele se sentia tão apaixonado quanto ela?

"Vamos." – Respondeu. Edward sorriu e a puxou em direção ao Volvo, estacionado não muito longe dali.

Bella se sentiu um pouco estranha. Pensou em todas as vezes que via Edward e suas namoradas no Volvo. Pensou que agora, quem os visse de fora, acharia o mesmo dela. Estava ela em uma situação igual à das namoradas dele?

Ele começou a dirigir e agarrou a mão de Bella, entrelaçando-a com a dele. Nem mesmo quando trocava de marcha, a soltava. Bella se sentiu quente e protegida daquele jeito e, por mais que estivesse ligeiramente zonza, aquilo não importava no momento.

Edward estacionou em um lugar que Bella não conhecia e pulou para o banco de trás. Ela o seguiu e assim que se acomodou os lábios dele pressionaram os seus, fazendo com que ela reclinasse no banco, numa posição quase deitada. Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos sedosos dele, sentindo toda a textura deliciosa deles.

Oh Deus.

Ele escorregou as mãos por toda a extensão do corpo dela, puxando o vestido para cima e espalmando as mãos nas coxas dela. Bella arrepiou-se e ronronou baixinho, puxando Edward ainda mais de encontro a si. Ele encontrou o pescoço dela e beijou todos os pedaços que encontrou, sugando, cheirando, beijando, mordendo e chupando.

Bella era tão deliciosamente proibida.

Ele inalou o odor maravilhoso que vinha de sua pele e apertou a coxa dela. Ela gemeu baixinho e isso só o fez se sentir ainda mais excitado.

"Oh Edward. Por favor..."

E então todos os sentidos dele travaram. O sinal de ALERTA piscou em sua mente e suas mãos repeliram a pele dela. Ele afastou-se e sentou-se ereto no banco, encarando uma Bella extremamente confusa.

"Não!" – Ele falou. – "O que você está fazendo?!"

Ela sentou-se também, parecendo envergonhada.

"De-Desculpe, eu só... Só achei que..."

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Não, você está bêbada! Eu não vou fazer isso assim."

Ela fechou os olhos, fungou e respirou fundo.

"Me desculpe, eu não sabia que era tão asquerosa a ponto de..."

Ele não deixou ela terminar.

"Do que você está falando? Você está bêbada! Eu vou te levar pra casa, Isabella."

Ela cruzou os braços, lutando internamente contra as lagrimas.

"NÃO! Você não entende? Eu quero transar com você!"

Ele teria rido se a situação não fosse tão desesperadora.

"Vê como você está? Bêbada. Completamente e ridiculamente bêbada."

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás.

"Você não agüenta nem pensar em transar comigo, não é Edward? Você sente nojo de mim!"

Ele a olhou incredulamente. Ah, se ela soubesse...

"Pare de falar idiotices. Amanha você não vai se lembrar de nada, eu não preciso te dar explicações."

Ele pulou para o banco da frente e começou a dirigir, só parando quando estava na frente da casa dela e, conseqüentemente, da sua também. Bella saiu sem lhe dizer nem mais uma palavra.

Ele estacionou o carro e foi diretamente para o seu quarto.

_O que havia acontecido?_, pensou.

Bella nunca havia demonstrado interesse por ele. Ela só podia estar muito fora de si para fazer aquilo. E pensar que ele quase a fez ter o maior arrependimento da sua vida... Ele quis se chutar por isso.

Felizmente, ele havia se controlado. Bella nunca se lembraria disso e tudo ficaria bem.

Ele tentou pensar nisso até dormir. Porém, estranhamente, sua mente não parava de lhe enviar imagens do que poderia ter acontecido se ele não tivesse parado.

Não foram uma, nem duas, nem três, mas sete vezes em que ele acordou no meio da noite, totalmente suado e... _Duro. _Ridiculamente duro.

Naquela noite, ele prometeu a si mesmo que iria cuidar daquilo. Iria esperar Bella na faculdade e lá iriam continuar o que ele havia parado.

O que ele não sabia é que, naquele mesmo segundo, Bella estava chorando, pensando em como havia sido rejeitada por quem ela amava.

E, puta merda, como aquilo doía. Doía fundo.

E então, prometeu a si que não iria deixar Edward encostar nem mais um dedo nela quando chegassem na faculdade. Nenhum.

**Nota**

**Obrigada a todos que estão deixando reviews! Vocês são demais...**


	13. Ausência

**Ausência**

Edward não era somente bonito. Ele era também um dos alunos mais inteligentes de seu ano. Foi por essa e por outras que foi aceito em todas as universidades na quais se inscreveu.

Quando a carta de aceitação de Stanford chegou na casa dos Cullen, Bella estava lá. Ela só notou o que estava acontecendo, quando Esme apareceu correndo, gritando aos sete ventos como tinha orgulho de seu filho. Edward era só sorrisos, apesar de não esfregar na cara de todos o que havia acontecido.

Quando ele partiu de Forks rumo à Stanford, Bella achou que nada iria mudar.

E se enganou feio.

Mesmo sem saber, Edward era uma presença tão constante em sua vida, que sua falta lhe fazia sentir incompleta. Toda vez que passava por seu quarto, sentia uma pontada esquisita no peito, como se quisesse vê-lo sair de lá com mil sorrisos, como estava tão acostumada.

Mas isso nunca acontecia.

"BELLA!" – Alice gritou de repente, certa tarde em que Bella havia ido lá simplesmente para se jogar na cama da amiga e ficar olhando o teto. Bella levantou a cabeça.

"O que é?"

Alice girou na cadeira e sorriu.

"É Edward! Ele está _online_! Anda, vem cá!"

Bella saltou da cama e foi rapidamente até o lado da amiga, se inclinando para ver o que estava acontecendo. Só então percebeu que Alice e o irmão estavam em uma conversa de _webcans_.

Olhou para o rosto tão conhecido na tela do computador e não pode evitar de sorrir.

"Nós estamos morrendo de saudades, seu idiota. Como estão as coisas aí?" – Alice perguntou segurando o pequeno microfone perto da boca. Bella viu Edward sorrir, a imagem um tanto quanto lenta.

"Está tudo ótimo aqui. A faculdade é muito boa."

Bella sentiu um formigamento no estômago quando ouviu sua voz. Mesmo que rouca devido à transmissão, ainda continha o tom tão característico dele.

"Mamãe vai ter um ataque quando souber que você se conectou e ela não estava aqui pra ver."

Edward riu.

"Eu queria fazer isso mais vezes, só que as coisas aqui são meio corridas."

"Corridas? Eu aposto que você fica o dia todo coçando o saco!"

Ele riu de novo e dessa vez Bella e Alice acompanharam.

"Deixa eu falar com ele, Lice." – Bella pediu baixinho. A amiga sorriu e saltou da cadeira para Bella sentar.

"Oi!" – Bella saudou alegremente, praticamente enfiando o microfone na boca. – Nunca soube muito bem mexer em tecnologia.

Edward levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Bella! Não tinha te notado aí."

"Eu estava ali atrás. Como está o curso?"

"É muito bom! Faculdade é outro mundo, Bella. Você vai adorar. Você vai se candidatar para Stanford, não é?"

Bella rolou os olhos.

"Você fala como se Stanford fosse uma universidade qualquer. Eu sinto muito se você é um nerd filho da mãe, mas o resto do mundo não tem a mesma sorte, Edward."

Ele deu seu típico sorriso torto. Bella teve sérios ímpetos de apertar a tecla Print Screen, mas sabia que Alice acharia, no mínimo, muito estranho.

"Você sabe que é capaz, Bella."

Ela deu de ombros, olhando para Alice.

"Bom, acho que sua irmã quer mais uns minutinhos com você. Foi bom falar com você, Edward."

Ele assentiu.

"Ok."

Naquele dia Bella percebeu que sentia ainda mais falta de Edward depois de vê-lo por internet. Ela queria logo que ele voltasse, mas sabia que isso ia demorar.

O tempo foi passando e, com ele, aos poucos, Bella ia se desapegando um pouco da imagem de Edward por ali. Subitamente, lhe começou a parecer normal o quarto fechado e a garagem sem o volvo prateado.

Ela sempre sentiu falta dele. Só se acostumou com isso.

Era véspera de um feriado prolongado e Bella já tinha perguntado para Alice se Edward viria. A resposta foi tristonha: Não.

Estava tudo pronto para ser mais um feriado monótono quando aconteceu. O celular de Bella tocou e quando ela atendeu, uma voz grave soou do outro lado da linha.

"_Bella?"_

Ela não reconheceu a voz.

"Sim. Quem é?"

O homem riu.

"_Não se lembra mesmo?"_

Ela encostou o quadril na cômoda, achando aquilo muito esquisito.

"Não."

"Bem, é o Jacob."

Bella puxou pela memória... Jacob, Jacob, Jacob...

"AH!"

Jake riu do outro lado da linha.

"Estou em Port Angeles. Soube que Forks é aqui perto e resolvi te ligar."

"Nossa. O que você veio fazer nesse fim de mundo?"

"Ahn, a passeio. E então, topa vir ao cinema essa noite? Eu posso ir te pegar."

Bella olhou para o relógio. Não tinha nada melhor para fazer e Jacob era um cara legal.

Lembrou da semana incrível que passou com ele.

"É claro. Tem papel para anotar meu endereço?"

XxX

Bella já estava sentada na varanda quando Jake apareceu, montado em uma linda motocicleta preta. Ele tirou o capacete e sorriu brilhantemente para Bella.

Ele estava ainda mais lindo do que antes.

Sua pele amadeirada parecia reluzir, seus cabelos negros e seus olhos escuros combinando perfeitamente. O nariz pontudo e a expressão meiga.

Tudo ali.

"Oi estranho." – Bella saudou. Ele balançou a cabeça descrente.

"Você está mais linda do que antes. Acho que os ares de Forks te fazem mesmo bem."

Bella bateu em seu ombro e aceitou o capacete que ele lhe oferecia. Subiu na garupa e Jake arrancou em direção à Port Angeles.

A noite passou rápida. Bella percebeu que adorava o vento na cara que a moto proporcionava.

O filme que viram era de terror, mas assim que se sentaram, Jake atacou os lábios dela e só a largou quando os créditos começaram a aparecer, então Bella não podia dizer se gostou ou não do filme.

Mas com certeza gostou dos beijos.

Jake era meigo e desconhecido – O que podia ser surpreendentemente bom.

Quando ele a deixou em casa novamente, Bella não lembrou-se de Edward. Ela só conseguiu pensar em Jake.

Jake foi embora não muito tempo depois. O feriado mal acabara e ele já estava na estrada.

Era engraçado como os humanos eram. Bella achou que tinha finalmente esquecido o tombo por Edward, mas não deixava de sonhar com ele.

Quando, uma semana depois, o viu na webcam novamente, percebeu que o formigamento no estômago e o coração batendo forte, não eram coisas a serem esquecidas facilmente.

E, com certeza, Jake não lhe proporcionara nada disso.

Sem saber se estava feliz ou triste com aquela revelação, percebeu que parecia que por mais que seu consciente esquecesse a presença de Edward, seu coração nunca esqueceria.

**Nota**

**Obrigado à todos que comentam!**

**Significa muito pra mim!**

**Beijos,**


	14. A namorada dele

**A Namorada Dele**

O clima do último ano escolar é sempre o mesmo: Estudantes atolados se preparando para a faculdade, estudando sem parar para conseguir concluir o colégio, fazendo mil e umas atividades extra curriculares para implementar o currículo e, principalmente, tentando curtir tudo o que tem antes que a faculdade chegue e a responsabilidade junto com ela.

Para Bella, não foi diferente. Felizmente, era época de natal e todos estavam ansiosos para as festas, esquecendo um pouco a pressão dos professores. Bella estava sentada no jardim frontal de sua casa, lendo seu livro preferido, quando sentiu uma sombra em cima de si.

Ela levantou os olhos calmamente, só para ver as formas curvilíneas de Alice.

"Oi Lice." – Ela falou calmamente. Alice ajoelhou-se ao lado dela com um sorriso gigantesco no rosto.

"Edward vai vir!" – Ela guinchou. Bella sentiu um súbito e esquecido sentimento brotar no estômago. Suspirou profundamente, se deliciando com aquilo. Fazia tempo que não se sentia assim, afinal, desde que Edward fora embora ela não se apaixonara por mais ninguém.

Bella até tentava se convencer que não, mas bem no fundo, ela sabia que esperava ansiosamente cada feriado, rezando para que o amigo viesse passar em casa. O dia de ação de graças havia sido um tremendo desapontamento: Ele não viera. Soube por Esme que ele acabou indo na casa de uma "amiga", numa cidade bem mais perto de Stanford do que Forks.

Edward havia avisado previamente que também não viria desta vez. Ele havia dito que a faculdade estava muito puxada e que ir para Forks atrapalharia seus estudos. Bella não pode evitar o profundo descontentamento que sentiu com isso, mas lutou para relevar.

"Que bom!" – Foi tudo que ela disse, fechando o livro e o deixando de lado. Alice fez um gesto displicente com as mãos.

"Mas é claro que ele não queria vir por causa daquela _maldita _faculdade. Mas eu falei com ele e o convenci."

Edward fazia medicina em Stanford, coisa que Alice repugnava totalmente. A menina achava que médicos não tinham vida social alguma e Deus bem sabia como a garota prezava isso.

Bella sabia que, na realidade, a amiga tinha um profundo trauma, pois Carlisle, seu pai, passou muitos feriados ausentes por conta do hospital. Mas, sabendo que Alice não gostava muito desse assunto e, por estar pensando seriamente em seguir esse rumo, Bella tentava não falar sobre isso.

"Quando ele chega?"

Alice voltou a sorrir.

"Mamãe e papai foram buscá-lo no aeroporto. Ah, Bella, eu não queria nem admitir isso pra mim mesma, mas estou morrendo de saudades do meu irmão!" – Ela disse enquanto agarrava as mãos de Bella e as espremia entre as suas.

"Tudo bem, Lice, eu não vou contar pra ninguém."

Ela riu alto e abraçou a amiga.

"Anda, vamos preparar um bolo pra ele?"

Uma hora depois, tudo já estava pronto. O bolo de chocolate parecia delicioso e Alice estava satisfeita. Bella resolveu ir se arrumar para a ceia de natal.

Pensando em Edward, Bella colocou sua roupa mais bonita: Um lindo suéter verde que havia comprado com as economias de três meses. Ela penteou os cabelos e os trançou, deixando boa parte dos fios frontais adornando o rosto. Em pouco tempo, ela já estava pronta e na sala de casa, esperando Renée e Charlie.

Assim que seus pais ficaram prontos, os três rumaram para a casa vizinha, a mais iluminada da rua. A casa dos Cullen exalava a palavra Natal e Bella se sentia feliz por passar o seu ali.

Bella tocou a campainha e Esme veio atender. Ela estava com um vestido vermelho de camurça e sorria de orelha a orelha. Abraçou Bella e desejou feliz natal para ela.

"Feliz natal para você também, tia." – Bella retribuiu, sentindo as borboletas no estômago por saber que Edward estava próximo. Esme foi abraçar seus pais e Bella aproveitou para andar em direção à sala de estar. Havia muitas vozes ali, e Bella não conseguia distinguir muito bem...

"Claro que sim!" – Uma voz forte soou e Bella sentiu todos os seus músculos congelarem. Mordeu os lábios, para só então perceber que tremia. Pensou em voltar e se esconder, em ficar em casa... Mas antes que pudesse se mexer, Alice a viu e correu até ela.

"Bella!" – Ela gritou abraçando a amiga e a puxando até onde todos estavam. Bella deixou ser rebocada, apenas olhando para o chão. Assim que Alice parou, ela resolveu levantar os olhos, com muito custo.

A primeira pessoa que ela viu foi _ele_.

Edward estava tão lindo como nunca. Sua pele parecia um pouco mais dourada do que ela se lembrava, mas os olhos verdes e os cabelos bronze continuavam os mesmos. As feições angulosas e perfeitas dele, o sorriso torto, o peito subindo e descendo coberto pelo moletom preto dele...

"Bella." – Ele sorriu calorosamente e Bella sentiu seu estômago dar sinais de explosão dentro de si. Ela arriscou um sorriso.

"Edward."

Por um momento, um pequeno e maravilhoso momento, Bella sentiu como se só houvesse ela e Edward na sala. Ela sabia que aquele era o seu melhor presente, mas não queria admitir nem para si mesma. Engoliu em seco e voltou à realidade, quando viu que Carlisle limpava a garganta.

"Bella, você já conhece Tanya?"

Ela levantou os olhos e olhou confusa para Carlisle. O loiro sorriu e apontou para algo atrás de Edward.

E então Bella a viu.

Loira, linda, alta e magra.

Tanya?

"Oi." – Ela disse dando um passo e abraçando Bella. A garota sentiu o perfume forte da loira e quase tossiu por isso. Quando ela a soltou, Bella ainda se sentia zonza.

"Edward falou tanto de você. Eu sou Tanya, namorada dele."

Bella sentiu a boca entreabrirse, mas não conseguiu emitir nenhum som. Tanya sorriu ainda mais para ela e voltou para trás, abraçando a cintura de Edward.

_Seu _Edward.

"Eu preciso ir ao banheiro." – Foi tudo que Bella conseguiu proferir antes de sair correndo dali.

_Então Edward tinha uma namorada linda e loira. Ok, não era tão absurdo assim_.

Bella jogou água no rosto, tentando se convencer daquilo.

Mas não conseguiu. Depois de cinco minutos tudo que ela conseguiu foi uma cara lavada e lábios mordidos.

Ela escutou batidas na porta e quando a abriu, viu Tanya ali. A garota sorriu para ela e entrou no banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si, sem deixar Bella sair.

"O que?" – Perguntou confusa. Tanya levantou as sobrancelhas e colocou as mãos na cintura.

"Bella! Não se importa de me ajudar?"

Bella coçou o pescoço nervosa.

"Ahn... Ajudar?"

Tanya balançou a cabeça.

"Sim, Edward sempre me falou que te adorava, então eu acho que você pode me ajudar."

Bella engoliu em seco e olhou para as próprias mãos, tentando encontrar uma desculpa. Quando não achou, resolveu assentir calmamente. Tanya, ao ver o consentimento, pulou em Bella e lhe deu o segundo abraço da noite.

"Oh, eu sabia que você era demais! Obrigada, Bella!"

Bella se limitou a balançar a cabeça.

"O que eu preciso é muito simples." – A loira puxou algo da bolsa que trazia pendurada no braço. – "Você só precisa ir até lá em cima e despejar esse presente em cima da cama do Edward. Eu gostaria de ir por mim mesma, mas sei que os pais dele podem achar estranho. Até tentei ir ao banheiro, mas parece que tem três aqui em baixo, então meio que não tem porque ir no de cima. E, bem, Edward não pode saber."

Bella abriu a boca e fechou rapidamente. Tanya já empurrava o pacote para as mãos dela e agradecia sem parar, abrindo a porta e saindo. No fim, Bella ficou ali, com o pacote de Tanya nas mãos e uma missão ridícula pela frente. Pensou em jogar pela janela ou esconder em algum lugar, mas Tanya parecia ser o tipo de garota fofoqueira.

E, por outro lado, Bella sabia que a verdade é que não conseguia jogar algo de outra pessoa fora.

Por fim, anunciando a si mesma que a noite já estava perdida, foi lentamente até o quarto de Edward, abriu-o e andou até a cama, se sentando e colocando o pacote em cima da cama.

Lentamente, abriu a sacola e despejou tudo em cima da cama. Bella deixou os olhos vagarem pela montoeira de tecidos rosa, tentando entender como aquilo podia ser um presente para Edward.

Cansada de tentar entender, puxou uma ponta, fazendo com que a peça viesse nas suas mãos.

Era uma calcinha.

Ou um projeto de uma. Além de ser menor que sua palma, era transparente.

Rosa e transparente.

Bella olhou para o outro tecido: Uma camisola do mesmo tecido rosa transparente.

Totalmente sexy.

Totalmente depravado.

"Oh meu Deus," – Murmurou sozinha, sentindo um pânico estranho apoderar-se de seu peito, - "Ela faz surpresas eróticas para ele e eu achando que ele gostaria de me ver com meu _suéter_."

Bella deixou uma risada sarcástica sair de seus lábios. Se sentia tão pequena e idiota.

Levantou-se revoltada e marchou até a porta, a abrindo com estrondo. Já estava quase nas escadas quando um corpo parou no seu caminho.

Ela levantou os olhos e viu o rosto de Edward, totalmente sem expressão.

"Com licença." – Falou sem poder conter o veneno na voz. Edward levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Nervosa?" – Perguntou.

"Com pressa."

"O jantar ainda não foi servido."

"Eu vou pra minha casa."

Ele cruzou os braços, sem se mover.

"Porque?"

Bella rolou os olhos.

"Desde quando eu preciso te dar explicações?"

Ele pareceu sinceramente surpreso.

"Bella, que bicho te mordeu?"

Ela esfregou os olhos, se sentindo repentinamente exausta.

"Só preciso mesmo de um tempo sozinha."

"Você não me vê direito há quase dois anos. Eu pensei que pudesse estar com saudades como eu."

Ela mordeu a parte interior da bochecha, sentindo as borboletas voltarem ao seu estomago.

"E você quer que eu acredite que você está mesmo falando que teve saudades de mim?"

Ele sorriu torto e ergueu a mão, a deixando na bochecha de Bella.

"Eu acho que aprendi a valorizar as pessoas importantes."

Ela deixou os olhos se fecharem por alguns segundos, apreciando a sensação. Em seguida, reunindo toda a coragem que conseguia, murmurou baixinho:

"Sua namorada tem um presente pra você. Está no seu quarto. E não se preocupe... Eu vou ficar até depois da ceia."

E, dizendo isso, passou pelo lado de Edward e desceu as escadas em um átimo, lutando contra as lágrimas.

Edward não veio atrás dela. E Tanya continuava lhe sorrindo cada vez que seus olhares se encontravam. Tentou se distrair com outras coisas, mas foi praticamente impossível.

Bella foi para casa aquela noite tentando não pensar em Edward descobrindo seu presente.

Passou dias imaginando como seriam os filhos deles. Lindos e perfeitos. Tão diferentes de Bella.

Chorou até as lágrimas acabarem.

Se deu por vencida e, por meses, esteve motivada a esquecer qualquer coisa que tivesse a ver com Edward Cullen.

Dois meses depois, Alice lhe contou que Edward e Tanya haviam rompido.

E Bella nunca mais chorou por isso.

**Nota da Autora**

**Desculpe se o tempo está complicando totalmente a cabeça de vocês. Isso acontece pq complica a minha também. Eu nunca fui a pessoa mais organizada do mundo e eu escrevi todos os capítulos de Destiny sem pensar em uma linha cronológica decente.**

**Ah! E quanto mais reviews, mais rápido eu posto. Fica a dica ;D**


	15. Tempestade de neve

**Nota: **Capitulo fofinho. Adoro ele! Espero que vocês também ;]

**Tempestade de Neve**

Bella simplesmente não sabia como definir aquela situação.

Era feriado de natal e, como todos os outros estudantes de Stanford, Bella resolveu ir para casa passar as festas com a família. Aproveitando que Edward iria entrar de férias no mesmo dia que ela, os dois resolveram atravessar o país até Forks juntos, compartilhando o tempo e chegando à cidade natal a tempo.

Tudo estava indo bem. Com seus vinte anos recém completados, Bella já tivera três namorados fixos. Não que algum deles tenha durado mais do que poucos meses, mas mesmo assim haviam sido importantes para ela.

Não tanto quanto a pessoa sentada ao seu lado, mas...

Não fazia nem duas horas desde que eles haviam saído de Stanford quando o rádio parou sua programação para anunciar aquela fatídica noticia.

Uma tempestade de neve atolaria todas as estradas Norte. Bem por onde eles iriam passar, e as autoridades aconselhavam a todos pararem suas viagens e se acolherem em algum lugar próximo.

Depois de comprarem metade de um mercadinho e passarem por cinco pousadas recém lotadas, Bella e Edward finalmente conseguiram uma vaga em uma fuleira pousada perto do km 75. Edward guardou o lustroso volvo e carregou todas as compras para a recepção. Estavam prontos para seguirem em caminhos diferentes quando a recepcionista falou, em sua voz estridente:

"Oh, sinto muito." – Ela levou a mão à boca. – "Achei que vocês fossem namorados. Os coloquei em um quarto só... Nós... Não temos mais vagas agora."

Bella notou que Edward ficara muito vermelho, mas, quando percebeu que não teriam muitas alternativas, simplesmente agradeceu à recepcionista e o puxou em direção ao quarto.

O cômodo era pequeno, escuro e tosco. Os móveis eram velhos, o chão parecia sujo e o banheiro era revestido por azulejos azul celeste. Bella ainda ficou um longe tempo olhando a nevasca cair lá fora, enquanto Edward arrumava as coisas na mini geladeira.

Bella estava cansada e com fome. Tomou um banho rápido no chuveiro gelado e logo já estava devidamente vestida com seu pijama cor de rosa, o único que havia trazido consigo na mala. Quando saiu do banheiro, viu o olhar de Edward – que estava sentado em cima da cama mexendo no notebook – recair sobre si e um repuxar de lábios lhe deu a certeza de que ele estava realmente se controlando para não rir.

Bella rolou os olhos e foi se sentar ao lado dele na cama, encostando as costas na parede e cruzando os braços.

"A internet não está funcionando. Aqui não deve ter rede sem fio em nenhum lugar... Mas pode jogar alguns jogos se quiser. Eu vou só me lavar e já volto."

Ela assentiu e puxou o notebook para si, o colocando em seu colo. Tentou jogar, mas desistiu logo. Pensou em Edward nu não muito longe dela, e somente isso fez seu rosto esquentar consideravelmente.

Rolou o mouse pela tela e clicou na pasta "Fotos".

Havia dezenas de pastas ali. Bella passou os olhos pelos nomes descontraidamente, até que um lhe chamou atenção.

_Bella._

Ela clicou e a pasta abriu rapidamente. No fim da página, Bella quase não acreditou no que estava escrito: 115 fotos.

De onde ele havia tirado tantas fotos dela assim?

Bella começou a olhar foto por foto. No inicio, eram apenas scaniações de fotos de festas e momentos íntimos e antigos. Na maioria delas Bella não tinha mais que quinze anos. Algumas ela fez uma careta, outras olhava nostalgicamente. Lá pela 57 foto, passaram a ser mais recentes. Algumas poucas fotos da faculdade, com Alice e Edward. Ele sempre terrivelmente lindo e ela tão pouco atrativa.

Já estava quase fechando o computador, por medo de Edward abrir a porta a qualquer momento, quando viu fotos que lhe chamaram atenção.

As últimas trinta fotos não eram fotos quaisquer. Eram fotos somente dela.

Algumas ela mesma havia tirado. Outras ela estava posando timidamente para uma câmera qualquer. Outras ela estava andando, totalmente alheia ao que acontecia. Havia até mesmo as que ela estava parada, mas não fazia a menor idéia de que haviam capturado seu ângulo.

Bella engoliu em seco. Porque Edward teria fotos como essas?

Ela ouviu passos no outro cômodo e fechou a pasta, empurrando o notebook para o lado. Quando Edward saiu do banheiro, ele estava com os cabelos molhados, uma blusa cinza escura e calça de moletom.

_Maravilhosamente gostoso._

Bella respirou fundo e continuou a desviar o olhar. Ele andou calmamente até sua mala e tirou um cobertor de lá. Em seguida, o colocou no chão. Bella engatinhou sobre a cama e olhou para aquela cena.

"Que merda você está fazendo, han?" – Perguntou. Ele a olhou surpreso.

"Só fazendo algo que se pareça com uma cama."

Bella rolou os olhos.

"Edward. Você quer pegar tétano? Porque eu não duvido nada que isso aconteça se você dormir aí. Anda, nós podemos dividir essa cama. Nós já fizemos isso antes, não é nada demais. Eu sou a Bella, lembra?"

Ele balançou a cabeça e sorriu brilhantemente. Em seguida, jogou o cobertor na cama e se enfiou em baixo dele.

"Obrigado, Bella. Acho que por um momento eu tinha me esquecido mesmo."

Ela sentiu o rosto arder e lhe deu um sorriso. Em seguida, levantou-se e pegou seu próprio cobertor, se enrolando nele e indo até a cama. Assim que se deitou, sentiu a luz em seus olhos.

"Posso apagar?" – Perguntou, indicando o lustre com o queixo. Edward assentiu silenciosamente enquanto ela apertava o interruptor em cima da cama e o quarto caia em uma penumbra total.

A tempestade pareceu entrar no seu limite de força, pois eles podiam escutar o barulho do vento zunindo lá fora. A neve caia em flocos grandes e pesados e o tilintar do vidro os deixava tontos. Bella espremeu seus braços ao redor de si mesma, tentando esquecer os ruídos esquisitos.

Lembrou-se do seu antigo medo de escuro, dos sons horríveis que pareciam surgir junto com a penumbra. Ela apertou o maxilar e fechou os olhos, tentando se concentrar apenas em si mesma.

Claro que o fato de ter Edward Cullen deitado ao seu lado não ajudava em nada.

"Bella? Você está bem?"

Ela abriu os olhos e encontrou o rosto de Edward vidrado em si. Parecia preocupado e estava apoiado nos cotovelos.

"Si-sim, por-porquê?" – Perguntou e só então percebeu que estava tremendo. Ele inclinou sua cabeça e apertou os olhos.

Bella sentiu um ímpeto imenso de se arrastar para trás, mas, alguma força desconhecida a deixava parada ali. Edward empurrou a mão e logo ele estava com a palma prensada na bochecha dela.

"Você está gelada!" – Ele anunciou com um certo tremor na voz. Então, ele se levantou e andou até sua mala, tirando alguns casacos dali. Andou até Bella e lhe entregou.

"Anda, vista isso. Essa merda não tem nem um aquecedor decente, é tudo que podemos fazer."

Bella sentou-se e aceitou os dois moletons que ele lhe entregava.

"E você... Não está com frio?" – Perguntou quando terminou de se vestir. Ele estava sentado na cama ao seu lado, olhando para ela furtivamente. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça.

"Estou bem."

Ela assentiu e no mesmo momento o vento chiou lá fora.

"Uau." – Bella disse nervosamente. Ela olhou para Edward e ele estava se acomodando novamente em baixo de seus cobertores, resolveu fazer o mesmo.

Momentos depois, havia caído em uma profunda inconsciência.

Edward ainda ficou acordado por um tempo. Olhava para o rosto sereno de Bella, tão pálida e perfeita. Enquanto a via encolhida dentro de suas roupas, um sentimento de poder o invadiu e ele percebeu como aquilo era... Bom.

Estranhamente, Edward Cullen estava se sentindo bem em dividir uma cama com Isabella Swan, enquanto ela vestia suas roupas.

Tudo que ele podia pensar era em como era absolutamente ridículo deixar-se levar por um sentimento tão primitivo e estranho que se apoderava do seu coração.

Apesar disso, quando viu que ela se remexia durante o sono, não foi forte o suficiente para evitar de abraçá-la e aconchegá-la em seu peito, sentindo-a ressonar contra si.

Bella acordou não muito tempo depois e, ao se ver enlaçada com o amigo, sentiu o rosto ficar tão vermelho ao ponto de explodir. Ao ver que suas mãos estavam muito perto dos fios bronze dele, ela não pode evitar de massageá-los, sentindo a textura, se deliciando com a sensação.

Antes que pudesse ter tempo de parar, porém, Edward sorriu e disse, com uma voz manhosa.

"Isso é tão bom."

Bella sentiu os músculos congelarem e quando viu as orbes verdes do amigo teve que morder o interior das bochechas para se controlar. Eles estavam ridiculamente perto e isso não ajudava em nada.

"Bella..." – Ele continuou, com a voz ligeiramente rouca. Bella sentiu um arrepio passar pela espinha e quando Edward circulou sua cintura e a puxou mais para perto, tudo só se intensificou.

"Se afaste, Bella."

Ela sentiu como se uma faca fosse enfiada em seu coração. Engoliu em seco, mas não conseguiu se separar de seu aperto. Apesar de suas palavras duras, a pressão das mãos dele em sua cintura demonstrava exatamente o contrário.

"Se afaste agora ou eu não vou ser capaz de me controlar."

A parte em que havia sido perfurada foi cicatrizada depois dessas palavras. Ela olhou em seus olhos e viu todo o desejo que irradiava deles. Com uma coragem estranhamente não dela, apertou sua nuca e juntou os lábios.

"Você não precisa se controlar." – Murmurou. Ele sorriu de encontro aos seus lábios e abocanhou sua boca, iniciando um beijo quente e molhado.

Bella deixou sua mão acompanhar toda a extensão das costas dele, sentindo os músculos contraídos. Ao chegar no bumbum, deslizou desejosamente e apertou-lhe uma das nádegas, só para senti-lo gemer contra sua língua.

Ele se separou e lhe deu um sorriso sacana. Em seguida, inverteu as posições, ficando por cima dela, a fechando entre seus braços.

"Você tem que me prometer que não vai se arrepender disso amanhã." – Ele sussurrou. Ela sentiu o coração dar pulos dentro do peito.

"Nunca."

Ele sorriu e a beijou com sofreguidão, circulando cada pequena parte do corpo dela. Seus fios castanhos, suas bochechas rosadas, seus seios altos, sua barriga, suas coxas e seus tornozelos. Quando ele finalmente acabou sua inspeção, a beijou novamente.

Roupa por roupa, ele foi tirando dela. Estranhamente, mesmo com um único sutiã cobrindo-lhe o tórax, ela estava quente agora. Abraçou-a e sentiu sua pele contra a dele, e pensou em como isso parecia bastar.

Edward não sentia como se precisasse arrancar as roupas e fazer sexo. Ele estava perfeitamente feliz e completo apenas abraçando Bella.

Eles se beijaram e se abraçaram muitas vezes depois daquilo. Quando não havia mais nenhuma roupa impedindo nenhum dos dois, eles olharam fixamente um nos olhos dos outros, e, juntos, começaram a acariciar a intimidade um do outro.

E tudo que eles podiam pensar era em como aquilo era extremamente certo.

Bella sentiu sua intimidade tremer nos dedos dele e sabia que era aquilo que tinha que fazer. Com muito empenho, se desvencilhou dos dedos dele e subiu em seu colo, apertando-o contra si. Ele entendeu o recado e espalmou as mãos em seus quadris, a posicionando em cima de si.

Não muito tempo depois, em meio a um beijo extremamente molhado e lento, Bella sentiu Edward a preenchendo.

Centímetro por centímetro.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, se sentindo maravilhosamente cheia, nenhum resquício de dor ali.

E quando ambos estavam extasiados demais para pensar em alguma coisa, eles simplesmente se jogaram na cama, nus, e se aconchegaram um no outro.

E assim dormiram. O sono mais leve e completo de suas vidas.

**Nota da Autora**

**Ebaaa! Finalmente esses dois ficaram juntos *.***

**Quero reviews pq postei rapidinho, hã? Beijos**


	16. Desentendimentos

**Notas: Obrigada pelas reviews. E, sim, esse capitulo é o do dia seguinte ao último. Espero que gostem, afinal, essa estória não seria minha se não tivesse um dramalhão no meio.**

**Ah, capitulo pequeno, mas, pra compensar, o próximo vem em breve. :D**

**Beijos!**

**Desentendimentos**

Quando Bella acordou na manhã seguinte, ela se sentia estranhamente feliz.

Não que ela não se sentisse feliz normalmente. Pelo contrário, ela se considerava uma pessoa sortuda. A questão é que _ser _feliz e _acordar _feliz eram coisas totalmente diferentes. Ela geralmente acordava com sono, levantava obrigada e só conseguia esboçar um sorriso na metade da manhã.

Então, sim, definitivamente, ela se sentia _estranhamente _feliz.

Remexeu-se na cama e sentiu um leve ardor nas partes baixas.

"Ah.."

A noite anterior veio como um baque em sua memória. Ela apertou os olhos, lembrando docemente de como seu mais maravilhoso sonho se tornou realidade, enquanto ela amava era e amada nos braços de Edward.

Involuntariamente, Bella suspirou e abriu os olhos, girou e se encontrou sozinha no quarto.

Ela levantou-se e viu que não nevava mais. Arrastou o lençol consigo até o banheiro e chegando lá viu que Edward não estava em nenhum canto do quarto. Voltou para a cama e se sentou de pernas de índio.

Onde ele estaria?

Ele havia se arrependido?

Teria ele ido embora sem deixar nem uma resposta para ela?

Ela mordeu os lábios tentando afastar esses pensamentos da sua cabeça. Resolveu ir tomar um banho e se vestir para depois procurar um lugar para comer. Assim o fez e menos de quinze minutos depois já estava no salão principal da pousada.

_O que ela não viu antes de sair do quarto foi o pequeno bilhete que havia voado da mesa de cabeceira, onde Edward escrevera na letra mais redonda que conseguira: Me espere, eu volto logo._

"Onde... Posso... Ahn, comer?" – Perguntou à recepcionista. Ela levantou os olhos pintados de verde e apontou uma portinha. Bella agradeceu e foi até lá.

Viu que ali havia varias mesinhas. Procurou Edward por ali, mas não o achou. Sentou-se sozinha em uma mesa e pediu um café da manhã simples. Logo, pãezinhos, frios e salgadinhos estavam na sua frente, além de uma jarra de café.

Ela comeu tudo com gosto, se deliciando com a comida. Estava satisfeita e pronta para subir e esperar por Edward quando um homem de cabelos loiros sentou-se em sua mesa.

"Bom dia." – Ele disse educadamente. Bella levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Bom dia."

Ele sorriu.

"Não há mais mesas. Posso me sentar aqui?"

Bella olhou os pãezinhos que faltavam... Ela não iria demorar muito para comê-los e, ao olhar ao redor, percebeu que estava tudo cheio realmente.

"Claro. Eu já estou quase terminando mesmo."

O homem pareceu se surpreender.

"Oh." – Ele resmungou, - "Que pena, achei que iria ter o prazer de sua companhia."

Bella sentiu as bochechas corarem vagamente, enquanto assimilava os traços fortes do loiro na sua frente.

"Meu nome é James. E o seu?"

"Bella... Ahn, Isabella, mas eu prefiro só Bella."

Ele assentiu.

"Ok... Bella. É um lindo apelido."

Ela sorriu em agradecimento e enfiou os pãezinhos na boca rapidamente. Ela já ia se levantar quando James agarrou sua mão e puxou até seus lábios, depositando um beijo ali.

"Está sozinha aqui, Bella?"

Ela negou.

"N-Não... Estou com... Meu... Amigo."

James sorriu.

"É muito bom saber disso."

Bella mordeu o interior da bochecha e puxou a mão.

_O que ela não viu foi que um Edward segurando um buquê de rosas vermelhas acabava de entrar e ver aquela cena. E, tirando conclusões precipitadas, saiu rapidamente dali, entregando as rosas para a recepcionista e indo em direção ao quarto._

Bella se despediu de James o mais rápido possível e subiu correndo para o quarto, não sem antes ver a recepcionista sorrir bobamente para um lindo buquê de flores. Ela sentiu uma pontada de inveja, mas tentou deixar isso para lá. Correu para o quarto e antes que virasse o corredor escutou vozes.

"Então, _Edward..._"

Bella girou e viu Edward. Ele estava encostado na parede, enquanto a recepcionista da noite anterior girava uma chave e flertava descaradamente com ele. Por sua vez o ruivo lhe dava sorrisos tortos.

Uma fúria repentina surgiu em Bella e ela só percebeu que estava passando pelo casal e entrando no quarto quando já havia o feito. Guardou todas as suas coisas e viu que as de Edward já estavam prontas. Ela saiu e esperou por ele no seu volvo.

A viagem até Forks foi rápida e silenciosa.

Bella sabia que não era nada de Edward. Sabia que ele devia estar arrependido, mas não queria pensar nisso. Queria chegar logo na sua casa para poder enfiar o rosto no travesseiro e poder chorar tudo que estava acumulando.

Quando eles finalmente chegaram, Edward parecia que ia falar algo. Surpreendentemente, Bella o ignorou, sabendo que não controlaria as lágrimas muito mais tempo. Então, entrou correndo em sua casa e não saiu de seu quarto pelo resto do dia.

Edward tentou de todas as maneiras desculpar-se, falar que a noite anterior havia sido a melhor de sua vida, mas Bella parecia não compartilhar essa opinião.

Por fim, logo após a noite natalina, resolveu voltar para Stanford, deixando uma Bella totalmente confusa para trás.

_É_, pensou ela, totalmente confusa. _Talvez não desse mesmo certo com Edward de qualquer jeito._

Afinal, ela o conhecia há um zilhão de anos. Eles sempre foram amigos. Ele sempre foi lindo e ela sempre foi... Ela.

Ele nunca iria olhar duas vezes para ela.

Eles nunca conseguiriam fazer uma relação dar certo...

Aquela noite havia sido... Quase como duas pessoas diferentes.

Sim, era isso que ela devia pensar.

Afinal, esse era o único jeito de suportar viver com aquele gigantesco buraco no seu coração.

**Nota Final: Reviews! Não esqueçam ;]**


	17. Concorrentes

**Concorrentes**

Stanford era uma das melhores universidades do mundo.

Era grande, cheia de alunos e com muitos prédios. Bella podia falar, com toda certeza, que por mais que passasse os quatro anos rondando todos os corredores, nunca iria conhecer todos os alunos.

Bem, mas, com certeza, Edward parecia ter alcançado esse mérito.

Bella estava na entrada da lanchonete, esperando pacientemente Alice resolver aparecer. Misty e Brody, seus dois companheiros de curso, estavam junto com ela. Bella já estava sentindo o estomago roncar e seus pés batucavam insistentemente no chão, quando ele apareceu.

"Bella." – Ele saudou, com sua habitual voz quebra-coração.

Ele estava particularmente bonito hoje. O sol constante de Stanford, havia feito um bem danado à pele alva de Edward, que agora continha perfeitas partes bronzeadas nas curvas de seu rosto perfeito. Seu sorriso parecia ainda mais branco e os olhos verdes brilhavam como nunca.

"Edward." – Bella saudou. Era estranho pensar que já haviam se deitado juntos, se beijado e mesmo assim não eram nada mais do que simples vizinhos.

Estranho e frustrante.

"Estava mesmo precisando falar com você." – Ele disse. Bella percebeu que Misty prendera a respiração ao seu lado. Era mesmo muito difícil lidar com isso.

"Oh." – Ela arfou, - "Pode falar."

Ele abriu a boca, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, seus olhos foram cobertos por duas mãos. Ele mordeu o lábio.

"Adivinha quem é." – A garota disse em uma voz estridente. Ela tinha cabelos cheios e loiros platinados, olhos cor de mel e um belo par de sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Bella se sentiu pequena e invisível.

"Hm... Stephanie?" – Ele tentou. A loira soltou um muxoxo.

"Não, _Eddie_. Vamos lá, não acredito que você não se lembra de _mim_."

Ele sorriu, levou as próprias mãos até as da garota e as puxou de seus olhos. Quando olhou para trás, pareceu se surpreender, mas logo o sorriso torto estava no seu rosto novamente.

"É claro!" – Ele blefou, - "Sua voz está mais rouca, querida."

A loira sorriu afetadamente.

"O que acha de irmos para o meu dormitório?"

Bella quase engasgou com a própria saliva. Aquela garota havia mesmo falado aquilo? Ali, na frente de todos?

"Agora... Acho que não vai dar. Uma outra hora, quem sabe. Me liga."

A garota rolou os olhos, mas assentiu. Quando ela finalmente se foi, ele voltou-se para Bella como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Então, podemos conversar?"

Bella balançou a cabeça, se sentindo feia e gorda perto da garota que ele havia acabado de dispensar.

Ele sorriu e puxou Bella pela mão, até que ambos estivessem em um corredor vazio. Bella encostou-se na parede, entrelaçou os dedos e esperou que ele começasse a falar.

"EDDIE!" – Uma voz feminina o chamou. Bella bufou, completamente irritada, enquanto a garota corria até Edward. Ela tinha olhos azuis e puxados e brilhantes cabelos negros.

Edward recebeu a garota quando ela pulou em seus braços e sorriu para ela. Bella olhou para o teto, tentando achar uma distração, mas nada conseguia entretê-la.

"Oh meu Deus, só me diga: Porque você some tanto?"

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.

"Eu não sumo. Você é que se esconde!"

A garota riu e deu um tapinha no ombro dele.

Será que elas nunca paravam? Era tão deprimente ver como garotas que ele havia acabado de conhecer tinham mais acesso à ele do que Bella jamais teve.

Ela olhou para as próprias unhas. Eram curtas e feiosas. Olhou para as da garota com quem Edward conversava: Longas e pintadas de vermelho.

A quem Bella queria enganar? Enquanto os anos passavam, Edward conseguia ficar sempre mais e mais popular. Bella, muito pelo contrario, parecia perder todas as esperanças. Se um dia ela achou que eles podiam ter alguma chance, ela parecia só perceber agora que tudo não passara de um sonho.

Ela cutucou o ombro do amigo e ele a olhou pelo canto dos olhos, fazendo um sinal para que ela esperasse. Bella suspirou e o ignorou. Ela não iria ficar ali o vendo conversar com todas as fêmeas que passassem pelo corredor. Girou e saiu rapidamente dali, antes que Edward pudesse perceber.

**XxX**

O sol já havia se posto e Bella estava deitada em sua cama, olhando fixamente para a tela do laptop na sua frente. A página do Word estava aberta, mas totalmente em branco. Ela simplesmente não conseguia pensar em nenhuma forma de começar seu trabalho.

Absolutamente nenhuma.

Já estava prestes a xingar Deus e o mundo quando ouviu batidas na porta. Levantou-se e a abriu, dando de cara com Edward.

"Oi." – Saudou. Ele parecia levemente chateado.

"Você sumiu hoje de manhã."

Ela assentiu.

"Você estava ocupado e eu atrasada."

Ele riu sarcasticamente.

"Atrasada para quê? Encontrar com Alice? É isso que você chama de importante, Isabella?"

Bella fez menção de fechar a porta, mas ele a parou e entrou no quarto, indo se sentar na sua cama.

"Você não tem nada a ver com o que eu acho ou não importante na minha vida, Edward." – Ela disse asperamente. Ele pareceu notar, pois um sorriso maroto brotou em seus lábios.

"Olá para a velha e irritada Bella. Eu senti saudades."

Bella rolou os olhos.

"Deixa de graça, Edward."

Ele deitou o tronco na cama.

"Eu deixo, mas ela insiste em me seguir..."

"Nossa, como você é engraçado."

Ele riu.

"Eu sei, minha querida. Mas eu precisava mesmo falar com você e você sumiu."

"Você parecia muito interessado em dar atenção à sua amiguinha."

Ele a olhou bestificado.

"Ciúmes?"

Bella arregalou os olhos e começou a trocar os cremes de Rosalie de lugar.

"Ciúmes? Está louco, é?"

Ele levantou-se e se postou atrás de Bella. Ela podia sentir o peito dele inflando e desinflando.

"E porquê _não_?"

Bella correu para longe dele.

"Porque _sim_? Eu não tenho nenhum motivo para sentir ciúmes de você!"

Ele andou até ela novamente, parando em sua frente. Ergueu a mão e enrolou uma mecha de cabelo dela entre seus dedos.

"Você tem vergonha de admitir isso, Isabella. Mas eu sei que morre de ciúmes de mim. E eu só queria saber... Por quê?"

Ela se afastou dele, as costas batendo na parede.

"Pare de falar asneiras. Só me diga logo porque está aqui. O que você quer comigo?"

Ele a seguiu, espalmando as mãos na parede ao lado de Bella, a prendendo entre seus braços.

"Não seja boba, Bella. O que você acha que eu quero com você?"

Ele deu de ombros, visivelmente nervosa.

"Como eu vou saber?!"

Ele sorriu.

"Você sabe. No fundo eu sei que você sabe exatamente o que eu quero."

"Edward, você não está falando coisa com coisa."

Ele roçou a ponta do nariz na bochecha dela e ela sentiu um arrepio passar por sua coluna.

"Pensa, Bella... Pensa..."

Ela engoliu em seco.

O que ele estava querendo dizer? Ela lembrou-se daquela vez, não muito tempo atrás, em que eles se encontraram em uma situação inesquecível.

Mas ele estava bêbado, não estava? Ambos estavam, mas ela sabia que ele não se lembrara de nada do dia seguinte.

Ou será que ele lembrara?

Respirou fundo, tentando articular os pensamentos. Mas antes que pudesse fazer isso, a porta do quarto se abriu e Edward pulou para longe dela.

"Eddie!" – Rosalie exclamou, visivelmente surpresa. – "O que você faz aqui?"

Edward meteu as mãos nos bolsos e Bella entendeu que não iria descobrir tão cedo o que ele queria.

Ela só não havia entendido ainda se isso era bom ou mal.

**Nota**

**Oi lindas! Obrigada pelos comentários, amo todos!!!**

**Beijossssss**


	18. Estragando minha vida pra salvar a sua

**Estragando Minha Vida para Salvar a Sua**

O quarto de descanso dos médicos do hospital de Washington não era algo que Bella pudesse chamar de confortável. Era um cômodo pequeno e escuro, mobiliado apenas por dois beliches e uma mesinha com um telefone no meio.

Porém, quando ela abriu a porta, depois de doze horas seguidas de plantão e na espera de mais doze, tudo que Isabella Swan pode pensar era em como o beliche parecia o céu.

Ela sorriu bobamente e se arrastou até a cama, se jogando em cima e dormindo imediatamente.

E, inesperadamente, aquele colchão velho do beliche lhe pareceu tão confortável...

_Trim, trim, trim, trim..._

Bella sentiu o celular vibrando no bolso e deu um pulo, batendo a cabeça no beliche e tateando o corpo inteiro atrás do celular. _Maldição_, pensou. Ela não havia dormido nem há um minuto!

Finalmente achou o celular e o colocou na orelha.

"Oi." – Falou e percebeu que a voz estava grogue.

"_Bella? É você? Que voz de travesti, minha filha..."_

Renée.

"Mãe, eu estava dormindo. Obrigada por me acordar."

Renée soltou uma exclamação alta do outro lado da linha.

"_Dormindo? Mas são sete da noite, Isabella_!"

Bella rolou os olhos. Será que a mãe nunca entendia que ela era uma interna?

"Mãe, eu estou de plantão, lembra?"

"_Claro que eu me lembro. Só achei que você não fosse ter sono a essa hora. Enfim, estou te ligando porque nossa vizinha da rua de baixo, a dona Kitty, está com uma dorzinha esquisita na barriga e pediu pra eu te perguntar o que era..."_

Bella soltou um rugido alto. Que mania que as pessoas tinham de achar que só porque ela era uma interna ela sabia diagnosticar por telefone. Aliás, que ela sabia _diagnosticar_. Ninguém percebeu ainda que ela estava aprendendo ali?

"Mãe!" – Ela brigou. – "Eu vou desligar, estou morrendo de sono, NÃO ME LIGUE DE NOVO. TCHAU!"

"_Mas e a dona Kitty, Bella?"_

"Manda ela ir no médico!"

E desligou, jogando o celular em baixo do beliche e caindo de costas na cama. Para dormir profundamente.

"Bella? Bella?" – Uma mão suave cutucou suas costelas no que pareceram ser dois minutos depois que se deitou. Ela resmungou e enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro, não querendo acordar.

"Bella, acorda..." – A voz continuou.

Bella nunca teve problemas em acordar e se situar rapidamente, nem de dormir em qualquer lugar e qualquer posição. Esse era um dos dons que ela dizia ter, o que só beneficiava sua rotina médica. O problema é que, no momento, ela estava realmente cansada e se tivesse que levantar e correr por aqueles corredores para olhar mais algumas tripas saindo do corpo de alguém, ela tinha certeza que iria se atirar pela janela.

"Por favor, chame outro interno..." – Ela resmungou. Ouviu um risinho e as cutucadas continuaram.

"Não há emergência, Bella. Eu só preciso de um favor."

E então ela se situou e reconheceu a voz. Era Edward.

Um sentimento de formigamento invadiu seu estômago imediatamente.

Edward era o residente responsável por ela e mais quatro internos no hospital. Ele era seu "chefe".

Ela abriu os olhos e rolou o rosto, tentando se sentar. A mão de Edward voou para seu peito e a fez continuar deitada.

Mesmo na escuridão, ela viu seu sorriso torto preferido e sentiu seu corpo estremecer.

"Todas as outras camas estão ocupadas." – Ele começou. – "E eu estou morrendo de sono. Pensei que poderíamos dividir..."

Ela engoliu em seco. Pensou no seu amor, nos beijos, na vez que fizeram amor, no desentendimento...

Enfim, no passado não resolvido dos dois.

"Você não acha que eu já não escuto o suficiente de que você não é duro o suficiente comigo por nos conhecermos?"

Ele mordeu o lábio sedutoramente.

"É justamente por isso que eu não sou duro com você. Eu te conheço e sei que você é capaz."

Ela sorriu.

"Ok, pode parar com os galanteios doutor Cullen." – Ela se arrastou para o lado.

Edward sorriu e subiu na cama, entrando em baixo dos cobertores e fechando os olhos.

"Obrigado." – Sussurrou antes de enrolar as mãos em volta de Bella e cair na inconsciência.

O que Bella fez questão de seguir, não muitos segundos depois.

Agora, além de estar em um colchão furado inesperadamente confortável, ela tinha um corpo quente e delicioso agarrado a si. O que mais ela poderia querer?

"Oh meu Deus, eles estão juntos!" – Uma voz feminina foi escutada. Bella tentou abrir os olhos.

"Não tem vergonha. Depois a Swan diz que não tem nada com o Cullen. É uma hipócrita mesmo."

Bella teve ímpetos de se levantar e chutar a bunda de quem quer que tivesse falado aquilo. Mas, de uma hora para outra, o corpo quentinho que a abraçava sumiu e quando ela finalmente conseguiu abrir os dois olhos e se sentar, Edward estava de pé e as duas residentes pareciam amedrontadas.

"Quem vocês pensam que são para julgar ou não os outros? Swan é minha _amiga _e se vocês não tem córneas o suficiente para notar que não há mais nenhuma outra cama vazia, eu espero que vocês esqueçam de ser médicas e voem direto para alguma editora fulera para ganhar a vida falando mal dos outros."

Ele pausou um segundo e depois continuou, a voz ainda mais dura do que antes.

"As duas estão PROIBIDAS de assistir QUALQUER cirurgia... POR UMA SEMANA." – Ele demandou e Bella quase se sentiu mal pelas internas.

Quase.

Naquele instante o telefone tocou e junto com ele o bip de todos também. Bella puxou seu bip e leu:

_Emergência trauma II_

Ela suspirou e deu um pulo, desamassando a roupa e, juntamente com Edward, sair correndo em direção ao trauma.

_Hora de salvar algumas vidas._

**Nota**

**Tudo bem, esse capitulo foi mesmo pequeno. Mas foi essencial. É a introdução da "nova" vida de Bella e Edward, como médicos, ou seja: sem nenhuma vida social.**

**Pra compensar, eu vou postar o próximo capitulo amanhã.**

**Ou depois.**

**Depende, como sempre, de vocês!**

**Beijos!!!**


	19. Nova forma de ficar acordado

**Nova Forma de Ficar Acordado**

Oito horas dentro do centro cirúrgico.

Em uma cirurgia que seria feita em duas horas e meia, no máximo três.

Bella se sentia totalmente desgastada, seu corpo tremia de cansaço e ela queria só ir para sua casa e dormir durante vinte e quatro horas seguidas.

Mas ela ainda tinha mais quatro horas de plantão pela frente, então dormir não estava em seus planos.

Cansada de vagar pelos corredores vazios do hospital a àquela hora da noite, resolveu se sentar em uma das macas dedicadas para pacientes. Recostou a cabeça na parede e fechou os olhos, sentindo a sonolência acabar com ela.

"Swan?"

Abriu os olhos imediatamente. Estava ficando realmente boa naquilo. Empertigou o tronco, olhando para a figura majestosa de Edward, com uma caneta atrás da orelha e uma prancheta nas mãos.

"Sim, Cullen?"

Ele a olhou de cima a baixo.

"Você esteve na cirurgia do Roberts, não é?"

Ela assentiu.

"Fiquei sabendo que eles acharam mais tumores no intestino delgado, por isso a demora."

Ela assentiu novamente.

"Você achou a cirurgia produtiva?"

Ela mordeu os lábios.

"Produtiva e totalmente desgastante."

Edward sorriu vagamente.

"Está com sono no meio de seu plantão..." – Ele apoiou a prancheta na maca ao lado de Bella e colocou uma mão em cada lado dela. Bella sentiu seu joelho roçar no peito de Edward, mas não conseguia desviar o olhar.

De repente, ela não conseguia mais pensar em sono.

"Ahn, eu estou bem. Sem sono, sem culpa."

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior sedutoramente.

"Eu estou aqui há vinte e oito horas. Eu estou morrendo por uma cama e já perdi as contas de quantos cafés eu tomei neste meio tempo. Meu corpo está cansado e meus olhos estão abertos por algum milagre divino."

Bella levantou as sobrancelhas, mas ele continuou, com a voz dez vezes mais baixa. Não passava de um sussurro rouco e sexy.

"Então, Swan, eu quero que você me responda essa pergunta. E eu não te dou o direito de errar."

Bella pensou nas cabeludas perguntas sobre doenças e métodos cirúrgicos que Edward costumava fazer sem dó nem piedade aos seus internos.

"Se meu corpo está tão cansado ao ponto de eu perder vários reflexos; Se eu te conheço desde que eu nós tínhamos sete anos e se agora você está bem aqui, na minha frente, vestindo a porra dessa roupa azul ridícula de hospital, com seus cabelos totalmente desgrenhados e olheiras em baixo dos olhos, porque é que eu estou te achando terrivelmente sexy e tenho que me controlar a cada segundo para não te beijar contra sua vontade, heim Swan?"

Bella prendeu a respiração. Ela havia escutado bem? Edward queria... _Agarrá-la_? Oh, sim, isso só podia ser produto da falta de sono. Só podia, só podia, só podia... Mas...

"Só me beije de uma vez, Edward."

Ela disse e assim que o fez ele sorriu lindamente para ela. Agarrou seus quadris e a puxou contra si, fazendo-a chocar contra sua barriga. Ela enrolou as pernas na sua cintura e ele começou a correr pelos corredores, só parando ao entrar no quarto de descanso e trancando a porta atrás de si.

Bella sentiu suas costas chocarem contra o colchão do beliche mas antes que pudesse pensar em dor o corpo quente de Edward estava em cima do seu, completando cada curva sua. Ela passou os braços em volta de seu pescoço, completamente submissa à aquele sentimento, agarrando aquele homem com toda sua força, com medo de ele fugisse.

Edward olhou fixamente para ela e sorriu sozinho, mas Bella nunca saberia o que ele pensou. Em seguida, inclinou a cabeça e iniciou um beijo rápido, molhado e conhecido. Os dois se deixaram levar por aqueles pequenos momentos de intimidade infinita, agarrando um ao outro como suporte.

"Quantas vezes eu quis fazer isso?" – Ele perguntou retoricamente entre os beijos.

"Não mais do que eu." – Bella respondeu.

Ele fechou os olhos, enquanto as mãos escorregavam até a barra da blusa dela e a erguia. Suas mãos entraram em contato com a pele quente dela, lhe causando arrepios.

"Quantas vezes eu quis sentir a porra da sua pele deliciosa assim? _Só mais uma vez_, Bella..." – Ele apertou a pele da barriga dela enquanto falava isso e ela não pode evitar o gemido de satisfação que saiu dos seus lábios.

Ele beijou toda a extensão de seu maxilar.

"Ouvir seus gemidos... Pra mim... Só pra mim..."

Ela agarrou ainda mais os fios bronze dele entre os dedos, não sabendo como aquilo terminaria se ele continuasse sussurrando aquelas coisas.

"Edwaaaard..."

Ele capturou seus lábios e a beijou furiosamente, enquanto isso, suas mãos rolaram para cima até que ele encontrasse o tecido do sutiã de Bella. Os dois ficaram rígidos ao mesmo tempo, e então Edward, vagarosamente, começou a descer a mão.

Mas não era isso que Bella queria.

Não era isso que ela necessitava.

Ela estava ali e aquele momento havia feito ela esquecer de tudo e de todos. Ela não queria perder tudo que poderia acontecer por causa de um passado que ela mal lembrava.

Ela era adulta agora e não uma criancinha de sete anos que tinha uma quedinha pelo vizinho.

Então, antes que a mão de Edward pudesse descolar de sua pele, ela a agarrou e puxou para cima, fazendo-o contornar seu seio esquerdo. Ele pareceu assustado no inicio, mas ao sentir a protuberância em sua palma, não conseguiu articular pensamentos coerentemente. Ele apertou e Bella soltou um murmúrio, o que o fez ficar mais quente ainda.

"Me beije, Edward." – Ela comandou. Ele sorriu descaradamente.

"Muito mandona a senhorita..."

Ela mordeu o lábio.

"Por favor..."

Ela não precisou pedir outra vez. Suas bocas já estavam coladas e ela alcançou a barra da blusa dele, puxando-a para cima e tirando-a. Ela parou por um segundo para admirar o tórax nu dele.

"Você escolheu a profissão errada," – Ela murmurou, - "Com esse corpo é mais fácil você matar pacientes e não salvar."

Ele agarrou-a pelas costas e puxou de encontro a seu corpo, chocando-a rudemente contra si.

Bella arfou ao sentir a ereção proeminente contra suas coxas. E então um instinto selvagem apoderou-se de si e ela procurou, desesperadamente, chocar seu sexo contra o dele.

Era aquilo que ela queria.

Era aquilo que ela precisava.

Então, quando ela finalmente conseguiu o que queria, um lamurio alto e prolongado saiu de seus lábios. A partir daí, tudo que seu corpo fez foi por puro instinto, a levando à limites catastróficos de prazer junto com Edward.

Puro prazer. Pura paixão. Puro amor.

Quando seus corpos finalmente tombaram na cama, ambos ofegantes e cansados. Edward repousou a cabeça no vão do pescoço de Bella, tentando controlar a própria respiração.

"Defina orgasmo, Swan." – Pediu brincalhão. Ela se aninhou ainda mais em seu corpo antes de responder.

"O orgasmo é caracterizado por intenso prazer físico, controlado pelo sistema nervoso autônomo, acompanhado por ciclos de rápidas contrações musculares nos músculos pélvicos inferiores, que rodeiam os órgãos sexuais e o ânus, sendo freqüentemente associados a outras ações involuntárias, como espasmos musculares em outras partes do corpo, um sensação geral de euforia e, com freqüência, vocalizações."

Ela sentiu Edward sorrir de encontro ao seu pescoço.

"Muito bem, Swan. Eu poderia até mesmo te dar um prêmio por isso."

O corpo de Bella arfou com a imaginação perante essas palavras.

"Eu acho que eu iria adorar uma nova demonstração prática, Cullen."

E tudo que Bella pode sentir depois foram as mãos fortes dele em cada pedaço de seu corpo.

**Nota**

**Eu gostei desse capitulo. Finalmente esses dois estão JUNTOS dnv. E agora, será que eles vão se entender de vez?**

***cenas dos próximos capítulos***

**Haha... lindas, obrigada pelas reviews! Amo amo amo!**


	20. Declarações

**Declarações**

_Medicina._

É mesmo uma carreira que consome todo o tempo de sua vida. Principalmente enquanto você está na terrível fase de ser um residente.

E ter seu residente-chefe como Edward Cullen.

O fato de transar periodicamente com esse supracitado residente chefe também não fazia nenhum bem à mente já perturbada de Isabella Swan.

"Doutora? Doutora?" – A voz quase esquecida da enfermeira lhe tirou de seus devaneios. Bella esfregou o rosto e puxou os cabelos para trás, prendendo-os em um coque.

"Desculpe, acho que estou dormindo em pé."

A enfermeira sorriu, mas Bella sabia que estava querendo matá-la por dentro.

"Tudo bem. Aqui estão os prontuários que pediu e o doutor Cullen pediu para que eu a avisasse que ele está te esperando."

Bella fez um sonoro "Ah" e agradeceu. Pegou os prontuários, deixou com a residente que lhe substituiria e correu para o vestiário dos médicos. Trocou-se em dez segundos, colocando seu vestido e os sapatos de salto. Tentou dar um jeito no cabelo, mas não deu muito certo.

Por fim, saiu do hospital, encarando o sol do meio dia em seu rosto. Viu o carro de Edward e correu até ele. Batucou o vidro e, sem esperar ser convidada, entrou no banco do passageiro.

Edward estava lá... Dormindo.

Ela cutucou suas costelas e ele abriu os olhos desorientado.

"Ah, Bella... Você demorou então eu dormi."

Ela sorriu.

"Está tudo bem. Acho melhor irmos logo ou Alice quebra nossos pescoços."

Ele assentiu.

"Tenho certeza que você está completamente certa."

Ele dirigiu até o centro de Washington, parando na frente do restaurante preferido de Alice. Eles saíram juntos e correram para dentro, já encontrando uma Alice Cullen com cara de poucos amigos.

"Uma hora atrasados!" – Ela gritou assim que eles se sentaram. Edward procurou a mão de Bella por de baixo da mesa e a apertou.

"Vocês acham que são o quê? Algum ator famoso? Nananinanão. Vocês costumavam ser meu irmão e minha melhor amiga que dificilmente se atrasavam para alguma coisa! UMA HORA de atraso!"

Ela fez uma careta estranha como se estivesse prestes a explodir.

"EU espero TRÊS meses para poder FALAR COM VOCÊS e quando finalmente o dia chega VOCÊS chegam ATRASADOS!"

Bella e Edward iam se encolhendo conforme ela gritava. O restaurante inteiro olhava para eles. Alice se levantou, deixando garfos e facas caírem no chão. Ela apontou para si própria.

"Vamos lá, enjôos matinais, falta de menstruação, dores nos seios e desejos repentinos. Me digam o que isso parece para vocês."

Bella sentiu um arrepio na espinha.

"Você está grávida?"

Alice guinchou.

"QUATRO MESES E VOCÊS NÃO TIVERAM _TEMPO _PARA SABEREM DISSO!"

Eles se entreolharam se sentindo repentinamente culpados.

"Alice..." – Edward começou, - "Você precisa entender que..."

Ela se sentou novamente e cruzou os braços.

"Eu _ia _chamar vocês para serem os padrinhos. Mas vocês não vão ter _tempo_..."

Bella soltou um lamurio baixo.

"Ora, por favor, Alice! Nós te amamos e você sabe disso! A culpa não é nossa que o trabalho consome muito tempo... Eu ainda não decorei o endereço da minha casa porque eu mal fico lá!"

Alice fez um bico gigantesco.

"Mas... Mas... Eu sou sua irmã... E sua melhor amiga!" – Ela falou enquanto apontava para eles.

"Nós sabemos, Alice... E nós te amamos."

Ela guinchou alto. Edward e Bella levantaram-se ao mesmo tempo e foram até ela, ajoelhando-se e a abraçando.

"Parabéns amiga."

"Eu vou ser titio..."

Alice sorriu.

"É... E aí... Vocês ainda querem ser os padrinhos?"

Eles não responderam, apenas apertaram mais a amiga, tentando transmitir o quanto estavam felizes com aquilo.

Duas horas depois, Alice havia demandado que hoje o dia seria só dela. Mesmo estando cansados e quase dormindo em pé diversas vezes, eles aceitaram e os três foram para o apartamento de Edward e não muito depois Jasper se juntou a eles.

Eles jogaram xadrez, conversaram amenidades, pediram pizza e contaram piadas. Como nos velhos tempos.

"Então," – Alice perguntou um certo momento, - "E vocês dois?"

Jasper cutucou Alice enquanto Bella e Edward se entreolhavam sem entender.

"O que tem... Nós?" – Bella perguntou.

Alice deu de ombros.

"Vocês foram feitos um para o outro. Já perceberam isso?"

Bella sentiu as bochechas queimarem.

"É, porque é realmente você quem decide isso, não é, Alice?" – Edward zombou.

Ela pareceu irritada.

"Olha aqui, eu conheço vocês a minha vida inteira. E há muito tempo eu sei que vocês pertence um ao outro. Só são idiotas o suficiente para não enxergarem isso sozinhos."

Jasper assentiu.

Bella ia retrucar, mas Edward foi mais rápido.

"Bella merece alguém melhor que eu."

Os três olharam fixamente para ele. Ele engoliu seu pedaço de pizza e levantou as sobrancelhas.

"O que você quer dizer com alguém melhor, cara?" – Jasper perguntou.

"Eu não sei... Só é o que eu acho."

Bella jogou a cabeça para trás e deu uma longa risada.

"Ok, convenhamos que o bonito aqui é você Edward."

Ele a olhou sem expressão. Segundos depois, questionou:

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

Ela olhou para as próprias mãos.

"Nada."

"Bella..."

"Ah, você sabe. Você é muito requisitado", ela virou o rosto para Alice, - "Você iria se assustar com a quantidade de enfermeiras que dão em cima dele, Alice. Eu realmente acho que as únicas que não dão são lésbicas."

Alice riu, mas Edward não pareceu achar graça.

"O que isso tem a ver? Eu iria ser o cara mais feliz do mundo se _você _me desse uma chance, Bella, e você sabe disso."

Bella não estava comendo nada mas, mesmo assim, conseguiu engasgar com sua própria saliva. Ela começou a tossir descontroladamente e, não parando, resolveu correr para o banheiro. Se trancou lá dentro e se sentou no vaso sanitário, esperando sua própria respiração se acalmar.

_Inspira, expira, inspira, expira... _Ela repetia sozinha. Passou a mão pelo rosto e o esfregou, tentando achar alguma coerência naquilo.

O que Edward estava falando? Ela dera mole para ele a vida inteira!

Escutou batidas na porta mas antes que pudesse mandar a pessoa embora, Alice entrou. Ela se ajoelhou ao lado da amiga e sorriu.

"Acho que meu irmão não vê bem ao seu redor, não é, Bella?"

Bella gemeu baixinho.

Alice passou a mão pelo cabelo castanho da amiga.

"Eu sempre soube que ele gostava de você. E você dele... Mas vocês nunca davam uma chance um para o outro."

Bella descansou a cabeça nos próprios joelhos.

"O que ele estava falando? Eu sempre gostei dele, Lice."

Alice assentiu.

"Eu sei, meu amor. E agora você sabe que ele também. O que você está complicando tanto?"

Bella gemeu de novo.

"_Eu-não-sei_."

Alice mordeu os lábios.

"Porque você não vai lá e tasca um beijo nele?"

Bella levantou a cabeça.

"Eu não me imagino fazendo isso."

Alice se lavantou e colocou as mãos na cintura.

"Bella, você ainda não percebeu que ele não vai te rejeitar?"

"Mas..."

"Sem mais. Ele está mesmo acostumado com todas as enfermeiras, ou melhor, todas as mulheres fazendo isso. E você sempre esteve lá, bem do lado dele e nunca fez nada disso, apesar de sempre ser apaixonada por ele. É lógico que ele acha que você não gostava dele. Bella, preste atenção: Você vai sair daqui e vai beijá-lo."

Bella negou.

"Eu estou indo embora com o Jasper. E quando eu ligar para cá amanhã de manhã eu realmente espero que você atenda esse telefone."

E, dizendo isso, Alice girou e saiu do banheiro. Poucos segundos depois, Bella ouviu a porta da frente sendo fechada com um tranco alto.

Bella respirou fundo várias vezes antes de sair do banheiro. Ela viu as costas de Edward e andou calmamente até ele. Parou a poucos centímetros e espalmou sua mão na cintura dele.

Ele girou e uma expressão preocupada estava em seu rosto.

"Bella," – Ele murmurou, - "Eu sinto muito. Me desculpe se fui rude. Eu não..."

Ela levou a mão até seus lábios e o calou. Ele a olhou curioso.

"Edward." – Ela começou, - "Você não se lembra mesmo?"

Ele mordeu o lábio e, balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Ela sorriu.

"Você é o cara por quem eu fui apaixonada minha vida inteira. Você foi o meu primeiro amor, meu primeiro beijo, minha primeira transa..."

Ele fez menção de falar, mas ela o calou novamente.

"Eu só quero dizer que... Bem... Pra falar a verdade eu não tenho muito o que dizer, só... Isso."

E então, ela o beijou.

Ela tomou a iniciativa e o beijou, sentindo a textura maravilhosa de seus lábios. Ela estava quase temendo que ele a rejeitasse quando sentiu os lábios dele moldarem-se aos seus e a língua quente dele tocar a sua.

Ela suspirou e prendeu os braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

"Bella," – Ele começou baixinho, os lábios colados, - "Eu só preciso dizer que você é o amor da minha vida."

Ela piscou algumas vezes, deixando a boca se abrir em descrença. Ele sorriu docemente e beijou seus lábios abertos.

**Nota da Autora**

**Eu estive esperando por esse momento durante a fic inteira. Finalmente, esses dois se declararam. Adorei escrever isso.**

**Obrigada por lerem! Não esqueçam das reviews, ok?**

**Beijos!**


	21. Enfermeiro particular

**Enfermeiro Particular**

Bella sempre se gabara que tinha um ótimo sistema imunológico – quase nunca pegava gripes ou resfriados. Ela sorria enquanto todos espirravam e mostrava a língua enquanto os outros tossiam descontroladamente.

Enfim, se sentia a última bolacha do pacote no sentido imunidade.

Ela já era residente no hospital de Washington há três anos e ainda não havia pegado nenhuma doença. Até aquele dia.

Quando entrou no volvo de Edward, sentia a cabeça dolorida, os olhos inchados e o nariz vermelho escorrendo. Ela fungou alto e o namorado olhou para ela.

"Você está doente?" – Ele perguntou parecendo surpreso enquanto acelerava o carro e entrava no trânsito.

Bella espirrou.

"É só uma gripezinha." – Debochou inutilmente.

No dia seguinte, a gripe só estava pior.

Ela estava espirrando descontroladamente quando Edward a encontrou em um dos corredores do hospital. Ele a puxou e levantou seu rosto, a fazendo olhar para ele.

"Swan, eu quero que você vá imediatamente à clinica se consultar."

Ela rolou os olhos.

"Cale a boca. Eu não vou fazer isso... Já disse que é uma gripe."

Edward levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Você mandou seu chefe calar a boca?"

Ela mordeu o lábio.

"Edward..."

Mas antes que ela pudesse começar a reclamar, ele já estava a rebocando até a área de pronto socorro. Ele entrou na primeira sala vazia e a fez sentar na maca do paciente.

"Edward, você não está fazendo isso. Me diga que é uma brincadeira."

Ele não respondeu, apenas rasgou um pacote de luvas e as colocou, puxando os utensílios necessários para uma consulta de rotina das gavetas do consultório.

"Abra a boca." – Ele comandou em um perfeita postura de médico. Bella bufou mas abriu a boca, colocando a língua toda para fora.

Edward sorriu.

"Que ótima paciente, não preciso nem mandar colocar a língua para fora."

Ela cruzou os braços, irritada.

"Nãn énxhe" – Tentou falar sem fechar a boca. Edward enfiou o palitinho até sua goela e ela fez um lembrete mental de nunca mais fazer isso com seus pacientes.

Ele então jogou o palitinho fora e olhou nos olhos de Bella.

"Pode levantar a blusa, por favor?"

Bella não agüentou e começou a rir.

"Posso tirar a calça se você quiser também."

Edward continuou a olhando, sem esboçar nenhuma reação condizente com seu estado de namorado dela. Bella bufou e levantou a blusa.

Edward aproximou-se e prensou seu estetoscópio nas costas dela. Bella sentiu um ligeiro desconforto devido a temperatura dele, mas não disse nada.

"Inspire profundamente, por favor."

Ela assim o fez.

Depois de completar todos os procedimentos básicos, sem deslizar nem uma vez de sua perfeita atuação de desconhecido, Edward sentou-se na cadeira do médico e começou a escrever algumas coisas.

"Você não vai me falar o que eu tenho, doutor?" – Bella perguntou ironicamente.

"Gripe."

Ela riu.

"Nossa! Não é que eu estava imaginando _exatamente _isso?"

Ele parou de escrever e levantou os olhos verdes cintilantes para ela.

"Ok, eu paro."

Ele voltou a escrever.

"Você vai tomar esses remédios de manhã e no almoço. Não pode tomar de estômago vazio. Não faça esforço físico, procure descansar."

Ela assentiu, tirando o papel das mãos dele e indo em direção à farmacinha que havia no hospital.

"Você é tão chato." – Ela ainda resmungou antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

XxX

Bella pretendia fazer especialização na área de cardiologia. Adorava tudo que se relacionava ao coração e toda e qualquer cirurgia desse tipo ela se dedicava até os ossos. Essa, em particular, era uma cirurgia complicadíssima e delicada...

_Toc, toc, toc, toc_

E estava indo tudo maravilhosamente bem. O cirurgião responsável havia feito poucas perguntas e ela havia acertado todas.

_Toc, toc, toc, toc_

"Swan?" – O cirurgiao perguntou, sem tirar os olhos do que estava fazendo.

"Sim, senhor?"

Ele a olhou por alguns segundos.

"Porque Cullen está batendo insistentemente na porta da minha SO?"

Bella sentiu o corpo inteiro gelar. Olhou para o relógio no canto do centro cirurgio... Já havia passado da hora de seus remédios.

Edward devia estar querendo lhe matar.

"Ignore-o, por favor." – Ela pediu, mas as batidas continuaram.

"Swan, dê um jeito nisso."

Ela engoliu em seco e assentiu. Foi com a pior cara possível que saiu do centro cirúrgico, olhando para o namorado.

"Eu odeio você. O que você pensa que está fazendo?" – Perguntou irritada. Edward não demonstrou o mínimo medo e enfiou uma banana na boca da namorada. Ela mordeu a contragosto.

"Você perdeu a hora dos seus remédios e está de estômago vazio. É a pior paciente que eu já vi."

Ele lhe deu os comprimidos na boca e ela engoliu, em seguida ele fez com que ela bebesse água.

"Eu odeio mesmo você."

Ele assentiu.

"Eu não tenho medo de você, não adianta."

Ele recolocou a mascara em seu rosto.

"Agora volta logo para a sua cirurgia."

Ela assentiu e voltou a entrar, não sem antes dizer:

"Obrigada, Edward."

Ele não respondeu, mas tinha escutado. E, mesmo a contragosto, não pode evitar de sorrir.

XxX

"Eu _te avisei."_

Bella fez um bico imenso e afundou ainda mais na cama do namorado.

Ele se sentou ao seu lado e começou a puxar os cabelos dela para trás.

"Trinta e nove graus de febre. Eu não acredito que você mentiu para mim! Disse que tinha tomado os remédios e não tomou... Você é ridícula, Isabella."

Ela não olhou para ele.

"Desculpe." – Murmurou baixinho.

Ele bufou e agarrou seu queixo, fazendo com que ela o olhasse.

"Eu não posso ser seu enfermeiro. Você não pode esquecer de você dessa maneira, Isabella!"

Ela gemeu e assentiu.

"Eu sei, me desculpe!"

Ele esfregou o rosto e jogou-se na cama ao lado dela. Aproveitando a situação, ela moldou seu corpo ao do namorado, afundando seu rosto na curva de seu pescoço. Ele abraçou-a, parecendo teimar consigo mesmo ao fazer isso.

"Eu devia te deixar na rua, sozinha para se virar." – Ele resmungou.

"Mas você é o melhor namorado do mundo e não ia fazer isso comigo..."

Ele rolou os olhos.

"Eu realmente devia."

Ela sorriu de encontro a pele dele.

"Edward?"

"O que?"

Ela deu um beijo casto no pescoço dele.

"Pode ir me buscar um pedaço daquele bolo maravilhoso que a Esme fez?"

Edward deu uma risada seca.

"Quem você pensa que eu sou? Seu empregado?"

Ela afastou o rosto e olhou para ele.

"Poxa, amor, eu achei que você... Gostasse... De mim..."

Ele ainda ficou olhando por alguns segundos para o rosto de Bella, ponderando se devia ou não ir. Por fim, não agüentou o olhar de cachorro morto da namorada e, sem dizer uma palavra, buscou o tal pedaço de bolo. Quando voltou, Bella o esperava sentada e sorridente e devorou o bolo tão rápido que ele mal teve tempo de pegar um pedaço.

Quando terminou, ela o abraçou novamente e passou uma perna por cima das suas.

"Eu amo você, meu enfermeirinho."

Ele deu um tapa leve nas costas dela.

"Você é tão ridícula que dá pena."

Ela riu alto.

"Eu sei que você me ama também..."

Ele mordeu os lábios para não responder que sim, era mesmo isso. Bella estava se saindo uma perfeita manipuladora e ele tinha que freá-la pelo menos em suas palavras.

Mas Edward sabia, de alguma forma, que seu corpo piscava as palavras: Bobo apaixonado, cada vez que ele olhava para Bella.

**Nota da Autora**

**Pra quem é fã de "grey's anatomy" deve ter notado alguma semelhança nesse capitulo certo? Haha, eu fiz ele completamente inspirada em uma cena da izzie e do Alex... achei fofo demais!!!**

**Beijos e obrigada pelos comentários, meninas!**


	22. Compras de Casamento

**Compras de Casamento**

"Oh-Meu-Deus. Isso vai ficar simplesmente _perfeito _no altar!"

A vendedora sorriu afetadamente.

"Sim, com certeza. Essas flores são a última tendência de casamentos. Se você comprá-las, com certeza seu casamento vai ser um arrazo."

Os olhos de Alice brilharam e ela deixou um sorriso espontâneo transparecer a face.

"Vai. Com certeza... Será o casamento _do ano_!"

A vendedora assentiu, empurrando outro catalogo para Alice.

"Sim! Sim! Você vai brilhar! E se comprar esses ramalhetes _ma-ra-vi-lho-sos_ aposto que seus convidados nunca mais esquecerão do seu casamento!"

Alice parou de sorrir abruptamente e olhou fixamente para a vendedora sorridente. Alguma coisa estava errada ali...

"BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Bella deu um pulo no lugar, tamanho o susto que levou. Abaixou-se ainda mais atrás da imensa coroa de flores que só lhe fazia lembrar de velórios e abaixou ainda mais a voz para terminar a ligação que fazia.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Edward, sua irmã está me matando! Nós já fomos em quatro floriculturas diferentes! _Quatro! _Me diga, Edward, qual é a diferença que existe entre flores? São todas iguais!"

Edward riu alto do outro lado da linha e isso só fez com que Bella ficasse ainda mais irritada. Maldita hora em que havia concedido à Alice o direito de ser sua dama de honra. Ainda faltavam três meses inteiros para o casamento e a baixinha não parava de surrupiá-la do hospital e arrastá-la durante horas por lojas e mais lojas.

"Eu preciso que você me ligue daqui a cinco minutos gritando sobre pacientes demais e médicos de menos. Está me ouvindo? Cinco minutos!"

Edward assentiu do outro lado da linha e Bella desligou, no exato momento que Alice aparecia repentinamente atrás de si, as mãos na cintura e uma expressão assassina no rosto.

"ELA ESTÁ AQUI!" – Alice gritou para a vendedora. – "A noiva fujona."

Bella rolou os olhos e ficou ereta novamente.

"Eu só estava procurando minha lente... Ela caiu." – Disse com a voz mais cínica do mundo. Alice apertou os olhinhos na direção dela.

"Você não usa lentes, Bella."

Bella levou a mão ao peito em espanto.

"Mas é claro que eu uso! Oh meu Deus, não estou enxergando nada... Preciso voltar para o hospital imediatamente..."

Alice bufou e começou a rebocar pela pelo braço, resmungando coisas sobre como Bella era mal agradecida e como ela não estava aproveitando este momento único.

"Nada em sua vida vai se equiparar a isso, Bella." – Ela dizia, - "São as compras do _seu casamento_."

Bella assentiu totalmente alheia à conversa dela.

"Essa é a noiva." – Alice disse empurrando Bella em direção à atendente. A mulher sorriu e começou a mostrar o tal catalogo de flores para Bella.

"E estas são magnólias do Brasil, totalmente finas e requintadas..." – Ela ia dizendo.

"Essas são lindas." – Alice pitacou. – "Mas acho que eu ainda prefiro as orquídeas."

Bella mordeu o lábio nervosamente.

E então, fez-se a luz: Seu celular começou a tocar.

Ela puxou e o colocou na orelha com um sorriso imenso no rosto.

"_É da pizzaria?_" – Edward perguntou sedutoramente. Bella mordeu a língua para não rir.

"Não acredito! Bem agora? Não tem ninguém para me substituir?" – Ela juntou as sobrancelhas e olhou para Alice fazendo uma falsa expressão de negação.

"Ok, tudo bem, eu faço esse esforço... Estou indo para aí."

Bella já ia desligar quando Alice tirou o celular de suas mãos.

"Edward? Que merda você pensa que está fazendo? O quê? Pessoas morrendo? Deixa elas morrerem, deve ser a hora delas, porra! Agora não enxe mais o saco ou sua hora vai chegar quando eu botar minhas mãos em você!" – E, dizendo isso, desligou.

Alice devolveu o celular para Bella e, como se nada houvesse acontecido, girou o corpo e recomeçou sua entediante conversa sobre flores com a vendedora.

Cerca de vinte minutos depois e com as flores finalmente escolhidas (orquídeas), Bella estava ligando seu carro e bufando a cada cinco segundos.

"Por Deus, Bella, tira essa carranca da cara."

Bella não respondeu, mas quando pisou no acelerador, acabou colocando tanta força que o carro deu um solavanco e Alice pulou no próprio banco.

"AAAAAH, eu sabia que eu devia dirigir!" – Ela guinchou irritada.

"Nunquinha que você dirige. É capaz de eu nunca ir pra casa se você fizer isso."

Alice fez um bico imenso e cruzou os braços. Em seguida, pareceu se lembrar de alguma coisa.

"BELLA!" – Ela gritou. Bella pisou no freio e girou o corpo, totalmente confusa.

"O que? O que foi?"

Alice respirou fundo.

"Estaciona que nós _precisamos _ir naquela loja!"

As mãos de Bella caíram do volante e ela levou algum tempo para se acalmar. Por fim, estacionou e ambas entravam na loja Victória Secrets.

"Alice, só para sua informação, eu pretendo passar minha lua de mel sem roupa alguma."

Alice entortou a boca em desgosto.

"Não preciso saber da sua vida sexual com o meu irmão, amiga."

Bella riu fracamente.

"É só para futuro conhecimento... Eu não vou comprar nada aqui."

Alice começou a olhar algumas camisolas expostas.

"É muito bom que sua relação seja tão fogosa que Edward se contente com calcinhas furadas e sutiãs rotos, mas uma boa lingerie esquenta qualquer noite."

Bella sentiu as bochechas ficarem vermelhas pelo primeiro comentário, mas em seguida, resolveu deixar isso pra lá.

"Eu só acho que tudo aqui é caro e desnecessário. Nada é confortável e você tem que lembrar que eu fico o dia inteiro em pé."

Alice mordeu os lábios e inclinou a cabeça para olhar mais de perto um sutiã verde limão.

"Só porque você conserta corações não quer dizer que tenha que usar as mesmas peças intimas que minha mãe, Bella."

"Não é pra tanto. Minhas calcinhas ficaram bem menores de um tempo pra cá."

Alice sorriu e soltou um gritinho, para depois girar e empurrar um conjunto para Bella.

Ela olhou para a montoeira de azul e branco em suas mãos.

"Porque _azul_?"

Alice sorriu.

"Você não se lembra do ditado? É harmonioso vestir algo azul no casamento, Bella. Mas vamos que temos que encontrar a _camisola perfeita_."

Bella respirou fundo e olhou para o restante da loja. É, pensou, seria uma longa jornada pela frente até acharem essa tal camisola...

Meia hora mais tarde Alice e Bella finalmente se sentaram na porta de um café. Bella engoliu seu café de uma vez só e dava grandes mordidas no pão de queijo tão rapidamente que ficou pensando como não havia se engasgado.

"Amanhã podemos ir ver os detalhes do salão." – A amiga comentou animadamente. Bella fingiu não escutar.

"Acho que amanhã não dá."

"E depois de amanhã?"

Ok, não poderia fugir de Alice para sempre.

"É... Depois de amanhã é ótimo."

Alice sorriu e Bella enfiou o ultimo pedaço na boca.

"E minha afilhada querida que você esconde de mim?" – Bella perguntou sentindo uma crescente animação surgir no peito. Alice deixou o café de lado e sorriu também.

"Blair está mais linda do que nunca. Mas você a viu semana passada..."

Bella sorriu.

"É, mas já estou com saudades. Quem está com ela agora?"

"Mamãe."

Bella assentiu e apoiou o queixo nas mãos, olhando despreocupadamente para o movimento dos carros.

E então, de repente, algo saiu da rotina do trânsito. Um ônibus mudou de pista sem sinalizar e uma moto que o ultrapassava foi arremessada longe. Bella viu o corpo do motoqueiro voar e bater contra um carro parado, para só então tombar no chão. Imediatamente, um rastro de sangue se fez e os gritos e buzinas começaram a soar.

"Jesus!" – Alice guinchou ao seu lado. Bella se levantou e deu um passo em reflexo e só então se lembrou que não estava no hospital e que Alice estava ali ao seu lado. Ela olhou para a amiga, pensando em como falar que teria que ir lá ou nunca se perdoaria.

Alice viu o olhar de Bella em cima de si e gemeu:

"Ora, por favor, vá salvar aquela vida!"

Bella sorriu e assentiu, e então saiu correndo em direção à multidão que já se formava em torno do rapaz. Bella foi se enfiando até que conseguiu se ajoelhar ao lado dele.

"O que você está fazendo?" – Alguém gritou. Bella sentiu a pulsação dele, mas não conseguiu escutar nada. Totalmente presa no seu próprio mundo médico, ela se jogou em cima dele e começou a fazer massagem cardíaca. As pessoas gritavam ao seu redor, mas ela não conseguia escutar muita coisa.

Ela se empenhava ao máximo tentando trazer aquele rapaz à vida. Alargou suas roupas e fez respiração boca a boca nele, até que, não muito tempo depois, sentiu seu pulmão enxer e expelir ar por si só. Bella se ergueu e foi incapaz de conter um sorriso, vendo mais uma vida ser salva bem ali, na sua frente.

"Ela salvou ele!" – Gritou alguém. Bella ouviu as sirenes chegando e se levantou, finalmente olhando para as pessoas.

"Se afastem!" – Ela gritou, vendo a ambulância chegar. Brody, um paramédico muito simpático, assim que a avistou sorriu para ela.

"Bella! Qual o estrago?" – Ele perguntou enquanto imobilizava a vitima. Bella foi lhe relatando o que ocorreu e acabou entrando na ambulância junto com os paramédicos. Eles desceram no hospital e Bella viu Edward ali. Ela desceu e ele correu até ela, totalmente confuso.

"O que você...?"

Bella sorriu e apertou sua barriga.

"Eu estava bem em frente ao lugar do acidente." – Deu de ombros, - "Acho que ajudei um pouquinho."

Edward a puxou e beijou sua testa ternamente, enquanto os internos corriam com o paciente para dentro. Bella e Edward, que já faziam especialização, não prestavam esses primeiros socorros mais.

"Eu tenho certeza que foi muito mais que isso. E as compras com Alice?"

"Desgastantes. Aliás, fiquei sabendo que Blair está com a sua mãe. Nós podíamos ir até lá depois daqui, não podíamos?"

Edward sorriu.

"É claro que podemos."

Bella assentiu e agarrou a cintura do noivo, enquanto andavam em direção ao PS para ver se o paciente precisaria deles de alguma forma.

Felizmente, o paciente sobreviveu. Uma perna e um braço quebrado e uma moto perdida, mas sua vida ainda estava intacta. Bella e Edward foram até o gigantesco apartamento que Esme havia comprado em Washington e quando entraram, a pequena Blair correu até eles.

"xia pella! Xiu eduladi!" – A menina balbuciou, seus cabelinhos loiros contornando o rosto angelical.

Edward ajoelhou-se e pegou a sobrinha no colo, enquanto Bella se inclinava em direção à eles para beijar toda a pele que conseguia alcançar da sobrinha. Esme apareceu não muito depois, com um bolo nas mãos.

Bella e Edward se entreolharam e sorriram para si, mortos de vontade de comer o bolo. Esme sorriu para eles.

"Alice passou aqui e disse que até Deuses precisam agir como gente normal de vez em quando."

Bella juntou as sobrancelhas não entendendo o que Esme falava.

"Ela me contou como você salvou o motoqueiro hoje, Bella. E, finalmente, Alice pareceu estar começando a entender que vocês não estão perdendo suas vidas sendo médicos."

Bella deixou a boca abrir de repente, percebendo o quanto aquilo significava. Alice nunca apoiou a decisão do irmão de se tornar médico, como seu pai e quando Bella seguiu o mesmo caminho, ela quase teve um surto.

Alice tinha um grande trauma pelas ausências constantes do pai e, por isso, nunca concordou com a escolha do irmão e da amiga. Bella nunca pensou que ela só perceberia a real importância dessa decisão vendo um salvamento, mas, de qualquer forma, se sentia extremamente aliviada por isso.

"Ela nos chamou de deuses?" – Edward perguntou parecendo realmente surpreso. Esme assentiu entusiasticamente.

"Sim. Parece que finalmente ela está caindo na real."

Bella sorriu e andou até Esme, ajudando-a a colocar o bolo na mesa.

"E..." – Ela continuou, um pouco incerta. – "Ela também me fez prometer que deixaria vocês levarem Blair para dormir com vocês se quisessem."

Bella e Edward riram quando entenderam o que aquilo significava. Ambos sabiam que Esme estava sempre a um passo de seqüestrar a neta para si, e deixá-la ir com os padrinhos seria realmente muito complicado de se convencer.

"Eba!" – Bella não se conteve e agarrou a sobrinha das mãos de Edward para rodopiá-la no ar.

Agora sim estava tudo perfeito.

**Nota da Autora**

**É meu presente adiantado de natal pra vocês!**

**:P**

**Deixem reviews que esse vai ser o meu, ok? Uma troca :D**

**Beijos!**


	23. Dormindo na casa dela

**Capitulo Vinte e Três: Dormindo na cada dela**

Duas semanas.

Esse era todo o tempo que Bella tinha antes de se tornar oficialmente uma mulher casada.

"Você nunca dormiu aqui." – Ela resmungou quando Edward parou o carro na frente de seu prédio. Ele a olhou incrédulo.

"E?"

Bella cruzou os braços irritada.

"E que eu queria que você dormisse de vez em quando. Você sabe, pelo menos uma vez!"

Edward virou o rosto para ela em uma expressão confusa.

"Bella, em duas semanas nós vamos morar juntos. Todo dia juntos. E, além do mais, você sempre dorme na minha casa."

Aquilo pareceu ligar Bella.

"Está vendo? Eu sempre durmo na sua casa! Você nunca dormiu na minha!"

Ele abriu a boca para falar e depois fechou. Aonde ela queria chegar com essa discussão sem pé nem cabeça?

"Você vai dormir aqui hoje." – Ele disse convicta.

"Não..." – A voz dele era calma e baixa. Até um pouco temerosa.

Ela o olhou com raiva no olhar.

"Bella! Você tem uma amiga morando com você!"

"Eu sei, mas ela não se incomoda."

"Mas eu me incomodo! Eu não quero ter que vestir toda minha roupa só pra ir ao banheiro no meio da noite, sendo que na minha casa eu posso fazer isso nu!"

"Edward... É só uma vez e é só hoje. Por favor?"

Ele olhou para a expressão pedinte dele e deu um suspiro alto e longo. Por fim, com um rolar de olhos, ele indicou o portão do prédio dela.

"Só abra logo essa merda."

Bella vibrou por dentro, e tratou de abrir o portão rapidamente.

Quando eles estavam prestes a entrar no apartamento, não muito tempo depois, Bella sentiu que Edward travou atrás de si.

"Tem certeza que não é melhor se eu for embora no meio da noite?" – Perguntou.

"Não. O intuito é você dormir aqui."

Ele mordeu os lábios nervosamente.

"Mas a sua amiga..."

"Edward, ela não é um monstro, que horror. E você já dormiu com muitas pessoas lá no hospital, qual a diferença?"

Ele bufou e seguiu Bella enquanto ela entrava no apartamento.

O apartamento que Bella dividia com uma amiga era ridiculamente minúsculo. Havia a sala, os dois quartos e uma cozinha muito pequena, além de ter só um banheiro. Edward engoliu em seco quando percebeu que como Bella dormia em uma desconfortável cama de solteiro, seria muito provável que o único lugar vago para ele seria o... Sofá.

"Kate?" – Bella perguntou em voz alta e um estampido alto foi ouvido da cozinha.

"Eu estou aqui!" – A voz fininha da companheira de apartamento de Bella disse.

Bella olhou para Edward e sorriu.

"Vamos, ela vai adorar te ver aqui. Alias, ela te adora, mesmo você mal falando com ela."

Edward assentiu e deixou Bella o rebocar até a cozinha.

Kate, era uma garota de não mais que vinte anos. Ela cursava direito, mas só fazia isso por causa de seus pais. Na realidade, passava a maior parte de seu tempo livre fazendo experimentos na cozinha.

Quando Bella e Edward chegaram na cozinha, o local estava uma completa bagunça. E, bem no meio, Kate estava no chão, tentando catar... Açúcar?

"Kate, que merda você está fazendo?" – Bella perguntou assustada. A amiga levantou os olhos e, ao ver Edward parado magnificamente lindo como sempre, sentiu o rosto inteiro esquentar e abriu as mãos em nervosismo, deixando todo o açúcar que ela havia dificilmente reunido escaparem por seus dedos.

"Be-be-be-be-bella?" – Ela gaguejou, - "Ed-ed-ed-ed-wa-wa-ward?"

Edward, discretamente, inclinou a cabeça em direção a Bella e disse, bem baixinho:

"Não podemos mesmo ir para minha casa?"

Bella deu uma cotovelada leve na barriga do namorado e sorriu para Kate. Se abaixou, e fechou as mãos em seus pulsos, levantando-a.

"Você nunca vai conseguir catar açúcar, amiga. Além do mais, você ia acabar pegando sujeira junto."

Kate deu uma risadinha nervosa, alta e aguda, típica dela. Por fim, deixou Bella levantá-la, e começou a espalmar toda a farinha que havia caído em sua roupa.

Então, Bella viu sua expressão se acalmar, e quando olhou para trás, percebeu que Edward não estava mais ali.

Depois, ao olhar novamente para amiga, percebeu o que estava acontecendo.

Foi como um tapa na nuca. Como ela nunca havia percebido antes?

Por reflexo, largou os pulsos de Kate e deu um passo para trás.

"Oh-Meu-Deus." – Bella praticamente soletrou, os olhos arregalados. Kate abraçou o próprio tórax.

"Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe! É só mais forte que eu!"

Bella deixou um chiado escapar de seus lábios entreabertos.

"Mais forte do que você?" – Repetiu incrédula, - "Você tem uma _queda_ pelo meu noivo, Kate?!"

Ela não respondeu nada.

Bella massageou as têmporas e suspirou.

"Me diz que você está brincando."

Ela não respondeu de imediato. E então, com uma voz abafada, começou a falar:

"Eu não queria isso, tudo bem? A culpa não é minha que ele é lindo pra cacete! Quero dizer, ele parece um galã dos cinemas! E a voz dele é maravilhosa, além dos cabelos, e dos olhos... Bella! Eu sinto muito. Não é como se eu fosse fazer alguma coisa, até porque ele sempre me olha como se eu fosse uma idiota, mas eu só não consigo não ficar nervosa perto dele. Entendeu?"

Bella cruzou os braços.

"Isso é ridículo. Se você se sente nervosa, é porque você está esperando que ele faça alguma coisa pra você. E é do meu noivo que nós estamos falando."

A expressão de Kate se tornou dolorida.

"Não dá pra evitar! Mas, eu não vou partir para cima dele como uma louca. É sério, Bella, isso aqui não deve ser nada diferente do que você vê pelo hospital com as enfermeiras. Só que eu, na maioria das vezes, costumo fuder tudo."

Bella bufou irritada. Então, sem dizer mais uma palavra para Kate, saiu trotando até o quarto, onde Edward estava deitado de olhos fechados em sua cama.

Ela fechou a porta silenciosamente e tirou os sapatos, andando até a cama. Sentou-se ao lado dele e instantaneamente ele abriu os olhos.

"Demorou." – Ele disse baixinho com um sorriso nos lábios. Bella suspirou e sorriu também.

"Desculpe por isso. E me desculpe também por ser tão chata quanto a você dormir aqui. Pra falar a verdade, eu acho melhor nós irmos para a sua casa agora."

Ele a olhou surpreso.

"O que? Porque?"

Ela deu de ombros.

Então, Edward se sentou e de repente, Bella percebeu que ele estava mesmo muito perto dela.

"Que pena pra você, porque eu decidi que nós temos mesmo que inaugurar esse quarto."

Ela arregalou os olhos descrente.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

Ele deu seu sorriso mais lindo e puxou Bella, fazendo com que ela caísse desajeitadamente por cima de si.

"Edwaaard!" – Ela disse em meio a sorrisos. Ele atacou seu pescoço e plantou um beijo delicioso ali. Bella sentiu todo seu corpo se arrepiar.

"Você pensa que eu não ouvi sua conversa, não é?"

Bella gelou.

"Você foi muito dura com a pobre menina, Bella..."

Ela fechou a cara.

"Não fui nada. É muito atrevimento dela."

Ele riu contra seu pescoço e isso fez Bella se arrepiar ainda mais.

"Então temos aqui um quadro explicito de ciúmes?"

"Não é ciúmes."

Ele riu e trocou as posições, trancando Bella em baixo de si. Ele correu os dedos sedutoramente pelo seu colo, seio e barriga.

"Mesmo?"

Ela fez um bico e olhou fixamente para o rosto bonito de Edward. Por fim, resolveu ser sincera.

"Ta, tudo bem, eu não gostei. Pronto, satisfeito?"

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e assentiu, inclinando seu rosto em direção ao de Bella.

"Muito satisfeito."

Bella sentiu a familiar corrente elétrica passar por si quando ele espalmou a mão em seus quadris e pressionou o dele contra ela.

"Na verdade, eu acho que você precisa de uma pequena liçãozinha..." – Ele pressionou ainda mais e Bella arfou.

Ela adorava esse tipo de lição.

-----------

Quando Edward acordou, no meio da noite, ele soube que não devia ter dormido ali. Além de suas costas doerem por conta do tamanho ridículo da cama de Bella em que os dois tiveram que se apertar, ele estava morrendo por um banheiro.

Levantou-se e olhou para suas roupas jogadas no chão.

Seria tão rápido sua ida ao banheiro.

Pé ante pé, andou até a porta e a abriu suavemente e olhou para o corredor escuro e silencioso. A porta do quarto da amiga de Bella estava completamente fechada.

Ele suspirou fundo e se esgueirou pelo corredor, indo até o banheiro com um sorriso.

Três minutos depois, completamente satisfeito por sua vitória particular, ele saiu do banheiro, encontrando o apartamento igualmente vazio.

Ele olhou para a cozinha e seu estômago protestou.

Seria pedir demais...?

Sem pensar muito no assunto, resolveu ir até a cozinha. Nem se preocupou em ligar a luz, foi direto para a geladeira.

Ele pegou um iorgute e algumas fatias de defumados e...

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Deixou tudo cair no chão. Ao olhar para a porta da cozinha, viu seu pior pesadelo se tornar realidade: Kate estava ali, pateticamente vestida em um pijamas de bolinhas, o olhando com os olhos maiores do que nunca.

E ele, completamente nu, à mercê das vistas dela.

"Merda!" – Ele disse dando um passo para frente e ficando atrás da porta da geladeira. A menina pareceu se acalmar um pouco, mas Edward podia jurar que estava vendo seus batimentos na veia do pescoço.

Então, repentinamente, ela começou a se remexer como louca.

"Ai meu Deus, meu senhor, Jesus cristinho, alguém me acode..." – Ela resmungava um vocativo atrás do outro, olhando para todos os cantos menos para Edward. Então, quando ela finalmente parou de falar, ela olhou fixamente para Edward e começou a chorar.

Ele assistiu horrorizado enquanto o corpo dela caia molenga no chão.

"Era tudo que eu precisava..." – Ele se lamentou enquanto puxava a toalha da melha e enrolava em volta da cintura. Então, fechou a geladeira e se agachou ao lado da garota. Ao colocar as mãos sobre seu ombro, ela deu um pulo.

"Eu nããããão acreeeediiiiitooooooo...." – Ela chorava.

Edward tentou fazer sua melhor expressão de compreensão.

"Escuta... Kate. Eu sinto muito por isso, eu achei que..."

Ela balançava a cabeça negativamente.

"A culpa foi minhaaaaa...."

Ele suspirou.

"Na realidade, não foi... Acidentes acontecem, sabe... Não foi nada demais... Pensa que seria a mesma coisa se você me visse na praia... De sunga..."

Ela fungou alto.

"Mas eu vi aquilo!"

Tudo bem, ele tentou não se irritar pelo fato dela ter chamado seu pênis de "aquilo".

"É fácil, você volta pra sua cama, dorme e finge que isso tudo foi um... Ahn, pesadelo."

Ela parou de chorar e o olhou confusa.

"Pesadelo? Isso não é pesadelo!"

Ele engoliu em seco, ajeitando melhor a toalha em sua cintura.

"Bom, pense que você estava dormindo quando isso aconteceu e..."

Ela não o deixou terminar.

"Se eu voltar e dormir será que eu consigo tornar esse momento menos patético?"

Ele engoliu em seco.

"A intenção é você não pensar mais nisso."

Então ela sorriu diabolicamente.

"Isso não vai sair da minha cabeça tão cedo."

Edward deu uma risadinha nervosa e se levantou.

"Bem, agora eu realmente preciso dormir..."

E, saiu correndo para o quarto de Bella.

No dia seguinte, quando Bella acordou, ela olhou fixamente para a toalha em volta da cintura de Edward.

Então, calmamente, começou a cutucar o noivo.

"Porque tem uma toalha na sua cintura?" – Perguntou diretamente. Edward enfiou o rosto no travesseiro.

"Não quero falar sobre isso." – Resmungou abafadamente.

Ela cutucou ainda mais sua barriga, fazendo-o girar o corpo.

"O que?"

"Porque a toalha?"

Ele olhou para todos os cantos, menos para os olhos de Bella. Então, quando finalmente o fez, não teve forças para reprimir as palavras. Em um rompante, ele falou:

"Suacolegameviupelado."

Bella o olhou confusa.

"Que?"

"Ontem eu fui na merda da cozinha pelado e a Kate entrou!" – Ele disse irritado, colocando o travesseiro em cima do rosto.

Quando as palavras foram compreendidas por Bella, ela não conseguiu falar mais nada além de...

"!!!!!!!!!!"

**Nota da Autora**

***desviando das pedras e dos tomates***

**D-E-S-C-U-L-P-A.**

**Eu sei que demorei anos pra postar esse capitulo. E sinto muito por isso ;/**

**Mas como eu sou uma autora MUITO boazinha eu vou postar o próximo!**

**Mais felizes? Já guardaram as armas?**

**:D**

**:***


	24. All I Ever Wanted is Here in My Arms

**All I Ever ****Wanted is here in My Arms**

Bella respirou fundo, sentindo todas as células do seu corpo tremer compulsivamente. Ela fechou os olhos, tentando pensar em qualquer outra coisa que pudesse desviar seus pensamentos do nervosismo sem fim que sentia, mas só então ela percebeu que não queria fazer isso.

Ela não queria perder nem um único segundo daquilo tudo.

O dia amanhecera sendo um daqueles raros dias em que fazia sol em Forks. O clima estava até perto do agradável e, quando Bella olhou pela janela, após um pequeno período de chuviscos, ela viu um lindo arco-íris no horizonte.

Então, ali estava ela. No que se supõe ser o dia mais feliz na vida de uma mulher... O dia de seu casamento.

Não era como se Bella odiasse casamentos. Mas ela também nunca passou muito tempo pensando em como seria. E agora, enquanto se olhava no gigantesco espelho, a imagem de uma linda mulher com um vestido branco rendado lhe sorria ansiosamente.

"Bella?" – A voz de seu pai chamou sua atenção. Ela girou e deu de cara com Charlie, um perfeito pingüim em seu terno.

"Oi pai." – Ela disse e só então percebeu como sua voz estava rouca.

Charlie sorriu e lhe estendeu a mão.

"Está quase na hora, Bells."

Ela assentiu. Sim, estava mesmo. Logo ela seria Bella Cullen.

_Cullen!_

Só o pensamento lhe arrepiava inteira. Estava mesmo se casando com Edward? Tudo parecia tão irreal, tão perfeito comparado ao que estava acostumada.

Quase um conto de fadas.

"Vamos, pai." – Ela disse e agarrou a mão gelada do pai. Ele a guiou até a porta de trás da casa. O casamento aconteceria nos jardins dos Cullens. Pela vidraça, Bella pode ver como tudo estava lindamente ornamentado e que a multidão lá fora parecia exorcizante.

Os pés dela travaram e Charlie olhou-a.

"O que foi, Bells?"

Ela mordeu o lábio.

"Na-nada. Só estava pensando se está mesmo na hora."

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Só temos que esperar Alice vir confirmar que podemos entrar."

"Ah." – Ela resmungou. Sabia que a amiga não lhe daria nem um segundinho a mais.

Mal acabou de completar o pensamento e a porta foi aberta. Por ela, uma Alice totalmente saltitante em seu vestido amarelo entrou, mais ofuscante do que o próprio sol. Bella sentiu até os olhos arderem.

"Oh meu Deus." – Alice murmurou, enquanto levava a mão até os lábios pintados. Bella olhou para baixo, para ver se havia algo errado nela, mas não encontrou nada.

E então sentiu os braços finos de Alice a rodearem. Logo, sua cabeça estava enfiada no seu pescoço. Ela fungou e só então se afastou, olhou para Bella e seus olhos cintilavam.

"Você está tão linda." – Ela murmurou, sorrindo. – "É a noiva mais linda que eu já vi."

Bella sorriu involuntariamente.

"Obrigada... Cunhadinha."

Alice deu uma risada alta enquanto uma lágrima escorria por sua bochecha. Bella a secou.

"Nem pensar. Pode parando Alice Cullen! Você sabe como vai me odiar até a morte se eu deixar você chorar, não é? Não se esqueça que sua maquiagem depende de você..." – Bella brincou. Alice assentiu, enxugando os olhos mais firmemente.

"Eu sei, eu sei. Eu tenho que me lembrar de agradecer a quem inventou o rímel a prova d'água."

Bella riu.

"Sim, você provavelmente tem."

Alice se jogou novamente nos braços de Bella.

"Oh meu Deus. Eu só quero que você saiba que eu não poderia escolher cunhada melhor do que você, Bella. Eu amo você."

"Eu também amo você, Alice."

Ela sorriu, respirou fundo e, de uma hora para a outra, a general Alice reapareceu.

"Quando a música começar a tocar, vocês entram! Nem um segundinho de atraso! Ouviram bem?"

Bella e Charlie assentiram e logo depois Alice disparou feito um foguete para fora.

"Filha... Eu... Eu não sou muito bom com palavras, mas... Eu estou feliz."

"Obrigada pai."

Charlie sorriu timidamente.

"Acho que... Não tem de quê. É meio estranho te ver casando... E logo com o Cullen! Quero dizer, eu conheço ele desde que ele era do altura dos meus joelhos!"

Bella riu, assentindo. Mesmo que aquilo só a deixasse mais nervosa. Ela conhecia Edward há muito tempo. E era apaixonada por ele desde o principio.

Isso deveria lhe deixar mais calma? Pois se sim, não estava funcionando com ela.

Um ritmo calmo começou a tocar.

"É a nossa deixa." – Charlie anunciou. Bella assentiu e agarrou sua mão, apertando tão forte que achou que o pai ia sair do casamento com algumas lesões.

E então, ele abriu a porta.

E o que Bella viu, a fez parar.

Todos a olhavam.

_Todos._

Ela era o centro de todas as atenções, coisa que ela sempre odiou. O que era aquilo afinal? Um casamento... Por Deus, ela ainda não havia pensado nas conseqüências disso. Como ela conseguiria se tornar esposa de alguém? Ela mal conseguia fazer arroz sem queimar. Naquele momento, tudo que Bella pode pensar era em como tudo iria mudar, como tudo parecia tão difícil e complicado.

Ela quis dar a volta e fugir.

"Puta..." – Ela começou a xingar, mas um aperto significativo de Charlie a fez parar.

"Eu não vou conseguir." – Bella sibilou.

"Como não?"

Bella mexeu os ombros.

"Não sei!"

Alice fazia gestos frenéticos para eles.

"Alice está ficando nervosa."

Bella olhou para Charlie desesperada. O que estava acontecendo? Porque ela não conseguia se mover?

E então, ao olhar novamente pela multidão, ela teve a prova de que ela conseguiria.

Edward estava lá, o rosto contorcido em uma expressão preocupada. Seus cabelos bronze continuavam bagunçados, mas havia alguns sinais de que ele havia tentado domá-los. O corpo bonito estava adornado com o terno e, em suas mãos, um lindo buquê de rosas vermelhas.

Quando Bella viu Edward, percebeu que tudo que ela mais queria era cruzar o espaço que lhes separavam. Não importava o depois ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Ela tinha vinte anos e mesmo que isso não adiantasse em muita coisa, ela sabia que o amor que sentia por ele era forte o bastante. Inusitadamente, começou a andar, puxando Charlie.

Havia dezenas de pessoas sorrindo para ela, mas apesar de sorrir, Bella não reconhecia ninguém. Em menos de trinta segundos, ela já estava frente-a-frente com Edward. Charlie o abraçou e murmurou algo em seu ouvido e, quando ele finalmente virou para olhar nos olhos de Bella, ela sentiu o corpo inteiro derreter.

"Pra você." – Ele lhe entregou as rosas.

"Obrigada."

Ele sorriu e beijou sua testa.

"Eu achei que você não iria vir."

Ela mordeu o lábio.

"Eu não ia. Até que eu vi você."

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, parecendo surpreso.

"Acho que isso mostra que estamos fazendo a coisa certa." – Ele disse por fim.

"É. Acho que sim."

E depois, ambos se viraram para o pastor que realizaria a celebração.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Em poucos minutos, Bella já estava falando a famosa frase: "Eu aceito". E logo depois, sentia que Edward a puxara e colara seus lábios de uma forma doce e gentil.

Sua mãe, seu pai, seu sogro e sogra, Alice e Jasper, Ângela e Jessica, Eric, Mike... Todos lhe abraçaram depois disso. E mais todos que estavam na festa. A música tocava alto e Bella sentia-se como um bebê, passando de mão em mão. Ela já estava cumprimentando o décimo desconhecido consecutivo, quando ela parou, de repente, e girou o corpo, entrando no meio da multidão.

Assim que encontrou seu propósito – Edward – ela agarrou seu ante braço e o puxou, o fazendo encara-la meio boquiaberto.

"O que?" – Ele perguntou, não esperando aquilo.

"Eu quero ficar com você no nosso casamento!"

Edward sorriu e depois virou-se novamente para os convidados. Bella já estava se sentindo extremamente desapontada quando, segundos depois, ele girou novamente e selou um beijo em seus lábios.

"Seu pedido é uma ordem, senhora Cullen."

Os olhos de Bella brilharam e ela deixou-se arrastar por Edward, até o meio da pista de dança.

Quando ela finalmente percebeu o que ele queria, olhou-o com os olhos arregalados e protestou:

"Nem pensar! Estou de saltos, Edward!"

Ele riu.

"Eu vou te guiar, meu amor."

Ela negou.

"Você sabe que ambos acabaremos no chão."

Ele apertou Bella em seus braços enquanto a musica começava e apenas balançou o corpo, levando Bella junto consigo.

"Não é tão difícil, não é?"

Ela mordeu os lábios, esperando não ser interrompida. Ela estava tendo um lindo dilema com o pescoço cheiroso do marido.

"Acho que não."

Ele sorriu e beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

"Eu sinto que vão te tirar daqui a qualquer momento, então acho que eu tenho que falar logo o que eu ensaiei a ultima semana inteira."

Bella afastou-se e olhou para seu rosto.

"Você ensaiou algo?"

Ele assentiu e Bella se sentiu envergonhada por não ter feito o mesmo. As mãos dele circularam seu rosto e ele começou a falar, em tom baixo e rouco:

"Palavras são esquecíveis, sentimentos não. Sentimentos são intensos, duradouros e relembrados a cada minuto. Palavras são jogadas no ar como fumaça. Apesar disso tudo, eu simplesmente sinto que devia lhe dizer algumas coisas, talvez lhe agradecer por todo o tempo que compartilhou comigo. Agradecer pelo amor, carinho e atenção. Pelas risadas e pelos beijos e até mesmo pelas brigas... Afinal, elas sempre valeram de alguma coisa. Nossa história é longa e até mesmo complicada de se entender. Mas a única coisa que eu sei é que tudo que eu sempre quis, tudo que eu sempre precisei, está aqui... Em meus braços."

Bella sentiu os olhos arderem e não pode evitar: Lágrimas começaram a escorrer copiosamente pelos seus olhos.

"Shh, não chora, amor..." – Edward sussurrou e ela sorriu em meio as lágrimas. Apertou-o ainda mais contra si.

"Você promete que vai estar sempre comigo?" – Ela perguntou chorosa. Ele sorriu e assentiu, apertando-a mais contra si.

"Sempre."

Ela limpou algumas lágrimas. Então, circulou seu pulso e colocou a mão dele sobre seu peito, onde seu coração era facilmente detectado, batendo tão forte que ela sentia que ele iria sair pela boca ao menor deslize.

"Ele sempre bateu por você." – Ela murmurou. Ele sorriu e beijou a ponta de seu nariz, para depois selar seus lábios com os dela.

O que começou lentamente, virou um beijo sôfrego e apaixonado. Ali, no meio de tantas pessoas, Bella entendeu o verdadeiro significado de um casamento.

Aquilo não tinha nada a ver com coisas bonitas ou reportagens em jornais. A única coisa que importava era ela e ele. E, ela sabia, isso sempre iria importar.

**Nota da Autora**

**Oh, gosh.**

**O casamento.**

**Que foooooofo. A autora está nostálgica. Uahuahua... Enfim... Espero que vocês gostem :D eu acho tão bonitinho o fato de eles se conhecerem desde sempre... :]**

**Estou perdoada por ter ficado tanto tempo sem postar? Espero que sim..!**

**BEIJOS!**


	25. Uma nova forma de saber

**Uma Nova Forma de Saber**

"Agente fura, se sair sangue é porque você está grávida, se não, você não está."

Marie, uma enfermeira beirando aos quarenta anos, com cabelos cacheados e espalhados por toda a cabeça, dizia aquilo com toda a convicção do mundo. Bella, por outro lado, a olhava como se a amiga fosse maluca.

"E onde você viu essa técnica tão precisa, Marie?" – Bella perguntou, apertando o estômago, que havia protestado pelas ultimas três horas.

Bella e Edward estavam casados há exatos quatro anos. Desde o segundo, Bella havia tentado engravidar. Afinal, ela já estava com trinta anos, e já tinha uma carreira estabelecida no hospital, assim como Edward.

Porém, por longos dois anos, ele não havia conseguido. Bella havia feito tantos testes de gravidez que, agora, ao demonstrar todos os sintomas, estava com medo de fazê-los. O negativo em sua memória parecia incitar sempre a mesma conclusão.

Seria ela incapaz de dar um filho à Edward?

Só aquele pensamento a fazia se sentir completamente arrepiada.

Quando ela conseguiu sair de seus devaneios, Marie havia cravado a pequena agulha em sua carne.

"!"

Marie, assustada com o grito de Bella, pulou para trás, fazendo com que a agulha fizesse um caminho por todo o braço de Bella, rasgando-a fina e dolorosamente. Ela, num ato totalmente impensado, começou a sacudir o braço, fazendo com que a agulha voasse longe.

Todos na recepção a olharam como se ela fosse louca, enquanto ela escorregava até o chão e puxava o braço para perto do perto. Marie, que havia caído também, engatinhou até Bella e olhou receosa para seu braço. A amiga tinha lágrimas nos olhos, e parecia até mesmo irritada.

"Bem," – Começou Marie, cautelosa, - "Sangrou."

A expressão de Bella foi tão feroz, que Marie realmente pensou em sair correndo dali. Apesar disso, como a boa amiga que era, ajudou Bella a se levantar e ir até a sala com curativos.

É, parecia que aquela técnica não havia dado muito certo.

* * *

Bella estava andando calmamente pelos corredores do hospital, seu braço direito cheio de band-aids e a cabeça cheia de questões. Ela estava morrendo de fome, pois havia vomitado tudo que comera durante o dia inteiro.

"Bella? BELLA!"

Ela se assustou e olhou ao redor, só para ver Marie dentro de uma sala. A enfermeira fazia sinal para que Bella entrasse na sala, e, ligeiramente desconfiada, Bella assim o fez.

"Marie, o que você..."

Mas, antes que Bella pudesse terminar a pergunta, ela havia sido empurrada e acabou caindo sentada em uma cadeira que ela nem havia percebido que existia. Marie apareceu do nada, dois ovos na mão.

Bella a olhou horrorizada.

"Eu não gosto de ovo cru!" – Alertou, mas Marie mal a escutou.

"Minha mãe me disse essa." – Marie explicou, - "É algo sobre o primeiro ovo da ninhada sair diferente... Bom, como não temos ninhada, eu peguei esses ovinhos da geladeira... Eu vou quebrar na sua cabeça, se desfazer é porque você não está grávida, se ficar inteiro é porque está."

Bella abriu a boca, incrédula. Jesus, o que ela iria fazer com uma enfermeira assim?

"Ah claro, porque você não tenta isso na barriga?" – Zombou. Marie levantou as sobrancelhas, acreditando.

"É verdade... Levanta a blusa, Bella."

"EU TAVA BRINCANDO!"

Mas a enfermeira nem ligou. Subiu ela mesma a blusa de Bella e bateu o ovo contra a pele ali. Claro que o ovo nem raxou.

"Droga, tem que ser algo duro e sua barriga é muito molenga. Vai ter que ser na cabeça mesmo."

Bella se levantou em um pulo.

"Não, ta doida?"

E então, Marie simplesmente jogou o ovo na cara de Bella.

Bella sentiu o ovo se partindo e o liquido escorregadio, fedido e frio da gema escorrer por todo seu rosto.

"EU VOU TE MATAR, MARIE!"

* * *

Depois de devidamente lavada, Bella havia quase se esquecido da gravidez. Agora, ela estava muito mais preocupada em ficar longe de Marie. Ela andava pelos corredores com cuidado, e preferia ficar na S.O., com medo de ter que viver pra ver o novo jeito de descobrir gravidez de Marie.

Ela estava quase cochilando, apoiada em uma parede, quando sentiu seu celular vibrar em seu bolso. Olhou o visor só para ver a foto sorridente de Renée piscar para ela.

"Oi mãe." – Saudou. Do outro lado da linha, Renée gritou entusiasmada.

"QUE-RI-DA!" – Ela praticamente soletrou, e Bella afastou o celular da orelha, com medo de futuros problemas auditivos.

"Você não sabe da última!"

Bella respirou fundo, pensando em todas as peripécias da sua mãe.

"O que houve?"

Renée tomou fôlego e, com a velocidade da luz, jogou as palavras para fora.

"Eu estou grávida!"

Grávida.

Grávida.

Grávida?

Bella teve que se segurar para não cair. Ela que devia estar grávida, e não sua mãe! O que estava acontecendo ali?

"MÃE, TA MALUCA?"

Renée fungou alto.

"Claro que não, Isabella, eu tenho cinqüenta anos, mas estou muito preservada, entendeu? Eu estou grávida e você vai ser tia."

E então ela desligou.

Bella ainda ficou cinco minutos tentando entender aquilo tudo. Sua mãe estava grávida aos cinqüenta e ela, aos trinta, tinha dificuldades?

Revoltada, ela decidiu: Iria fazer o teste sanguineo. Andou decidida até a seção de analises e pediu que lhe tirassem o sangue necessário. A enfermeira ainda parabenizou Bella, perguntando se ela havia feito algum teste de farmácia antes, mas a mesma preferiu não responder.

Por fim, lhe disseram que em meia hora o exame ficaria pronto.

"É isso." – Murmurou sozinha, acumulando várias comidas em cima de sua bandeja e andando até a habitual mesa na cantina do hospital. Ela se sentou e começou a comer sem nem olhar o que fazia, tanto que mal percebeu quando seu marido se sentou na sua frente.

"Oi amor." – Ele saudou, com um lindo sorriso no rosto. Bella olhou para cima e esqueceu de mastigar, engoliu de uma vez. No mesmo segundo, sentiu as conseqüências disso: Começou a tossir compulsivamente.

Quando ela finalmente se acalmou, Edward parecia preocupado.

"Está tudo bem, Bella?"

Ela deu seu melhor sorriso amarelo.

"Claro, porque não?"

Para Edward, nada parecia bem. Desde que eles haviam parado de tentar engravidar, Bella havia ficado estranha. Ela vivia no mundo da lua, mal parecia a mesma mulher com quem se casou.

Edward tinha a plena certeza de que Bella continuava contando os dias e fazendo exames, mas que, desta vez, estava tentando fazer tudo sem ele.

"Minha mãe ta grávida." – Bella lançou a bomba de uma só vez, e Edward, assim como ela anteriormente, levou alguns minutos para processar a informação.

"Dona Renée não é um pouco...?"

"Velha. Ela tem cinqüenta!"

Edward passou a mão pelos cabelos.

"Bem, com uma boa orientação médica e repouso..."

Mas Bella não o deixou terminar. Bateu a mão na mesa, fazendo ele se sobresaltar.

"Edward, eu fiz um teste de gravidez."

Ele arregalou os olhos.

"É?"

"Vai sair em quinze minutos."

Ele assentiu, incapaz de falar nada. Bella parecia com uma serial killer que atuava em uma série de TV. Seus olhos flamejavam e ela parecia tão compenetrada no que falava, que ele tinha duvidas que, se interrompesse, ela iria sacar uma arma e matá-lo.

"Você vai comigo."

"É-É claro, meu amor."

Ela deu outro tapa na mesa.

"TIVE UMA IDÉIA!"

Ela se levantou em um pulo e Edward a acompanhou, mais assustado do que complacente.

"NÓS VAMOS ATÉ LÁ E NÓS MESMOS IREMOS FAZER O TESTE!"

E, então, ela agarrou a mão de Edward e os dois saíram correndo pelos corredores do hospital.

* * *

"Doutora Cullen, você não pode..."

Bella deu seu melhor olhar inquisitivo para a encarregada das analises clinicas e passou pela porta, rebocando um Edward injuriado atrás de si.

Ele também não achava que fazer o teste seria a melhor idéia do mundo, assim como todos os outros enfermeiros e médicos que Bella estava tirando do caminho.

Assim que chegaram no local onde eram feitos os testes, Bella largou da mão de Edward e começou a procurar pelo seu sangue. O achou e o esfregou bem na frente do nariz do marido.

"AQUI!" – Ela gritou entusiasmada. Edward olhou para o conteúdo e depois para o rosto de Bella.

"Bom, amor... Agora é só testar."

Ela deu uma risadinha.

"Ai, bobinho, quem vai fazer isso é você."

Edward arregalou os olhos, atônico.

"EU?"

Bella puxou uma cadeira e fez o marido se sentar, colocando uma pequena amostra de seu sangue, e colocando-a nas mãos dele.

"É claro, exercendo seu papel de pai, meu amor."

Edward engoliu em seco. Ele olhou para a amostra em sua mão, e sabia que se, por acaso, desse negativo, ele teria que arcar com todas as conseqüências.

"ANDA LOGO, EDWARD!"

Ele estremeceu na cadeira e bufou, puxando os artefatos necessários para testar o sangue de Bella. Menos de três minutos depois, ele estava prestes a saber o resultado. Sentiu as mãos da mulher nos seus ombros, e toda a tensão que vinha dela parecia se apoderar de si também.

"EAÍ?" – Ela gritou antes que ele pudesse testar.

"Sossega o facho, Isabella."

Ela apertou os lábios, ainda mais nervosa do que antes. Resolveu contar até trinta.

No cinco ela já tinha se perdido.

Resolveu pensar em possíveis nomes para bebê.

John? Não, que coisa velha! Bem? Credo, Ângela namorava com um tal de Bem...

"Pronto!"

No segundo que Edward disse isso, Bella parou de respirar. Ela não tinha coragem de olhar para o resultado, muito menos para o rosto do marido.

"Bella?"

Ela sentiu que Edward havia se levantado. Ele já sabia o resultado e ela não.

Colocou a mão no ventre e apertou o local. Então, com toda a força que conseguiu reunir, levantou os olhos para Edward.

Os olhos verdes dele faiscavam em sua direção, mas não havia felicidade ali.

Ele respirou fundo e Bella entendeu.

Ela lançou um olhar para o sangue verificado em cima da mesa e depois voltou a olhar para o marido. Ele circulou sua cintura, a abraçando.

"Nós vamos continuar tentando." – Edward disse baixinho, acarinhando os cabelos dela. Bella fungou alto e assentiu, mas sem ter tanta certeza se conseguiria ou não continuar tentando.

Bella saiu de lá não muito tempo depois. Edward percebeu que ela estava triste e desolada, por isso pediu dispensa e a levou para a casa de Alice. Lá, Bella ficou feliz ao ver sua afilhada, Blair, tão grande e feliz. Ela passou a tarde inteira vendo filmes com ela, enquanto Alice trabalhava.

Talvez, pensou Bella, o problema fosse ela. Talvez ela e Edward já tivessem felicidade demais e por isso não podiam ter filhos. Ou então eles estavam destinados a adotar uma criança.

Não havia nada de errado em adotar uma criança, afinal.

Bella já havia se conformado, e, quando Edward veio buscá-la, depois do expediente, ela tentou falar isso para ele, mas ele parecia irredutível. Disse que iriam a um restaurante e por mais que Bella tivesse fechado a cara e dito que não, estava completamente sem fome, ele insistiu em levá-la.

Assim que eles se sentaram na mesa, que era em um deck, Bella sentiu o familiar cheiro de maresia. O estômago embrulhou e ela correu para o banheiro.

Estava cansada daqueles vômitos. Chegou a mesa e se sentou, mais emburrada do que nunca.

Edward, por outro lado, sorria. Ele, provavelmente, estava tentando animar Bella.

"Preciso pedir alguns exames, não paro de vomitar." – Ela disse, colocando o guardanapo em cima do colo. Edward assentiu, sorrindo ainda.

"Você pode parar de sorrir, por favor?" – Bella pediu. Mas, Edward, balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Não, na realidade eu não posso."

Ela bufou, irritada. Será que ele não podia respeitá-la?

O garçom chegou e trazia um vinho que Edward adorava. Bella olhou para aquilo horrorizada. Quando ele se foi, deu seu melhor olhar irritado para Edward.

"Vinho? Eu posso saber o que nós estamos comemorando?"

Edward bebericou um pouco e suspirou.

"Nosso filho."

Bella rolou os olhos.

"Tudo bem, Edward, eu cansei disso. Eu acabei de descobrir que não estou grávida e minha mãe de cinqüenta anos sim. Eu não preciso de você brindando um filho que ainda nem existe."

Edward deu seu melhor sorriso torto.

"E quem disse que ele não existe?"

Bella tamborilou os dedos na mesa.

"Eu não considero seus espermas um filho, meu amor."

Edward passou a mão pelos cabelos.

"Eu não esperava que sim, porque se não, eu estaria sendo um péssimo pai."

Bella deu uma risada fraca, e continuou a olhar fixamente para seu copo de vinho. Então, sentiu a mão quente de Edward sobre a sua.

Ela seguiu o contorno de seus braços e viu que ele tinha um papel na mão.

"O que é isso?" – Ela perguntou. Edward estendeu o papel e ela abriu, olhando seu conteúdo.

Era um exame de gravidez. Com seu nome. E lá, bem no finalzinho, em letras garrafais, estava escrito POSITIVO.

Ela olhou para Edward sem entender.

"Você pegou o sangue errado para eu analisar."

E, de repente, tudo fez sentido.

"E-Eu estou...?"

Edward sorriu, e mais do que nunca, percebeu que amava sua mulher. A mãe do seu filho.

"Grávida."

Bella não pode ter consciência do que estava fazendo. Só soube que, no segundo seguinte, ela estava atacando Edward com seus beijos, agarrada ao seu pescoço, e com lágrimas nos olhos.

Esse era o verdadeiro começo da sua história com Edward.

* * *

**N/A: Eu me sinto tão ridícula por demorar pra postar. Porque, poxa, eu já tenho o capitulo pronto, só o que me falta é TEMPO para postá-lo. Mas é por isso que eu peço desculpas pra vocês... Eu realmente queria postar direitinho, mas no momento eu estou passando por uma fase completamente "ocupada" na minha vida e como diz minha chefa "a era em que eu ficava no computador vinte e quatro horas por dia não me pertence mais"..**

**Mas aí está o capitulo e eu espero que vocês gostem.**

**Um beijooooooo**


	26. O mundo gira De novo e de novo

**O mundo gira... De novo e de novo.**

Pelo que parecia ser a décima vez no último minuto, o pequeno garotinho de seis anos ficou na ponta dos pés, rodando os olhos castanhos por toda a extensão da platéia animada e falante na sua frente. E, então, pela mesma décima vez, ele percebeu que seus pais ainda não estavam ali.

Nenhum dos dois.

"Ei, Nate, o que você está fazendo aí?" – Uma voz infantil e feminina perguntou. Nate levou um susto, pulando três metros para trás, só para ver Ashley, sua prima, olhar para ele curiosa.

"Não estou fazendo nada." – Ele disse baixinho, jogando a capa vermelha de sua fantasia para trás. Passou a mão pelos fios bronze, que teimavam em apontar para todos os cantos possíveis ao invés de ficar arrumados. A professora bem que havia tentado ajeitá-los, mas tudo que ela conseguiu foi um cabelo mais revolto do que nunca. Nate podia jurar que ele tinha vida própria.

"Está sim, você está aí procurando pela tia Bella e pelo Tio Edward, não está?"

Nate olhou para as botas amarelas nos pés e depois, com muito esforço, conseguiu olhar para a prima. Seus olhos grandes estavam curiosos e seu cabelo negro cheio de tranças.

"É... Eles... ainda não chegaram." – Nate confessou. Sabia que a prima não iria lhe caçoar por isso, mas, mesmo assim, não gostava de contar isso em voz alta.

Ashley suspirou e andou até o primo, deixando a barra do vestido cor de rosa arrastar no chão.

"A mamãe falou que eles demoram, mas sempre vem, Nate. Não precisa ficar triste."

Nate rolou os olhos. É, eles sempre vinham. O problema era que eles nunca estavam quando _ele _se apresentava. Nos últimos dois espetáculos da escola, Nate havia fingido que não havia visto seus pais chegarem só no ultimo minuto, e depois ainda tinha que agüenta-los falando sobre como ele havia sido perfeito atuando.

Como se eles tivessem visto alguma coisa.

Hoje, porém, achou que seria diferente. Lembrou-se de quando a mãe falara com ele, horas atrás...

_Flashback_

"_Você não vai esquecer, né, mãe?" – Ele perguntou, esperando que a mãe lhe respondesse. Bella parecia agitada, parando o carro na vaga em frente a escola._

"_Mas é claro que eu vou! E seu pai também, Nate. Nós estaremos aqui antes que você possa perceber."_

_Ele se encolheu no banco traseiro, esperando a mãe sair do carro e acompanhá-lo até a porta da escola._

_Assim que ele saltou do carro, ela agarrou sua mão, o puxando até o aglomerado de crianças._

"_Mãe, por favor, eu vou ser o príncipe dessa vez... Não se atrase..."_

_A mãe suspirou e parou, fazendo com que ele parasse também. Por fim, ele se abaixou, ficando da altura do filho, e dando um beijo estalado em sua testa._

"_Escute bem, meu homenzinho. Não há nada mais importante para o seu pai e para mim do que você. Nós estaremos aqui, isso é uma promessa."_

_Nate mordeu os lábios, os olhos brilhando de excitação. A mãe realmente parecia estar falando sério._

"_Jura, mãe?"_

_Bella sorriu e ergueu a mão, simbolizando um juramento._

"_Palavra de escoteiro!"_

_Nate sorriu, dando um soco fraco na palma da mãe._

"_Quero só ver."_

_O bip descontrolado da mãe começou a tocar e ela se levantou, o pegando rapidamente. Depois de uma série de xingamentos baixos, ela olhou para o filho, e o abraçou, apertando-o._

"_Agora eu preciso ir. Quando eu voltar você será um príncipe maravilhoso, não será?"_

_Nate sorriu._

"_Acho que sim."_

_Bella acariciou a bochecha do filho e o bip começou a tocar novamente. Ela se levantou, assustada, e finalmente deu um beijo de despedida no filho._

"_Até mais tarde!" – Ela gritou, enquanto corria de volta para o carro. Nate suspirou, apertando mais as alças da mochila, e andou em direção a professora._

_Uma longa tarde de ensaios o esperava. E depois, finalmente, o espetáculo iria começar._

_Fim do flashback_

"Nate, Ashley?" – A professora os chamou impacientemente, - "Vocês querem ou não fazer esse espetáculo?"

Os dois assentiram freneticamente e sairam correndo em direção a professora. Ela e mais todos os outros alunos estavam espremidos ali, esperando por sua vez.

Não muito longe dali, um Edward completamente estressado e atrasado tentava, a todo custo, colocar seu carro em uma minúscula vaga no estacionamento. Depois de muitas manobras e palavrões, ele finalmente puxou o freio de mão, saindo do carro e batendo a porta atrás de si.

Ele passou a mão pelos fios bronze, tentando deixá-los mais apresentáveis. Em seguida, correu para a porta da escola, onde sabia, já estava muito atrasado para o espetáculo de seu filho, Nate.

Assim que entrou, Edward percebeu que algum espetáculo já havia começado. As luzes estavam apagadas e todos estavam muito quietos. Ele apertou os olhos, tentando ver o que se passava no palco.

Havia um menino pequeno com uma capa longa e vermelha. Ele mexia os bracinhos e parecia falar alguma coisa. Infelizmente, Edward estava longe demais para ouvir.

"Padrinho?" – Uma voz conhecida o chamou. Ele tomou um susto e olhou para o lado, só para encontrar Blair sorrindo enigmaticamente.

"B-Blair!" – Ele saudou um pouco nervoso. A garota de doze anos rolou os olhos, dando um fraco soco na costela do padrinho.

"Atrasado, é?"

Edward engoliu em seco. Só esperava que Bella tivesse conseguido chegar mais cedo.

"Só um pouco. Anda, vamos, que eu acho que é o Nate ali..."

Blair jogou a cabeça para trás e riu abertamente.

"Eu tenho certeza que é o Nate, padrinho. Anda, vamos logo que a mamãe guardou um lugar pro senhor..."

Os dois andaram rapidamente e assim que chegaram até onde Alice e Jasper estavam sentados, Edward percebeu que Bella não estava em nenhum lugar a vista. Ele pregou os olhos no filho, enquanto inclinava ligeiramente a cabeça em direção a irmã.

"Onde está Bella?"

Alice piscou algumas vezes antes de responder.

"Eu achei que ela era sua esposa."

Edward rolou os olhos.

"Sim, mas ela não estava no consultório quando eu sai."

"Ela saiu antes de você? Então ela deve estar por aqui em algum lugar. Você ligou no celular dela?"

"Desligado."

Alice coçou o queixo.

"Que estranho. Ah, olhe, essa parte é linda!"

Edward girou o rosto, ainda se sentindo confuso. Mas, ao ver seu filho erguendo os bracinhos e sorrindo para ele, tudo de ruim voou da sua mente. Naquele momento, tudo que importava era Nate.

"Pai!" – Nate gritou animado, correndo em direção a figura grande e ostentosa de seu pai. Ele abraçou as coxas dele e o apertou com toda sua força, sorrindo amplamente. – "Que bom que você está aqui, pai!" – Ele disse.

Alice, ao lado de Edward, assistia a cena sorrindo. Nate adorava o pai, isso era algo quase palpável. Ela levantou os olhos, procurando por Bella, mas não havia nenhum sinal dela por perto.

"Pai, você viu quando eu lancei minha mágica?"

Edward sorriu, levantando o filho no colo.

"É claro que eu vi! Aquilo foi muito bom!"

O pequeno garoto assentiu furiosamente, e então começou a procurar por algo. Era Bella, Edward tinha certeza. Ele só não sabia onde ela estava.

"Filho!"

Um peso foi retirado de seus ombros ao ouvir a voz adorável da esposa.

Nate sorriu, mas este não chegou aos olhos. Bella o arrancou dos braços de Edward e beijou todos os pontos de seu rosto.

"Você foi demais, querido!" – Ela exclamou contente.

Nate, por outro lado, não parecia feliz.

"Mãe... Você não tava aqui."

"Eu estava sim! Lá atrás..."

Bella tentava, realmente tentava, fazer com que seu filho acreditasse em si. Mas o que ela podia dizer? Ela não estava ali... E o motivo era o mesmo de sempre: Imprevistos no trabalho.

Percebeu que Edward a olhava e tentou relaxar, mas isso era impossível. Felizmente, Nate se distraiu com algo que sua prima disse, fazendo com que Edward pudesse espalmar suas mãos na nuca de Bella e lhe fazer uma massagem rápida.

"O que houve?" – Ele perguntou gentilmente, em uma voz baixa e rouca.

"O de sempre."

Ele suspirou. Também era médico, sabia os limites que a profissão impunha. Já perdera as contas de quantas vezes ele e Bella pensaram em desistir. Ou, ao menos, dar um tempo. Afinal, era isso que a maioria das famílias americanas fazia, não era? Desistir do emprego para poder cuidar dos filhos...

Mas não seria isso que _eles _fariam.

Por mais que custasse e doesse, medicina era a vida deles. Não tanto quanto Nate, mas eles sabiam que, no momento em que Bella parasse de trabalhar, ela nunca mais seria realizada e completa.

"Eu vou sair do hospital." – Bella disse de repente, tirando Edward de seus devaneios.

"O-O que?"

Ele estava perplexo. Afinal, o que ela estava falando? Mas, ao invés de estar triste, ela parecia feliz.

"Falei com o chefe. Ele me apóia... Eu vou abrir um consultório."

Edward piscou algumas vezes, enquanto assemelhava o que ela havia acabado de dizer. Um consultório?

"Isso quer dizer que você terá horários fixos?"

Ela sorriu amplamente.

"Esse é o propósito."

Uma alegria irradiou em seu peito.

"Você tem certeza, Bella?"

Ela suspirou.

"Tenho. Eu sei que não vai ser a mesma coisa, sem as urgências e tudo mais... Mas vai dar certo."

Edward inclinou a cabeça e selou os lábios dela com um beijo calmo. De repente, tudo pareceu mais fácil.

"Acho que alguém vai adorar saber disso."

Sentiu a esposa enrijecer em seus braços.

"Na verdade..." – Ela começou, parecendo encabulada, - "Duas pessoas vão gostar disso."

E, então, ela entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Edward e os colocou em cima de seu ventre liso. As lágrimas traidoras já estavam enxarcando seus olhos, e o sorriso bobo no rosto dele só a fez ficar com mais vontade de chorar ainda.

Então ali estava ela. Grávida... Novamente.

"Você tem certeza disso, amor?"

Ela sorriu.

"Três meses."

"MÃE!" – Nate gritou, acenando. Bella girou o rosto e encontrou o filho rindo de algo que sua prima fazia. – "MÃE, VEM VER ISSO!"

Ela não pode evitar: estava completamente feliz.

Enquanto ela e Edward iam até o filho, que já havia se esquecido do incidente de não ter sua mãe em seu show, ela teve a certeza de que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

Sentiu que Edward parara de andar e girou para perguntar o porque. Assim que fez isso, o marido colocou suas mãos em sua bochecha e aproximou seu rosto.

"Eu sempre amei você." – Ele disse calmamente.

Aquilo fez com que seus dedos formigassem.

"Eu também."

E sempre iria amar.

Porque aquele era seu destino, sua vida, seu conto de fadas... E nada no mundo iria tirar aquilo dela.

Não importa o quão difícil fosse tirar as pedras de seu caminho ou o quão insuportável fosse sobreviver a certas coisas...

A vida era assim. E ela não precisava de mais nada para ser feliz.

_Fim_

**Nota da Autora**

**Esse é o fim. Eu sei... Precipitado? É. Ia ter muito mais... Só que o "muito mais" iria incluir Edward e Bella velhinhos e um deles morrendo. POIS É. Eu sou melancólica, queria escrever tudo, mas... Achei melhor poupar a mim mesma e a vocês desse sofrimento desnecessário.**

**Obrigada a todos que leram até aqui... Foi muito bom compartilhar essa fic com todos... Obrigada por todos os comentários! E não deixem de comentar só pq acabou... Eu vou sempre voltar aqui pra ler.**

**Beijos, beijinhos, beijões... ! Tha F.T.**


End file.
